Smiling You
by ClaireFrascalia
Summary: Lightning baru sadar bahwa ialah penyebab kesedihan Serah selama ini. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Hope mencarinya - berharap bisa memberikan secercah harapan bagi hidup Lightning yang hancur. Tetapi perjuangannya akan terhalang bayang-bayang putra mahkota Niflheim.
1. Episode 1: Tears and Promise

**Episode 1: Tears and Promise**

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Snow Villiers: pirang, lusuh, banyak bicara, dan tidak berpendidikan. Lightning tidak pernah suka dengan lelaki ini sejak pertama ia bertemu dengannya. Ia sudah punya firasat bahwa lelaki ini punya banyak maksud tersembunyi. Bahwa Lightning akan mendapat banyak kesialan jika dekat-dekat dengannya.

Dan tebakan Lightning tepat: kemarin, Serah di-_drop out _dari Pulse University. Alasannya tidak lain karena selama berbulan-bulan ia "cabut" kuliah dan malah sibuk bekerja bersama Snow Villiers di restorannya! Semua orang akan marah besar, tidak terkecuali seorang kakak yang telah bekerja keras membanting tulang demi membiayai kuliah adiknya hingga ia sendiri tidak sempat mengenyam bangku kuliah!

Snow Villiers: pecundang, tidak punya otak, dan kurang ajar! Tinggi badannya yang hampir dua meter tidak menciutkan semangat Lightning untuk membunuhnya. Ia akan segera memberi pelajaran kepada pria itu. Ia bahkan akan mengukir sendiri nama pria itu di batu nisannya.

Papan "Nora Restaurant" terpaku rapi di muka sebuah bangunan bercat kuning. Kursi-meja di halaman restoran, yang dipenuhi nuansa ungu pekat, ramai sekali dijejali pengunjung. Sekarang masih jam makan siang. Jam yang tepat untuk menghancurkan bisnis seseorang.

Lightning melangkah masuk ke Nora Restaurant. Seorang pria berambut jingga dan berbadan menggumpal mengucapkan selamat datang. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyajikan sepiring pizza berukuran jumbo ke meja 15. Di meja kasir, duduk seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tengah sibuk meneliti struk pembayaran. Snow Villiers ada di sebelahnya.

Bagus.

"Tante Galak!"

_Ugh!_

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan panggil aku 'Tante Galak'!"

"Habis kau marah-marah terus kalau ke sini." Hope merangkul lengan Lightning. Sweter biru yang ia kenakan membuatnya kelihatan lucu. "Light-san! Aku rinduuu sekali!"

"Geez."

Snow segera menyadari kedatangan Lightning. Kakinya ia hentakkan ke kursi – dan ia berteriak seperti Tarzan memanggil pasukan kera dari pulau sebelah.

"SIS! KAU DATANG RUPANYA‼!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Sis', aku bukan siapa-siapamu." _Kembali ke tujuan semula!_ "Di mana Serah?"

"Serah? Di dapur, sedang..."

"Suruh dia keluar."

"Tapi dia sedang sibuk memasak..."

"Biar aku yang masuk, kalau begitu."

Semua orang segera menyadari kalau ini masalah serius. Lightning menerobos masuk lewat pintu meja kasir, tidak mengindahkan Maqui yang hampir bertabrakan dengannya. Hope mengikuti dari belakang, kebingungan seperti anak bebek.

Aroma laut menghambur ke segala sudut ruangan. Ikan-ikan yang baru turun dari penggorengan disajikan di atas puluhan piring yang berjejer di meja. Di dekatnya, terlihat mangkuk-mangkuk besar berisi kuah bumbu dan bahan-bahan pelengkap lain. Serah baru saja mencuci tangan dan akan mengambil sendok kuah ketika kemudian ia melihat sosok wanita berambut merah muda berdiri di muka pintu.

Matanya melebar. "Light-san..."

"Jadi ini yang kau kerjakan selama ini? Kau meninggalkan kuliahmu dan malah sibuk bermain-main bersama preman pantai itu?"

"Aku-"

"Kau sudah berjanji denganku, kau akan menyelesaikan kuliahmu dan sukses menjadi dokter. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Serah, kau ingkar. Apa yang _sebenarnya_ kau inginkan?"

Lebreau melempar panci ke wastafel. "Heh, kalau mau ribut di luar saja. Sudah kukatakan dari dulu, _ini_ _dapur_, bukan arena adu mulut." Ia lantas menunjuk Hope. "Kau lihat bocah itu? Dia gemetaran gara-gara kau."

"Aku ingin menjadi _chef_, Sis. Aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter."

"Impian Ibu sejak lama adalah melihat anak-anaknya menjadi dokter. Kau, Serah..."

"Lalu kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadi dokter?" Snow muncul dari pintu dan bergegas merangkul Serah. "Serah, jangan menangis. Kau aman bersamaku."

Lightning mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Jangan sentuh adikku, atau _kubunuh_ kau."

"Kau selalu mengganggu kehidupannya. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa setiap orang memiliki impian, tidak sepertimu? Kau orang yang hidup tanpa tujuan." Snow memeluk Serah lebih erat. "Aku sudah lelah berdebat denganmu. Hanya ada pertengkaran setiap kita bertemu. Silakan keluar, Sis. Jangan buat hidup Serah lebih berat lagi."

Leher Lightning tercekat. Tidak ia sangka, Snow Villiers berani bicara seperti itu kepadanya.

"Kau tidak dengar? Keluar sebelum _mood_ memasakku hilang!" bentak Lebreau.

Lightning menatap Serah. Adiknya tenggelam dalam pelukan Snow, menangis sesenggukan, dengan pipi yang banjir oleh air mata. Tidak sekilaspun ia melirik Lightning. Bahkan tidak sepatahpun kalimat pembelaan untuk kakaknya...

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau... mungkin sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi, Serah..."

Lightning pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan dapur yang berantakan serta restoran yang tiba-tiba lengang gara-gara keributan yang ia timbulkan.

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Mengapa Lightning begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia tidak bisa membahagiakan Serah? Selama ini, nyatanya Serah punya impian lain: menjadi _chef_. Namun, Lightning terus memaksanya untuk menjadi dokter dan membuatnya merasa bersalah dengan mengatakan bahwa Lightning harus bekerja keras sebagai prajurit untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Ia telah menjerumuskan adiknya ke kehidupan yang tidak ia inginkan.

Perkataan Snow benar – Lightning hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Ialah orang yang membuat kehidupan Serah – mungkin kehidupannya sendiri – hancur berantakan.

Lightning mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Light-san menangis?"

"Tidak ada air mata bagi prajurit."

Hope mendahului langkah Lightning.

"Kau bohong. Kau menangis."

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Pulang. Ayahmu akan marah jika kau menghilang lagi," sahut Lightning dingin.

"Orang dewasa selalu marah-marah. Tidak bisa ya mereka lebih ceria menghadapi hidup ini?"

Hope mencabut beberapa batang dandelion sekaligus, kemudian meniupnya hingga beterbangan.

"Kau masih 14 tahun. Kau belum tahu apa-apa tentang rumitnya kehidupan."

"Light-san..."

"_Enyahlah_, Hope Estheim."

Lightning membuka pintu pagar sembari mengecek kotak surat. Untuk sesaat, ia terkejut. Kotak itu penuh sekali. Padahal, baru seminggu lamanya ia tidak mengecek isi kotak tersebut. Tidak pernah ia dapat surat sebanyak ini seumur hidupnya. Akan tetapi, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk "merapikan" perasaannya. Ia sambar semua surat itu dan masuk.

"Aku ingin kue kacang buatan Light-san!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Pulang, Hope."

_Blam!_ Lightning membanting pintu rumahnya.

"Tante! Tante Tua, buka pintunya!"

_Geez, bocah sial!_ Lightning tidak mengerti mengapa Para Dewa begitu membencinya hingga ia harus menghadapi orang-orang yang begitu menyebalkan setiap hari. Sambil menarik napas lelah, Lightning melepas sepatu bot dan sarung tangannya.

"Tante Tuaaa!" Tidak henti-hentinya Hope mengetuk pintu.

Wajah Lightning merah padam. Akan ia pukul bocah ini sampai ia terlempar ke pangkuan ayahnya.

"Hope Estheim..." Lightning memutar gagang pintu. "Enyahlah sekarang atau ku..."

"Halo, Light-san."

Lightning terpana. Hope menempelkan kedua telunjuk ke ujung bibirnya. Mengembangkan senyum berseri-seri, juga binar mata yang tulus dan polos. Pipinya merona merah melihat reaksi Lightning.

"L-Light-san, senyum! Semua-akan-baik-baik-saja! Ya, 'kan?"

Dahi Lightning berkerut. Ia gelengkan kepalanya, lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Kali ini ia tidak membanting pintu terlalu keras.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk!_ "Light-san!" _Tuk, tuk, tuk! _"Light-san!"

Lightning memutar keran wastafel. Ia cuci mukanya tanpa memedulikan bocah naif yang masih sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dari luar sana. Hope Estheim... Yang tidak pernah membuatnya habis pikir, bocah itu masih bisa hidup begitu ceria meski ibunya telah meninggal. Meski ia hidup bersama ayah yang galak, juga lingkungan yang tidak menerima kehadirannya. Ia sungguh bocah yang aneh.

Hope – ia mirip sekali dengan Lightning. Ia kehilangan ibu di usia muda, menyisakan adiknya yang rapuh dan tidak bahagia, serta ayahnya... pria yang tidak mengenal apapun selain kekuasaan dan uang. Yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul lagi setelah hari kematian ibunya.

Lightning tidak punya teman. Rekan kerjanya hanya berbasis profesionalitas. Mereka sibuk bersaing memperebutkan uang, jabatan, kenaikan pangkat, kenaikan pangkat, dan kenaikan pangkat lagi. Bagi Lightning, tidak ada kata 'teman' dalam hal semacam itu.

Tidak kedengaran suara ketukan pintu. Alis Lightning terangkat. Ia lap tangannya sampai kering.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk!_

"Hope Estheim..."

Lightning membuka lemari kaca di sudut dapur. Dikeluarkannya sebuah toples plastik berisi kue berbentuk lingkaran tebal. Seulas senyum kecut muncul di bibirnya.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk!_

Lightning mengenakan sandal dan dengan santai menghampiri pintu. "Ambil dan pergilah, Bocah..."

Tetapi bukan Hope yang ada di depan pintu.

Napas Lightning tertahan. Di hadapannya berdiri dua lelaki bertubuh besar, menenteng senjata yang belum pernah Lightning lihat sebelumnya.

_Senjata berteknologi tinggi. Sama sekali bukan dari negeri ini._

"Lightning Farron?"

Lightning meneliti kedua pria di hadapannya. Untung saja pedangnya masih tersemat di saku.

"Siapa kalian?"

"Salam hormat – Cor Leonis."

"Gladiolus Amicitia, dari Niflheim. Senang bertemu Anda, Tuan Putri."

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

"_Keluarga Kerajaan Niflheim menyampaikan dukacita mendalam atas kematian Yang Mulia, Raja Pulse Yang Agung."_

Tepat pukul dua belas malam, dan Lightning masih belum beranjak dari kursinya sejak siang tadi. Matanya nanar menatap layar televisi. Menyaksikan berita tentang mangkatnya raja Pulse, juga kehebohan akibat surat peninggalan sang raja, tidak lain memerintahkan penyerahan Kerajaan Pulse secara sepihak kepada Niflheim – serta penyerahan putri bungsu dari almarhum raja kepada keluarga kerajaan Niflheim.

Tangan Lightning gemetar. Matanya beralih ke surat-surat yang tercecer di meja, yang telah lecek karena berkali-kali diremas. Itu surat-surat dari pihak Niflheim dan dari almarhum ayahnya.

_... kami sepakat akan menjemput Nona Serah Farron tepat begitu Yang Mulia Raja Pulse mangkat, sebagai perlambang bahwa Pulse telah tergabung dalam lingkar kekuasaan Niflheim. Kami harap beliau segera mengirim balasan untuk menandakan bahwa berita ini telah tiba, dan bahwa beliau bergembira dengan keputusan ini._

_... bila dalam tiga hari tidak ada balasan untuk surat ini, kami anggap Nona Serah Farron telah mengetahui kabar ini dan mulai mempersiapkan segalanya. Beliau akan sejahtera dalam lindungan kami, begitu juga saudarinya, Claire – Lightning – Farron, akan hidup berkecukupan di luar istana, sesuai harapan Yang Mulia._

_... ini hanya sebagai perlambang. Jangan cemaskan apapun._

_...aku tidak mungkin bertahan lebih lama lagi, Claire. Maafkan aku._

_... sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Pernikahan antara aku dan ibumu, bagaimanapun, tidak pernah sah dalam undang-undang. Aku telah berusaha supaya kau bisa menjadi ratu, tetapi orang-orang itu brengsek._

_...aku tidak sudi menyerahkan kerajaan ini kepada mereka. Lebih baik kuserahkan Pulse kepada Niflheim._

_Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku telah memperjuangkanmu, Claire. Tapi aku tidak berhasil membuatmu menjadi ratu. Maafkan aku._

_Permintaan maafku yang paling besar tidak lain adalah kepada Serah. Sampaikan maafku untuknya. Hanya ini cara agar orang-orang licik itu tidak berkutik melawan Niflheim._

_Tuk, tuk!_

"Saya, Tuan Putri." Gladiolus masuk sebelum diizinkan membuka pintu. "Saya lihat Anda belum makan sejak siang tadi."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Saya tidak akan mengganggu Anda. Jadi sekarang... bisakah Anda beritahu?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu di mana adikku. Tidak sekarang, nanti, atau sampai kapanpun."

"Anda keras kepala sekali. Mengingatkan saya dengan... yah, seseorang."

Gladiolus duduk di kursi, di hadapan Lightning yang masih kelihatan tertekan. Tangan Lightning terkepal. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yang Mulia Raja Niflheim sudah menyiapkan sejumlah uang yang sangat besar. Anda bisa hidup tenang dan sejahtera di sini, sementara adik Anda akan kami urus. Tidak akan ada masalah."

Lightning tidak bicara. Itu semata-mata uang agar mereka tidak memberontak kepada Niflheim.

"Tuan Putri?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"_... kau selalu mengganggu kehidupannya. Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa setiap orang memiliki impian, tidak sepertimu? Kau orang yang hidup tanpa tujuan."_

Lightning mengangkat kepalanya. "Dengar... siapapun sama saja."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Biar aku yang pergi. Jangan ganggu adikku."

"_Jangan buat hidup Serah lebih berat lagi."_

"Err, baiklah. Saya... akan mendiskusikannya dulu dengan Yang Mulia Regis." Dahi Gladiolus berkerut. "Apa Anda benar-benar serius?"

Lightning tidak ingat alasan apapun untuk membantah keputusan ini. Serah, ia masih punya impian untuk dikejar, juga sahabat dan orang-orang yang menyenangkan untuk mengisi masa mudanya. Pergi ke Niflheim akan memupuskan hidup Serah sepenuhnya. Ia tidak hanya akan kehilangan kebebasan, tetapi juga impian, masa muda, dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Lightning tidak akan pernah membiarkan Serah lebih menderita. Cukup sampai di sini.

Gladiolus bangkit sambil menarik keluar ponsel dari sakunya. Matanya terbelalak ketika tiba-tiba Lightning mengenakan sepatunya dan bergegas keluar. Gladiolus mengikutinya keluar ke halaman.

"Tuan...!"

"Biar aku," ucap Cor. Ia ikuti Lightning melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya.

Rintik-rintik hujan masih belum usai walaupun hujan telah turun sejak sore tadi. Langit, sementara itu, telah mulai bersih dari awan mendung. Angin darat meniup rambut Lightning yang basah. Air hujan yang menggenang ikut menciprat setiap kali Lightning melangkah di atas aspal, di jalan besar yang memotong padang dandelion, jalan menuju ke pantai tempat Nora Restaurant berada.

"Tuan Putri."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu." Lightning mengusap hidungnya yang basah. Ia tidak menuju ke pagar depan Nora Restaurant, melainkan ke pintu belakang. Digedornya pintu tersebut.

"Serah!" serunya. "Ini aku, bukakan pintu!"

Lightning tidak henti-hentinya menggedor pintu. Namun, suara hujan menenggelamkan teriakan dan ketukannya. Sepertinya ini akan sia-sia.

Berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya, mata Cor terus mengawasi. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Lightning tidak kabur.

_Tok, tok, tok, tok!_ "Serah!"

"Uuh, siapa sih? Serah-san masih tidur..." Akhirnya ada yang membukakan pintu. Hope, rupanya. Matanya yang kuyu tiba-tiba saja melek. "L-Light-san? Kenapa... apa ada berita buruk?" Ia mundur beberapa langkah. "A-aku akan memanggil..."

"Tidak usah, Hope."

Hope terdiam. Ia amati mata Lightning yang menerawang.

"Light-san... kau sakit?"

"Tidak, Hope. Dengar..." Lightning menghela napas. Sebilah pisau kecil keluar dari sakunya. "Berikan ini kepada Serah."

"Buat apa? Pisau ini 'kan dari Serah-san? Kenapa dikembalikan? Light-san...?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Hope. Berikan saja." Lightning membalikkan badan. "Katakan kepadanya... jaga diri."

"Eh, Light-san...!"

Lightning menuruni tangga pintu. Sorot matanya begitu kosong hingga ia terlihat seakan-akan berjalan dalam mimpi. Nyaris saja Hope akan menyusul Lightning, tetapi ia segera mengurungkan niat ketika Cor menarik keluar senjatanya.

"Masuk dan tidur."

Hujan sudah berhenti sepenuhnya ketika Lightning melewati jalan yang tadi. Suhu udara telah lebih bersahabat sekarang. Beberapa jam lagi, matahari akan terbit. Cuaca pasti cerah sekali nanti.

Lightning menggenggam lengan kanannya. Sweter _turtleneck_ coklat dan celana pendek yang ia kenakan sudah basah kuyup. Ia pasti kelihatan sangat menyedihkan. Ia tahu.

"Lightning Farron!"

Gladiolus melambaikan tangan dari pagar rumah Lightning. Senyum aneh mengembang di bibirnya. Ia keluar beberapa langkah untuk menghampiri Lightning. Dimasukkannya ponselnya ke saku.

"Yang Mulia Regis tidak berkeberatan. Beliau bergembira dengan keputusan Anda yang bijak," ujarnya. "Silakan bereskan barang yang Anda perlukan. Kita berangkat pukul enam pagi ini."

"Ya."

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Tidak disangka, media dengan cepat mengendus apa yang dilakukan utusan-utusan Niflheim, juga rahasia besar raja Pulse: siapa putri yang ia sembunyikan.

Begitu matahari terbit, lima ratus wartawan sudah berkerumun di pagar rumah Lightning. Jepret-menjepret, tayangan _live_ yang menghiasi hampir setiap _channel_ televisi, baku hantam wartawan dengan pengawal-pengawal Niflheim, sampai usaha wartawan menerobos pagar dan jendela – kekacauan datang tidak henti-hentinya. Cor Leonis bahkan memanggil tiga pasukan tambahan, saking tidak terkendalinya kondisi mereka.

Lightning masih tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Mengenakan kemeja putih, celana warna coklat, dan sepatu hak tinggi yang sudah usang. Ia masih mencoba tidur ketika seseorang membangunkannya.

"Tuan Putri."

"Uggh... berhenti memanggilku be-"

"Anda harus sudah mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan ini," tegur Cor pelan. "Semua ada aturannya."

"Wah, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu? Aku tidak melihatnya semalam." Gladiolus berlutut. "Nah, Tuan Putri, segelas susu sebelum keberangkatan kita."

Lightning menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong. Tetapi, baru satu teguk susu tertelan, ia sudah terbatuk-batuk.

"Minum sampai habis, Light."

Lightning melakukan seperti yang diminta. Ia tidak peduli manis atau tidak, pahit atau tidak, apa itu susu atau bukan, bahkan apa ada racun di dalamnya. Gladiolus mengambil gelas itu kembali, sementara Cor menarik lengan Lightning, membantunya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Pedangku..."

"Tas dan pedang Anda sudah saya bawa." Gladiolus mengacungkan jempol. "Siap!"

"Semua tidak akan sama seperti dulu, Tuan Putri." Cor menarik napas. "Mari."

Begitu pintu terbuka, lamunan Lightning buyar dalam seketika. Kilatan dari ratusan kamera mengarah tepat ke dirinya.

Lightning tercengang. Ia lindungi penglihatannya dengan tangan. _Apa ini_, sahutnya dalam hati._ Apa yang terjadi?_

"Ayo!" Cor merangkul Lightning bak boneka beruang dan menyeretnya dengan kasar menerobos kerumunan wartawan. Ia mencoba mengintip dari balik lengan Cor, tetapi tidak ada yang terlihat selain kilatan kamera dan punggung orang-orang berseragam hitam.

Kaki Lightning menyandung batu di jalan setapak. Tetapi, Cor merangkul Lightning erat sekali hingga kakinya nyaris tidak menyentuh tanah. "Barikade!" seru Cor.

Pikiran Lightning kalang kabut. Sejujurnya, ia belum pernah menghadapi kondisi sekacau ini, bahkan di medan pertempuran sekalipun. Ini tempat dengan atmosfer yang sangat berbeda. Ia tidak mengerti kondisi tempat ini sama sekali. Tidak ada yang ia pikir bisa ia lakukan selain terus menempel kepada Cor.

Langkah mereka terhalang ketika seseorang menyambar lengan baju Lightning.

"Jangan bawa Light-san!"

"Hope?" Lightning menggelengkan kepala, nyaris tidak terlihat. "Hope, jangan..."

"Light-san, jangan pergi! Aku tidak mau kau pergi!"

"Lepaskan!" bentak seorang pengawal. Ia menampar Hope hingga terjatuh. Mata Lightning terbelalak.

"Jangan sakiti dia, keparat!"

"Bawa dia pergi saja, Boy! Tidak perlu kekerasan untuk anak kecil." Gladiolus melirik Hope sembari melindungi Lightning dari samping. "Ayo, Tuan Putri."

"Buka jalan, Glad."

"Oke."

"Kakak!"

"Serah?" Lightning menolehkan kepala. "Sial, di mana..."

"Kakak!" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda melambaikan tangan dari antara kerumunan wartawan. Beberapa wartawan langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk memotretnya. Lightning menggigit bibir – ia lepaskan dirinya secara paksa dari rangkulan Cor dan menerobos barikade pengawal. "Brengsek – berhenti mengusiknya!"

"Kakak! Kakak!"

"Serah, enyah sekarang!"

"Minggir kalian semua!" Sosok Snow Villiers muncul dari balik kerumunan wartawan. "Serah, hati-hati...!"

"Kakak, kau tidak boleh pergi! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Aku yang harusnya...!"

"Tutup mulutmu dan pergi, Serah!"

"Tidak!"

Serah berhasil menyelip melewati barikade para pengawal Niflheim. Ia raih tangan Lightning.

"Kakak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini...!"

"Sudah kubilang, tutup mulutmu." Lightning meremas tangan Serah. "Serah, tolonglah..."

"Kenapa...?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka membawamu. Kau, saudara perempuanku, kau yang tersisa untukku..." Lightning mendengus, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Suaranya semakin rendah dan pelan. "Kau harus bebas. Kau harus berhasil meraih cita-citamu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan menyuratiku. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengganggumu."

Lightning melepaskan tangan Serah. Secepat kilat, ia kembali dalam rangkulan Cor. Ia bisikkan sesuatu kepada lelaki itu.

"Glad," panggil Cor, "perintahkan Noel Kreiss untuk membawa pergi gadis itu. Pastikan mereka tidak tersorot kamera wartawan dan tidak terliput media. Sogok semua orang yang memiliki info tentang dirinya."

"Kakak! Kakak, jangan pergi!" Serah menangis. "Aku berjanji akan kuliah lagi! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi! Aku akan berhenti menjadi _chef_, tapi tolong...!"

Lightning memejamkan mata.

"Bodoh..."

"Buka pintunya!" seru Cor.

Pintu mobil terbuka. Lightning terlempar ke dalam – punggungnya membentur pintu di sebelah kanan. Cor masuk, membanting pintu, dan menarik tirai menutupi jendela. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Jangan biarkan mereka menyentuh adikku," bisik Lightning parau.

Cor mengangguk tipis. "Dimengerti, Tuan Putri."

_Buk, buk, buk!_

Lightning tersentak. Sesosok pemuda kecil berdiri di muka jendela. Pipinya memar dan rambutnya berantakan.

"Hope!" Lightning buru-buru membuka jendela. Hanya setengahnya, sesuai isyarat Cor. "Hope, wajahmu..."

"Light-san, kumohon, jangan pergi...! Bawa aku! Bawa aku bersamamu...!"

"Berhenti menangis. Aku paling benci lelaki cengeng sepertimu." Jari Lightning menyentuh wajah Hope. "Hope – dengar, Hope. Pulanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak mau...!"

"Hope, kau sudah tidak menghargaiku? Dengarkan kata-kataku. Pergi." Lightning tersenyum lemah dan berbisik lembut, "Kau akan datang mencariku, 'kan?"

"Light-san..." Hope mengangguk sesenggukan. "Ya..."

"Itu janji. Lelaki harus menepati janjinya." Lightning mengusap air mata Hope. "Kau harus sudah lebih kuat saat kita bertemu lagi... Hope."

"Light-sa-" Tiba-tiba, dua orang pengawal Niflheim menyambar lengan Hope. "Lepaskan!"

Cor menarik lengan Lightning dan langsung menutup jendela mobil. Ia tarik tirai merah menutupi jendela. "Kita bisa berangkat sekarang, Tuan Putri. Kalau tidak ada halangan, kita akan tiba pukul tujuh malam nanti."

Lightning menyandarkan kepala. "Terserah."

"Ada yang mau roti?" Gladiolus masuk dan buru-buru membanting pintu. "Hufft, terakhir kulihat wartawan sebanyak ini, Noctis pergi dari Insomnia..." Ia melongokkan kepala. "Roti, Nona?"

"Aku lebih suka mati kelaparan."

"Tuan Putri," gumam Cor. "Anda bilang 'aku akan baik-baik saja', maka tepatilah janji itu."

Lightning memejamkan mata.

"Terserah."

Cor kembali melirik Lightning. Gadis ini... ia tidak akan bisa menebak apa yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya.

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Pukul delapan pagi, waktu Altissia. Angin masih berdesir kencang dari arah barat.

Warna biru pastel menghiasi langit pagi. Menyegarkan, ditambah lagi suhu udara yang cukup menyenangkan. Sepanjang perjalanan pagi ini, baru tebing-tebing dan rerumputan liar yang terlihat di kiri-kanan jalan. Sesekali, suara monster-monster hutan terdengar cukup jelas.

Noctis meregangkan kedua lengannya.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia! Lihat siapa yang bisa tidur nyenyak setelah meninggalkan kekasihnya semalam."

"Diam, Promp. Hari masih pagi." Ignis menganggukkan kepala. "Pagi, Yang Mulia. Kita akan segera berhenti di minimarket untuk membeli makanan. Kalau tidak ada masalah, kita akan tiba sore nanti."

"Hm."

Noctis menyandarkan tangan di kursi jok yang diduduki Prompto. Matanya melebar.

"Ada apa di sana?"

"Oh, ini?" Prompto menunjuk layar kecil di bagian depan mobil. "Kau tidak dengar sih _live report_-nya! Raja Pulse meninggal. Dia serahkan Pulse kepada Niflheim – bukankah itu bodoh? Hahaha!"

"Padahal mereka bisa saja berdiri di bawah kepemimpinan ratu. Sayang sekali – hanya karena pernikahan yang tidak sah." Ignis melirik layar yang diketuk-ketuk Prompto. "Dan kita memperoleh putri yang tidak diakui kerajaan."

"Cantik, ya? Katanya dia prajurit. Biasanya yang seperti itu susah ditundukkan, _lho_."

"Diam, Promp."

Noctis mengamati tayangan ulang di layar televisi. Ia melihat Gladiolus, juga Cor, menyeret gadis berkemeja putih menerobos wartawan. Beberapa gangguan yang cukup dramatis terekam kamera, termasuk ketika seorang bocah berambut pirang ditampar pengawal Niflheim.

"Ugh, sakit." Prompto mengernyitkan hidung. "Dasar bocah dungu."

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

**To be continued.**

**Hai semua! Cler kembali lagi setelah berbagai cobaan yang dialami selama kuliah! :")**

**I'm a bit confused of why they don't turn the FF Versus XIII name to FF XV but whateva~**

**Eniwe, silakan berikan review kalian, 140 karakter kayak tweet doang gak masalah. Salam sapa cipika-cipiki buat author juga tiada apa, author sudah lama tidak disegarkan sapaan pembaca yang baik hati. Buat yang males review, trims ya sudah membaca! Semoga Tahun Barunya kalian menyenangkan!**


	2. Episode 2: The Man With Red Eyes

**HAI SEMUA****‼****! EHEHE...**

**Maafkan. Untuk. Update. Yang. Sangat. Sangat. Lama. **

**Kehidupan kuliah sungguh luar biasa. Sekali sibuk, kerjanya begadang dan makan (dan belajar ya tentunya, sodara-sodara). Sekali gak sibuk, eh masuk goa (tidur). Bukan nyari alasan loh, beneran. Baidewei, sahaya mau ngucapin terima kasihhh kepada temen-temen yang sudah membaca. Trims, SAYA SEMANGAT! (no these words can't explain how happy I am because of you gaiss, love yah!)**

**Ucapan terima kasih spesial buat para reviewer berikut kya kyaa: Lullaby Cherry, mbak Dhe**,** sis Dijah,** **yuura brena, Cirer Caelo, Fujiwara Koharu,** **PinKrystal, Andromeda no Rei, Guest, irieaihara27, TakeOutFaster4, , mira, CrimsonEmerald, Lightning Shun, Dera Maori, **dan** pena biru muda. Makasih juga buat yang udah PM, maafkan kalau ada yang lupa dibalas, giles aja saya gapapa.**

**Chapter 2 ini akan sedikit panjang. Hem hem. I hope you'll enjoy this. Really.**

**Review ya kalo gak keberatan **** makasih!**

"_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah bebera__pa saat lagi, atau, tinggalkan pesan..."_

"Sial," bisik Lightning sambil menekan tombol 'Cancel'. Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya, tetapi ia belum juga berhasil. Sambil mendengus tidak sabar, ditekannya lagi nomor telepon Nora Restaurant.

Sunyi menghinggapi kotak telepon umum. Bulir-bulir hujan bergerak pada dinding kaca. Di luar, hanya terdengar suara hujan yang semakin deras, juga halilintar yang sekali waktu menyerang. Lightning masih berusaha menunggu jawaban ketika pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Gladiolus membungkukkan badan dan berseru nyaring,

"Kita terjebak."

"Apa?"

"Wartawan sudah ramai sekali. Ayo, Tuan Putri, saya akan mengantar Anda menuju _airship_. Tidak ada cara lain supaya Anda bisa sampai ke istana."

**Episode 2: The Man With Red Eyes**

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Lautan manusia. Wartawan, warga setempat, dan prajurit penjaga istana. Mereka berkerumun seperti kawanan semut. Menunggu sambil terus membahas berita yang sama berulang-ulang. Bahkan hujan yang turun deras tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk terus berdiam di luar istana, menanti kedatangan—dan kepulangan—tamu istimewa Niflheim.

Tiga gerbang lumpuh. Akses darat tertutup total. "Hufft, padahal ini kesempatan bagus untuk tebar pesona. Kapan jadi artisnya kalau begini," celetuk Prompto.

Ignis menjawab dengan senyum kalem. Ia duduk di kursi pengemudi sambil terus mengawasi padang rumput yang membentang di luar landasan. Ignis Stupeo Scientia, ialah anggota Lucis Elites dan sahabat seperjuangan Noctis sejak kecil. Berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, berbakat, dan berprestasi sejak muda, ia memang orang yang layak dikagumi. Bahkan keluarga Fleuret terkesan dengannya.

Sementara Noctis, apa yang ia miliki bukan apa-apa selain gelar putra mahkota—dan kutukan.

"_...ta__pi aku tetap mencintaimu__, Noctis-sama."_

Noctis menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. Ia bersandar, memejamkan mata, dan mulai mendengkur lemah. Dari kursi pengemudi, Ignis melirik gerak-gerik sang pangeran. Prompto masih sibuk sendiri, bolak-balik seperti cacing kepanasan sambil sesekali melirik jam digital di atas pintu masuk.

6:18 P.M., waktu Insomnia. Hujan turun semakin deras.

"_Bzzt bzzt... hoi!"_

"Itu Gladiolus! Buka pintunya! Buka!"

Suara desis nyaring membangunkan Noctis dari tidurnya yang singkat. Ia melirik pintu _airship_ yang terbuka, juga Prompto yang mengulurkan tangan keluar. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda masuk dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

Mata Noctis nyaris tidak berkedip.

"Aku akan mengembalikan ponselmu—"

"Tidak aman menggunakan ponsel penghuni istana, Tuan Putri—"

"Ugh!" seru gadis itu karena pintu terlanjur tertutup. Ia membalikkan badan dengan kesal. Kulit di bawah matanya memerah, seolah-olah ia sedang menahan tangis. "Hai, errhm, Nona Lightning Farron. Kita akan segera lepas landas menuju istana, jadi silakan duduk di tempat yang tersedia—"

"Terserahmu," jawab gadis itu ketus, lalu membanting dirinya ke tempat duduk di samping Noctis. Tubuhnya terbungkuk dan ia menubrukkan kepalanya ke punggung kursi depan. Prompto berlalu begitu saja sambil bergumam kesal, semacam 'nenek sihir' atau apa.

Dalam sepuluh menit, _airship_ tersebut lepas landas. Selain jendela depan, semua jendela buram gara-gara air hujan. Lightning masih menyandarkan kepala di kursi depan. Rambutnya layu menutupi wajahnya.

_Klek_.

Lightning menoleh sedikit. Sebuah benda berwarna hitam keperakan tergeletak di samping tangannya. Ia menengok ke samping, ke arah Noctis yang masih menyilangkan tangan dengan ekspresi bosan. "Pakai saja."

"Apa ini?"

"Kau butuh jawaban?"

Noctis mendorong ponsel tersebut lebih jauh. Lightning mengambilnya. Ia menggeser tutupnya dan—setelah melirik Noctis dengan agak waspada—mulai memencet sejumlah nomor di layar ponsel. Ponsel tersebut langsung ia tempelkan ke telinga begitu terdengar nada dering Nora Restaurant.

Tubuhnya gemetaran. Sesekali terdengar suara hidungnya yang tersumbat. Seraya menghela napas panjang, Noctis menarik jaket kulit yang tergelantung di sandaran kursinya. "Hei, sini—"

"Aku mau bicara dengan Serah. Sekarang. Ini aku, ya," ujar Lightning setengah membentak. "Kau Noel Kreiss? Salam kenal, aku gembira. Sekarang, berhenti membuang waktuku dan panggil Serah kemari."

"Galak sekali," bisik Prompto dari belakang. Tiba-tiba, semua orang di dalam _airship_ diam mendengarkan. Bahkan tanpa sadar, Noctis menahan napasnya karena tegang. "Halo, Serah... ini aku..."

Mata Noctis menyempit.

"Jangan menangis. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas." Senyum lembut merekah di bibir Lightning. "Titipkan satu bunga dariku untuk Ayah. Ya, setelah hujan reda. Kau tidak sakit, 'kan? Jangan sampai kau sakit, atau aku akan mengirim orang untuk membunuh Snow... Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Jangan cemas, mengerti?" Sunyi sejenak sebelum Lightning bicara lagi. "Serah, aku... aku ingin bicara dengan Hope... halo? Halo?" Lightning memandangi layar ponsel. "Halo?"

"_Starset. Airship J-113S mendarat di area halaman dalam enam puluh hitungan mundur. Tim lapangan menghitung, dimulai dari sekarang..."_

"Siapa Hope? Nama lelaki, ya? Pacarmu, jangan-jangan?" tanya Prompto penasaran.

"Kenapa terputus? Sial... apa...?"

Lightning menoleh ke arah Noctis. Namun, si rambut hitam hanya diam terpana. Wajah Lightning memerah karena salah tingkah. Ia memalingkan wajah dan cepat-cepat menyodorkan ponsel Noctis.

"Ini..."

"Bawa saja."

Lightning berbalik lagi memandanginya. "...apa?"

"Aku tidak memerlukannya malam ini. Bawa saja dulu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya besok."

"Aaah, pangeran kita memang baik hati dan suka menolong." Prompto bangkit sembari bersiul merdu. "Ayo, Yang Mulia..."

Mata Lightning melebar. Sebelum ia sempat berkomentar, Noctis bangkit dan memungut jaket kulitnya. Ia menepuk kepala Lightning. "_See ya, princess_."

"Ayo, Noct!"

Suara 'duk' yang pelan mengakhiri perjalanan mereka. Desis nyaring terdengar ketika pintu terbuka perlahan.

Prompto tertawa takjub. Halaman istana sudah dipenuhi barisan prajurit—dari yang berseragam putih-kuning, hitam, hingga yang mengenakan jubah kebesaran militer. Seperti lautan manusia yang berwarna-warni.

Noctis menghirup udara luar. Matanya memandangi Istana Insomnia—besar, gelap, dan menjulang tinggi mencakar langit sore. Raksasa kelabu yang tidak pernah berubah. Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki ke anak tangga pertama, terdengar suara aba-aba. Seluruh prajurit menegakkan senjata dan memberi hormat.

"Selamat pulang kembali, Noct," sahut Ignis kepada dirinya sendiri.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Telepon terputus. Mata Serah berkaca-kaca.

"Dia akan menelepon lagi," hibur Noel Kreiss, pria kekar berpakaian biru yang tengah bersandar di tepian pintu.

"Tetapi hujan sangat lebat," bisik Serah. "Dan Hope..."

Hope masih terbaring tidak berdaya di dalam kamar. Ayahnya duduk di samping, menemaninya tanpa istirahat sejak siang tadi. Kata dokter, luka luar yang ia alami cukup parah. Karena Hope terus mengerang kesakitan, mereka tidak bisa apa-apa selain memberinya obat tidur.

Ia memang terluka parah. Sekujur wajahnya lebam karena dihajar. Pihak Niflheim sudah bersedia mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahan ini. Setidaknya, Hope tidak akan masuk sekolah selama satu minggu ke depan.

Yang membuat Serah sedih adalah, Hope terus menyebut-nyebut Lightning. Kepergian Lightning adalah pukulan yang berat baginya. Sementara Serah, ia justru membiarkan kakaknya menjadi korban dalam masalah ini. Ia sendiri mengakui, ia tidak cukup kuat. Ia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi apa yang sekarang kakaknya hadapi.

"Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap begitu."

Serah mulai terisak-isak. Ia takut, takut sekali...

_Karena aku selalu tergantung kepadamu. Aku selalu berdiri di belakang, bersembunyi, berlindung dalam bayang-bayang jubahmu dan sosokmu yang tegap. Sekarang, aku harus bertahan sendiri. Berjuang untuk diriku sendiri._

_Kakak... bisakah aku bertahan tanpamu?_

"Hope?"

Suara Bartholomeow menghentikan tangis Serah. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan buru-buru menghambur ke dalam kamar bersama Noel. Matanya berbinar takjub melihat sepasang mata hijau mengerjap pelan. "Hope!"

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Dayang-dayang itu berwajah masam. Mereka memaksa Lightning memakai gaun dan berdandan anggun selayaknya seorang putri.

Jadi berakhirlah Lightning seperti ini, memakai gaun merah muda dan anting perak yang terus bergoyang setiap ia melangkah. Serah akan tertawa gembira melihat ini. Bagus.

Noctis tidak muncul saat makan malam. Jadi kursi di sebelah Lightning kosong, dan yang menemaninya makan hanya dua orang—seorang gadis berpenampilan serba jingga, Oerba Dia Vanille, dan penguasa negeri Niflheim, Regis Lucis Caelum. Lightning sempat melirik kursi kosong itu dengan—sedikit—berharap, tetapi sampai makan malam selesai Noctis tidak kunjung datang.

Ia cuma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Itu saja. (author tersenyum)

Sejak awal, Lightning sudah merasa aneh dengan gadis bernama Vanille itu—terutama karena ia bermarga Oerba, berambut jingga, memakai pakaian yang agak 'berbeda', dan memanggil Regis dengan sebutan 'Ayah'. Ia bahkan meminta Regis menghabiskan puding yang tersisa di piringnya dan berkali-kali menyebut Lightning sebagai 'kakak perempuannya yang baru'.

Sehabis makan malam itu, Lightning diajak bicara empat mata dengan Regis. Ia seorang pria dengan rambut hitam bercampur uban yang disisir ke belakang, serta kumis-jenggot yang dicukur sangat rapi. Ia mirip sekali dengan Noctis—atau sebaliknya. Dan penampilannya rapi, sangat mengesankan. "Kau cantik sekali, Lightning."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," jawab Lightning kaku, terpengaruh oleh wibawa Regis.

"Vanille sudah di sini sejak berusia tiga tahun. Meninggalkan kelima belas saudaranya untuk kerajaan Oerba, itu bukan hal yang mudah."

Saat itu, Lightning baru mengerti. Gadis bernama Vanille itu ternyata bernasib sama dengannya. Sambil memandangi Vanille yang bersenandung riang di kejauhan, Regis tersenyum. "Ia anakku. Sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu. Sementara kau," ujar Regis, matanya yang biru menyiratkan sesuatu, "kau bisa memanggilku Ayah juga, kalau kau mau."

"Aku turut bersedih atas kepergian ayahmu. Ia memilih keputusan yang tepat dengan tidak menyerahkan Pulse ke tangan yang tidak benar. Kuharap setelah ini kau bisa membantu mempererat hubungan antara Niflheim dan Pulse. Aku percaya kepadamu, Lightning."

"Apa yang mereka tulis tentang dirimu membuatku kagum. Seorang gadis yang menjadi prajurit pada usia yang sangat muda dan gigih berjuang menghidupi adiknya, seorang diri, sampai sekarang. Aku sangat terkesan, sejujurnya." Wajah Lightning memerah karena malu. "Namun, ada saat di mana kita harus pergi demi orang yang paling kita cintai. Supaya mereka dapat bangkit, lalu menemukan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri. Bukankah begitu... Lightning?"

Kata-kata terakhir seolah Regis ucapkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ketika Lightning menoleh, ia melihat Regis sudah berdiri di suatu sudut lorong, memandangi lukisan seorang wanita berambut hitam.

Wanita itu masih muda. Ia mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan yang berwarna hitam dan terbuat dari bahan satin. Rambutnya yang lurus menjuntai panjang mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya. Rambut yang sangat sempurna—bahkan lebih indah daripada tiara emas di puncak kepala wanita itu. Ia menatap pengamatnya dengan lembut, selembut caranya menyilangkan tangan di atas kedua kakinya.

Karena Regis kelihatan sibuk mengamati lukisan itu, Lightning memutuskan untuk pamit dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Hari yang amat panjang. Akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat sekarang.

"_Kau butuh jawaban?"_

Suara itu—jernih, dingin, dan mengintimidasi. Lightning memutar gagang pintu kamarnya sambil mulai membayangkan pertemuan mereka di _airship_. Itu pertemuan yang mengesankan. Seumur hidup, tidak ada orang yang bagi Lightning pantas disandingkan dengan istilah 'karisma'. Tidak ada, sampai ia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Noctis itu.

Dan matanya, matanya yang biru seperti api...

Lightning mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja rias. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya dan bermaksud untuk mencoba menghubungi Serah—selagi Cor belum tahu kalau ia memakai ponsel milik Noctis. Tetapi, apa yang terlihat di layar membuatnya tercenung.

_2 missed calls, 1 message._ Semua dari orang bernama "Luna". (dan Lightning tidak sengaja membuka pesan tersebut, bah opera sabun banget)

_Noctis-sama, kurasa kau sudah sampai di Niflheim dan sedang sibuk. Nikmatilah waktu bersama keluargamu. Semoga kau gembira. Hubungi aku segera, ya?_

_Noctis sama, ingatlah aku seperti aku mengingatmu._

Lightning terduduk kaku. Dalam sekejap, _mood_ dan rasa tidak sabarnya untuk menghubungi Serah lenyap ditelan bumi.

Bukan main, ia malu karena sudah membuka pesan yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Melanggar privasi orang, tentu saja! Di samping itu, seharusnya Noctis memberikan peringatan dulu sebelum ini atau memintanya supaya tidak bermacam-macam dengan pesan yang masuk. Meminjamkan ponsel tanpa pertimbangan dulu kepada orang lain, apa menurutnya itu baik?

Wajah Lightning merah padam. Ia malu sekali. Tetapi lebih dari itu, ia marah.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Noctis berdiri di tengah aula. Matanya tertuju ke lukisan raksasa yang terpasang di dinding tengah. Tingginya enam kaki dan latarnya berwarna biru tua. Pada lukisan tersebut, tampak Noctis—yang berumur sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun di sana—berdiri di samping almarhum ibunya dan Vanille. Ayahnya berdiri di belakang, memegang bahu Noctis dan memasang senyum hangat ala seorang ayah.

"_Kau Noel Kreiss? Salam kenal, aku gembira."_

Noctis berusaha menahan senyum. Awalnya, ia memang terkejut melihat Lightning Farron dan cara bicaranya yang sinis. Namun, sikapnya sangat berbeda setelah bicara dengan orang yang—Noctis yakin—ia sayangi. Suaranya menjadi halus, tatapannya melembut, dan senyumnya...

Noctis memiringkan bibir. Mungkin, itu senyum yang mampu membuat jantung manusia berhenti berdetak—menurut kamus bahasa _playboy_ ala Prompto. _Well_, sejak kapan Noctis memakai bahasa semacam itu?

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia."

Noctis terperanjat melihat lelaki bertopi di sampingnya. "Selamat pagi, Fernand."

"Anda kelihatan segar pagi ini," ucap Fernand, lelaki berambut ungu dan ikal itu—si pelukis istana. "Saya menghabiskan waktu dua tahun untuk membuat lukisan ini. Anda suka?"

"Luar biasa."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Tetapi, saya rasa lukisan ini sudah waktunya diganti." Fernand tersenyum memandangi karyanya sendiri. "Tetap dengan Tifa di sana, atau tidak?"

Noctis tidak menjawab.

"Beliau sangat cantik. Kalaupun termakan umur, saya yakin kecantikannya tidak akan pudar. Yah... sayang sekali..."

Tangan Noctis terkepal. Kenangan akan tragedi sepuluh tahun yang lalu kembali menyergap pikirannya. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya tidak bermaksud..."

"Pagi, Light!"

Wajah Noctis terangkat. Ia menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dari atas panggung pemusik, Prompto melompat turun dengan senyum nakal, menghampiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda—_well_, siapa lagi?—yang memakai sweter hijau pastel dan celana pendek. Melihat wajahnya yang masam, tanpa sadar Noctis tersenyum. "Siapa dia?" bisik Fernand, berusaha melihat lebih jelas di tengah keramaian aula.

Tanpa mengindahkan Prompto, Lightning berjalan menghampiri Noctis. Ia masih muram seperti kemarin, tapi ada yang berbeda. Kali ini, ia kelihatan menakutkan. Sebelum Noctis sempat menyapa, Lightning meraih tangan kanannya. Dengan bibir mengerucut, ia letakkan ponsel sang pangeran. "Terima kasih," bisiknya, dingin dan penuh penekanan.

"Err, sama-sama." Dahi Noctis berkerut. "Apa... terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hei, Light, kau begadang semalaman buat membaca pesan-pesannya Luna, ya?"

"DIAM!"

Prompto tersentak mundur. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi diri—seandainya sang putri akan menonjoknya, atau bagaimana—tetapi Lightning malah berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang heran serta Noctis yang terdiam karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi dia putri Pulse itu? Lightning?" Mata Fernand berbinar. "Andai saya bisa membuatnya duduk dan melukisnya dalam balutan gaun. Cantik seperti dewi."

"Cantik... seperti dewi..." Noctis mengangguk tipis. "Ya."

_Idiot! Idiot!_

Lightning menggigit bibir. Baru sekarang ia menyesal dengan perilakunya tadi. Bukannya menunjukkan rasa terima kasih, ia malah memperlakukan Noctis seakan-akan pemuda itu sudah berselingkuh—bukan, bukan! Bukan seperti itu!

Arrgghh! Lightning menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ia berjalan di pinggir halaman-samping istana. Sebagian besar orang yang lewat adalah prajurit-prajurit berseragam putih-kuning. Mereka menenteng senjata dan membawa-bawa _walkie-talkie _di saku masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk keluar-masuk truk, berbincang, berlatih bela diri, memeriksa stok senjata api, bahkan berlari santai dalam satu kelompok—persis seperti apa yang dulu dialami Lightning ketika ia pertama kali masuk sekolah militer.

Sebuah patung seukuran manusia berdiri di dekat Lightning. Ia berambut panjang, memakai baju zirah bergaya kuno, dan menjulurkan pedang di tangannya. Pada batu pijakan patung tersebut, tertera tulisan "_Cecil Harvey_". Lightning mengamati patung tersebut, kemudian berjalan dan kembali menemukan patung-patung lain.

"_Terra Branford_", "_Bartz Klauser_", "_Tidus_", "_Squall Leonhart_", dan patung-patung lain berbaris di pinggir halaman. Penampilan mereka berlainan—ada yang masih kuno dan ada yang modern—seakan mereka adalah gambaran perkembangan zaman di Niflheim. Pasti mereka prajurit legendaris atau semacamnya. Bentuk apresiasi yang mengagumkan, berbeda sekali dengan Pulse.

Lightning berhenti melihat patung terakhir. Yang satu ini kelihatan lebih baru dari yang lain. Ia seorang pemuda berlengan kekar dan berambut tegak seperti bokong _chocobo_. Di hadapannya, tertancap sebuah pedang besar yang sudah kotor. Itu pedang asli, sepertinya. Entah mengapa, patung yang ini kelihatan tidak sebahagia patung-patung lain.

"Yang terkuat sesungguhnya adalah yang pandai menyembunyikan ketakutan."

Lightning menoleh ke samping. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi—dengan jubah semerah darah dan bandana berwarna senada—berdiri diam di sampingnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah keramaian. Walau tidak yakin apa orang ini memang sedang mengajaknya bicara, Lightning menengok juga ke arah yang ia amati. Ternyata ada Cor di sana. Ia berdiri di kursi sebuah truk dan sedang serius mendengarkan penjelasan seorang pemuda—Noctis...

Wajah Lightning memerah. Buru-buru ia membalikkan badan supaya mereka tidak melihatnya. "Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, tetapi Niflheim masih terluka."

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan?"

Pria itu ikut membalikkan badan. Jubahnya yang compang-camping berkibar pelan. Lightning menunduk sedikit, menatap tangannya yang ternyata bukan tangan asli—lebih seperti tangan buatan dari baja. Pada tangan tersebut, terukir sebuah tulisan kecil. _Vincent Valentine._ "Paranoid. Telah banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan untuk melindungi keluarga kerajaan, terutama sang pewaris tahta." Pria itu terus bicara. "Seorang pangeran kecil yang tumbuh dengan kekuatan dewa dan dididik untuk menjadi yang terkuat, ia hanya akan menjadi pecundang sampai kapanpun, bila nyatanya ia masih terlalu takut menghadapi iblis tua—"

"Kau punya tujuan mengatakan semua itu?" bisik Lightning ketus. "Siapapun dirimu, dengar. Aku orang baru di sini dan aku tidak tertarik..."

"Light?"

Bibir Lightning terkatup. Ia menengok ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati Noctis berdiri dengan ekspresi heran. Dicobanya menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku..." Lightning menoleh ke samping. Ia tidak mengerti—si jubah merah yang tadi sudah menghilang. "Omong kosong."

"Hei," bisik Noctis sembari mendekat. Lightning mencoba untuk tidak menatap matanya, tetapi pemuda itu lalu membungkuk agar bisa menatap lurus ke arah Lightning. "Ayo."

"Ke mana?"

"Kau butuh jawaban?" Noctis memandangi patung di hadapan Lightning. Nama "_Cloud_ _Strife_" terukir tebal di sana. Sembari mengayunkan tangan, ia berbisik, "Ikut saja."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_What've you done_

_Stranger_

_Can't stop thinking of you_

_Every second is close to you_

_Break the spell, let me free_

Matahari sudah agak tinggi ketika Lightning masuk ke hutan itu. Pohon-pohonnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tetapi jumlahnya banyak hingga menutupi langit dan membuat tempat itu menjadi gelap. Mungkin itulah sebabnya hanya ada semak-semak besar di sini, tanpa rumput atau tanaman kecil. Sambil terus melihat-lihat, Lightning berjalan mengejar Noctis.

"Hei..."

Ia masuk ke sebuah padang rumput kecil. Rerumputan itu masih sedikit basah dan berdiri tegak setinggi lutut Lightning. Noctis berdiri di tengah-tengah, menikmati kehangatan matahari yang menimpa wajahnya. Sembari tersenyum, ia melirik Lightning dan berbisik, "Ayo."

Lalu mereka masuk ke hutan lagi—hutan yang serupa, tapi dengan semak yang lebih lebat dari hutan yang tadi. Di beberapa tempat, malah ada pohon-pohon beri yang sedang berbuah lebat. _Tempat apa ini?_

"Di sini," sahut Noctis sambil mendaki sebuah tanjakan. Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Lightning. "Ayo..."

"Aku bisa sendiri—ufft!"

"Hei!" Noctis menyambar tangan Lightning. Sambil menariknya ke atas, ia menggeleng kesal. "Dasar ceroboh."

"Ke mana sebenarnya kita...?"

"_Tuh_," gumam Noctis sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping. Pagar besi berukuran besar membentang sejauh mata memandang, berlatarkan langit berwarna biru dan burung-burung yang terbang berkelompok.

Ketika Lightning mendekat, ia dapat melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik pagar tersebut. Sebuah perairan. "Ayo, Light."

Noctis mengulurkan tangan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia sudah berjongkok di atas pagar. Tubuhnya tertimpa cahaya matahari dan membentuk siluet hitam di angkasa. Seraya meraih tangan Noctis, Lightning mulai memanjat. Ia tumpukan satu tangannya lagi ke pagar sementara kakinya dinaikkan ke atas pagar.

"Bisa?" Noctis duduk berbarengan dengan sang putri. "Hati-hati. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Trauma," jawab Noctis santai. "Tetapi ini tempat kesukaanku. Begitulah."

Lightning memandangi tempat ini—sebuah sungai besar yang diapit oleh padang rumput dan tebing-tebing curam. Permukaan air membentang setidaknya dua puluh meter di bawah mereka. Beberapa bongkah batu besar menyembul keluar dari air. Di atasnya, seperti di tebing-tebing itu, tumbuh tanaman berbunga dan semak-semak berwarna jingga. Serangga-serangga beraneka warna terbang bebas kesana-kemari.

"Dulu, jika aku menghilang, Ayah dan para penjaga pasti akan mencariku di sini," gumam Noctis. "Mereka sangat protektif. Kalau aku menghilang sebentar saja, mereka sudah panik sekali."

"Karena kau pewaris tahta?"

"Ya. Dan lebih dari itu..." Noctis menatap Lightning. "Aku tidak normal."

"Oo. Benarkah?"

"Benarkah?" Noctis menyeringai. Tubuhnya sedikit terguncang karena kaget. "Baiklah, Lightning Farron. Kapan-kapan kau akan lihat."

Pipi Lightning memerah. Pemuda ini, saat menyeringai pun kelihatan—sedikit—manis. Ia punya wajah yang tirus, hidung yang mancung, dan mata sebiru api yang menarik. Walaupun begitu, Lightning heran melihat keletihan di wajah itu—terutama karena lingkaran merah di bawah matanya.

Noctis seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tetapi lalu mengurungkan niatnya dan beralih ke hal lain.

"Light, jadi... kau sudah tahu soal Luna?"

_Deg!_ Napas Lightning tertahan.

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, kau akan merahasiakan soal dia. Aku tidak ingin—"

"Ya. Bukan masalah."

Mata Noctis menyempit.

"Baiklah," ujarnya seraya kembali memandangi sungai. "Aku percaya kepadamu."

Ada kesunyian yang aneh di antara mereka sejak topik yang satu itu. Gara-garanya, Lightning ingin sekali kembali ke istana sekarang juga. Tetapi, ia tidak terlalu berharap. Selain Cor dan kawanannya, tidak banyak yang bersikap ramah di sana.

Lightning menggigit bibir.

"Kau dan keluargamu... mengapa keluar dari istana?"

"Ayahku menikah lagi. Kami diusir."

Noctis terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak mencoba..."

"Kembali? Tidak." Lightning memandangi permukaan air. "Setelah ibuku meninggal, tinggal aku dan adikku."

Dan sejak itulah, Lightning memutuskan untuk berhenti dari sekolah dan masuk ke akademi militer Pulse. Demi Serah—demi sesuap nasi dan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk adiknya. Ia juga tidak peduli soal perebutan tahta atau apapun itu. "Hidup dalam ketenangan lebih baik," bisik Lightning.

"Ya. Hidup seperti itu tidak ternilai harganya. Seandainya saja..."

_Tririririt! Tririririt!_

Noctis menarik keluar ponsel di sakunya. Lightning berdeham pelan. Ia membalikkan badan dan turun dari pagar. "... bicara lebih pelan. Ya... ada apa di sana? Maksudmu... apa?"

Lightning menunggu Noctis dengan agak tegang. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di suatu tempat—dan kedengarannya ini bukan masalah yang gampang.

Dan benar saja—ketika turun, aura Noctis terasa sangat berbeda. Tangannya gemetar dan matanya membelalak tidak tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Noct?"

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Lightning menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Ada kuil, gedung-gedung bergaya modern, serta sebuah monumen raksasa—semacam patung wanita—yang berdiri di atas sebuah piringan batu raksasa. Areal ini seharusnya kelihatan luas dan lapang. Namun, orang-orang berhamburan kesana-kemari dan berebutan memasuki bus penyelamat. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya berteriak histeris. Kacau sekali.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Lightning berlari menyusul Noctis. Ia dapat melihat sekelompok orang berkumpul di bawah piringan batu—termasuk di antaranya Cor, Gladiolus, Ignis, dan Prompto. "Noct!" seru Prompto ketika Noctis tiba.

"Bahamut sudah kami habisi. Sekarang kami menyebarkan pasukan untuk menyisiri area ini. Inang yang asli belum ditemukan. Semoga semua lancar. Untuk sekarang, yang terbaik adalah mengungsikan penduduk," jelas Cor dengan napas memburu. "Sial. Tidak saya sangka 'dia' akan datang secepat _ini_..."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Putri?" Mata Gladiolus melebar melihat kedatangan Lightning. "Oh, tidak. Ini gila. Kenapa Anda bisa di sini? Anda mengikuti Yang Mulia?"

"Siapa 'dia'? Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku—?!"

"_Sephiroth_," jawab wanita berselendang biru di sebelah Gladiolus. "Apa, Tuan Putri? Tertarik untuk berpartisipasi?"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Fang, kau di sini dan jaga dia."

"Apa? Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Nanti kau cemburu."

"Omong kosong. Apa karena aku perempuan?"

"Bukan begitu! Hei..."

"_Guys_, berhenti bertengkar..."

"Diam."

Baik Fang maupun Gladiolus terdiam, begitu juga yang lain. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang. Semua orang menatap Noctis tanpa berkedip, tidak terkecuali Lightning. "Berikan aku senjata—"

"Pulanglah."

Lightning mendengus. "Setidaknya aku bisa membantu—"

"Kau orang luar. Jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

"_Guys_, arah jam dua!" teriak seorang pria berkumis sembari mengayunkan tangan. Seluruh anggota kelompok langsung bangkit dan bergegas mengikuti pria tersebut. "Ayolah, Noct, berhenti bertengkar dan maju!" oceh Prompto.

Noctis masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Kepalanya tertunduk pelan. "Ini urusan_ku_, Light. Kau tidak akan bisa membantu," bisiknya dengan suara tertahan. "Kau akan mengerti nanti."

Lightning mengepalkan tangan.

"Baik. Pergilah."

Sang pangeran mengangguk tipis. Ia membalikkan badan dan dalam sekejap menghilang dari pandangan. Tinggallah Lightning sendiri, di sana, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Ia meninggalkan monumen dan bergerak menuju keramaian. Pemandangan orang-orang yang terus berlarian membuat kepalanya pusing. Walaupun langkahnya sedikit goyah, ia tetap tegap berjalan.

Kemudian, muncul suara gemuruh.

Lightning menengok ke belakang. Matanya menyempit. Asap berwarna hitam muncul melilit monumen yang tadi, diikuti suara letusan yang hebat dari piringan monumen. Patung wanita yang berdiri di atasnya langsung terlempar dan tumbang. Lightning baru saja akan lari menghindar ke samping. Tetapi lalu, seluruh pemandangan di sekitarnya menjadi kabur.

Angin dingin berdesir menimpa wajahnya. Ia menggoyangkan kaki, mencoba mencari-cari tanah atau sesuatu yang bisa dipijak. Begitu kakinya menyentuh tanah, penglihatannya menjadi jernih dan ia bisa kembali bernapas.

Lalu ia melihat Noctis. Di sampingnya. Jarak wajah mereka hanya sejengkal, sehingga seharusnya ia tidak salah lihat. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di wajahnya—matanya, matanya yang tidak lagi biru seperti api.

Lightning menatap mata itu. Noctis, matanya...

Merah.

Merah seperti darah.

Sulit dipercaya. Semasa kecil, Lightning memang sering mendengar cerita tentang manusia bermata merah—yang konon adalah pembawa sial dan akan membawa bencana besar bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, Lightning tidak pernah menyangka bahwa manusia semacam itu benar-benar ada.

Noctis melepaskan tubuh Lightning. Ia menatapnya dengan sedih—seakan-akan, ia bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu dan ingin berkata: _ya... kau lihat keadaanku sekarang_.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Caelum...?"

Lightning terperanjat. Seorang pria berambut putih dan berbadan tinggi berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia menyeringai, alisnya bergerak turun. Dari punggungnya, muncul kepulan-kepulan asap berwarna putih. Noctis membalikkan badan—sebuah pedang bermata dua muncul di tangannya.

"Ya, kau semakin kuat. Aku dapat merasakannya."

"Jangan banyak bicara."

Pria itu terkekeh-kekeh. Asap yang menyelubungi tubuhnya semakin pekat. Ia menjerit nyaring, membuat tekanan udara di sekitarnya meningkat. Angin berdesir kencang. Tanah alun-alun mulai bergemuruh.

Lightning jatuh berlutut. Ia pandangi Noctis yang masih berdiri tegap memunggunginya. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat pria yang tadi lenyap dalam asap—digantikan oleh sosok bertubuh tinggi dan berambut kelabu... seorang pria, memakai jubah putih dan memegang samurai di tangannya. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar tertiup angin, dan tatapannya yang jahat lurus menusuk Noctis.

Sepasang sayap menyembul keluar dari punggung pria itu. Lightning menyeret mundur tubuhnya. _Jadi, dialah Sephiroth..._

"Sepuluh tahun. Kau membuatku cukup lama menunggu," bisiknya pelan. "Tunjukkan sesuatu, Caelum. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa Cloud dan Tifa?"

"Tutup mulutmu." Noctis menggeram. "Jangan sekali-kali menyebut Cloud... atau bahkan nama _ibuku_... kau tua bangka terkutuk..."

Noctis melempar pedangnya ke arah Sephiroth. Pedang itu melesat bak petir, dan tubuh Noctis tertarik seperti magnet menyusul pedang tersebut.

Sephiroth tersenyum. Ia menyambar pedang Noctis tepat ketika sang pangeran muncul di hadapannya. Noctis terperanjat melihat pedangnya ditahan. "Hanya ini?"

Kemudian, pedang yang dipegang Sephiroth melebur menjadi debu kristal. Sephiroth mengangkat kepala, memandangi puluhan pedang lain yang melayang di udara bersama debu kristal—semua mengarah tepat ke dirinya. "Luar biasa, Caelum," bisiknya.

Begitu Noctis menggerakkan tangan, seluruh pedang tersebut melesat ke arah Sephiroth.

Tetapi, Sephiroth lenyap dalam sepersekian detik dan muncul di belakang Noctis. Ia meninju tubuh Noctis. Noctis terjengkal jatuh—saking tidak terduganya, ia tidak sempat mengendalikan senjata-senjatanya. Pedang-pedang tersebut melesat datang. Dua di antaranya menggores punggung Noctis.

"Oggh!"

Noctis mendengus lemah. Punggung kemejanya robek dan dipenuhi darah. Dengan langkah santai, Sephiroth berjalan melewati pedang-pedang tersebut dan menghampiri Noctis. Ia injak punggung Noctis tanpa rasa kasihan. Telapak kakinya ia tekankan kuat-kuat ke luka Noctis.

Noctis mengerang kesakitan. "Padahal aku _baru_ memakai tanganku," ujar Sephiroth. "Dan ini hasil didikan mereka selama sepuluh tahun. Mengecewakan."

"Jangan..."

"Kau meminta ampun?" Sephiroth menggeleng pelan. "Mudah sekali menyerah. Tidak kusangka, pewaris tahta ternyata sepecundang ini. Manusia-manusia Caelum memang menyedihkan..."

"L-Light... jangan..."

Sephiroth mengangkat kepala. Angin berdesir menimpa rambutnya.

_Maafkan aku. Noctis, sekali ini, aku akan berhutang banyak maaf kepadamu._

JRATTTS‼!

Tubuh Sephiroth gemetar. Tulang-tulang lehernya menyembul keluar.

Perlahan, ia menoleh ke belakang. Memandangi bulu-bulu putih yang berceceran tidak tentu, juga sebuah benda putih yang tergeletak diam seperti benda mati. Pangkalnya yang kasar mengeluarkan suara desis pelan. Mata Sephiroth semakin lebar.

Sayap kirinya. Ditebas.

Lightning berdiri di hadapan Sephiroth. Salah satu pedang Noctis berada dalam genggamannya. Tangan Noctis gemetar—tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sephiroth tertunduk—bibirnya bergerak pelan.

"... baik sekali."

Jantung Lightning seolah berhenti berdetak.

Sephiroth menyambar leher Lightning, mencengkeramnya kuat sekali sampai Lightning tidak sanggup bernapas. "Kau..." bisiknya dengan tatapan mematikan. "Kau _harus_ mati..."

Cahaya biru muncul dari tangan Sephiroth. Lightning memekik kesakitan."Egggh, uuurgh!""

"Hentikan!"

"Matilah."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sephiroth melempar tubuh Lightning ke samping. Lightning terhempas jauh—penglihatannya kabur dan angin melolong kencang di sekelilingnya seperti tornado.

Punggung Lightning menghantam jendela depan sebuah bus. Kaca jendela bus, seluruhnya, pecah hingga berkeping-keping. Tubuh Lightning meluncur hingga ke lantai belakang, mengejutkan orang-orang di belakang dan semua orang di dalam bus.

Ia duduk terkulai dengan mata setengah terbuka. Mulutnya berdarah. Pecahan kaca berserakan di sekelilingnya.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Hope berdiri di dekat jendela. Matanya memandangi anak-anak yang berlarian ceria di jalan.

"Pagi," sapa Serah. Ia masuk membawa nampan berisi roti ikan dan air jeruk hangat. Di belakangnya, turut serta Bartholomeow. Ada kepahitan di balik senyum yang ia tunjukkan. "Hope, sudah kusiapkan ini khusus untukmu. Habiskan, ya?"

"Terima kasih, Serah-san," jawab Hope sembari tersenyum. Syukurlah, luka-luka di wajahnya sudah lebih pulih sekarang.

Lima hari telah berlalu sejak kepergian Lightning. Kehebohan di media sudah mereda. Meskipun restoran sudah kembali beroperasi, prajurit-prajurit Niflheim masih berjaga di sekitar Nora Restaurant. Butuh waktu lama sampai tidak ada lagi pengunjung yang bertanya soal masalah Niflheim.

Semua berubah, tidak terkecuali Hope. Ia tidak lagi merengek. Ia tidak lagi bertingkah atau mengganggu kru restoran, hal yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian orang. Ia juga tidak lagi sinis kepada ayahnya, seperti yang sering ia perbuat sejak kepergian ibunya. Pembawaannya berubah sekali—lebih tenang dan tidak lagi kasar.

"_Kita tidak bisa sedih berlama-lama. Benar 'kan, Serah-san?"_

Itu yang dikatakan Hope dua hari yang lalu. Bocah itu bukan orang yang biasa bicara serius. Karena itu, Serah yakin, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Di balik sikapnya yang semakin tenang, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Begitu Serah dan Bartholomeow duduk di sofa,

"Ayah," ujar Hope, "izinkan aku masuk sekolah militer."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Episode 3: What The Hell Is Going On?

_Aku takut dengan waktu. Ia memisahkan manusia lewat lupa, mengubah makna menjadi mati rasa._

"Oke semua! Sekarang berbarislah yang tertib, karena perlombaan akan segera dimulai," ujar Sersan Amodar. Pria gemuk berambut tipis itu mulai menghitung jumlah siswa yang sudah berkumpul di tepi danau. Bolpennya bergerak naik-turun mengikuti komat-kamit bibirnya. "Lima puluh sembilan, enam puluh, enam puluh satu... ah, kurang satu?"

"Selamat pagi, Sir!"

Seorang pemuda jangkung muncul dari balik semak-belukar. Ia mengenakan tanktop putih dan celana basket berwarna kuning. Begitu ia bergabung, siswa-siswa yang lain spontan mengerubunginya. "Ke mana saja, Bocah? Kau ini selalu saja terlambat!"

"Maaf, ada surat dari—aduh!"

Pemuda itu tersentak terkena jitakan temannya. Yang lain tertawa-tawa dan berebut menepuk kepala si pemuda. "Kali ini kau yang mewakili kami, oke?! Kau harus memenangkan Camp Tiga!"

"A-apa?! Aku?!"

_Karena orang-orang selalu menipuku, berkata bahwa hari esok selalu akan lebih baik—tetapi kuhitung pula jarak waktu yang memisahkan kita, yang semakin bertambah setiap fajar pergi dan datang—dan aku takut, hanya karena memikirkan apakah sungguh hari pertemuan antara kau dan aku akan datang kembali._

Amodar mengangkat tangannya. Begitu peluit berbunyi, kesepuluh orang pemuda di garis _start_ melesat dan melompat masuk ke danau. Anggota yang tersisa langsung berkerumun di tepi danau. Melompat, berteriak-teriak, menyanyikan yel-yel camp masing-masing, dan saling mengejek lawan mereka.

"Hope memimpin! Hope sudah di depan!"

"Dia cepat sekali! Bagus!"

"Bendera Academia sudah dipasang di tengah hutan. Tugas kalian adalah membawa pulang satu bendera dalam lima belas menit. Tim yang berhasil akan mendapatkan bonus waktu telepon ke rumah dan bisa maju ke babak selanjutnya! Ayo, anak-anak, cepat, cepat! Jangan sampai kalian dimangsa monster air!" celoteh Amodar dari pengeras suara. "Kerja bagus, Estheim. Lanjutkan."

"Bocaaah, kau harus menang‼!"

_Aku tidak ingin lupa. Karena itu, Dewa, turunkan hujan untukku—satu-satunya penyambung kenangan di antara hatiku dengan hatinya—supaya kami tidak pernah saling melupakan._

**Episode 3: What The Hell Is Going On?**

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Napas Hope terengah-engah saat keluar dari danau. Sekujur tubuhnya basah dan pucat terkena air danau yang dingin. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memandangi teman-temannya yang bergembira di seberang. Setelah melambaikan tangan, ia berlari masuk ke hutan.

Tidak biasanya hutan di seberang danau lebih gelap seperti hari ini. Padahal, hari ini cuacanya cukup cerah. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan—seakan-akan pohon-pohon ini sedang mencoba mengusir siapapun yang datang. Hope berusaha untuk konsentrasi, melewati semak-semak berduri dan tanah yang naik-turun. Ia meringis kesakitan.

'_Masih tidak ada kabar.'_

Hope tertegun. Sepotong kalimat dari surat tadi kembali terlintas dalam benaknya.Setiap bulan, setiap kali menerima surat dari Bodhum, Hope selalu berharap akan ada kabar dari Niflheim, sesedikit apapun itu. Tetapi tahun demi tahun telah berlalu. Bahkan Serah dan yang lain sudah semakin jarang membahas hal ini.

Lagi-lagi, Hope teringat akan peristiwa pahit itu. Kamera-kamera, lautan wartawan, prajurit bersenjata api, dan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan gadis berambut merah muda dalam dekapannya. Bagaimana dengan kejamnya mereka menyeret pergi orang yang sangat Hope sayangi—ia tidak pernah melupakannya. Tidak seharipun.

_Light-san_, batin Hope. Lima tahun—tanpa satupun kabar. Lightning tidak muncul di mana-mana. Tidak di surat kabar, televisi, ataupun acara-acara kerajaan. Bahkan tidak di peringatan kematian ayah dan ibunya sendiri. Tidak pernah ada surat atau setidaknya utusan yang datang untuk memberikan kabar ke Bodhum. Lightning hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Tentu saja Serah dan yang lain sangat khawatir. Mereka pernah mencoba mencari informasi lewat petugas kepolisian Bodhum. Mereka bahkan pernah ingin mendatangi langsung istana kerajaan. Namun, mereka tidak pernah berhasil menembus ibukota Niflheim. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Pengamanan Bodhum diperketat. Segala-galanya berubah sejak kejadian itu.

Hope mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Disingkirkannya sejenis tanaman menjalar yang menghalangi jalan menurun. Dengan hati-hati, ia melompat turun dan kembali berlari, melintasi semak-semak _cherry_ dan pepohonan yang semakin jarang jaraknya. Tidak jauh darinya, sudah tampak sebuah padang rumput.

Padang rumput itu dikelilingi tebing-tebing batu. Bayang-bayang tebing menjulang tinggi membentuk daerah gelap di sebagian besar pematang padang rumput tersebut. Di tengah padang, tertancap sebilah tongkat berbentuk salib—dengan beberapa helai kain biru terikat padanya. Tanpa buang waktu, Hope berjalan menghampiri tongkat tersebut.

Angin dingin bertiup dari celah-celah tebing. Hope meringis kedinginan. Dengan buru-buru, dilepasnya salah satu bendera yang terikat di tongkat tersebut. Ia menyibak rambutnya yang masih basah.

Tiba-tiba, bayang-bayang tebing bergerak dan berubah bentuk, diikuti desis rerumputan dan suara angin yang semakin kencang. Hope memandangi bayangan di sekelilingnya. Lalu mendongak ke atas, ke puncak tebing. Untuk sejenak, ia pikir apa yang dilihatnya tidak nyata.

Ia melihat sesosok manusia berjubah. Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, karena ia berdiri membelakangi arah matahari. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar tertiup angin. Di belakangnya, tampak sebuah sayap—_sayap_, Hope mengulangi kata yang satu itu. Selama beberapa detik, ia terdiam memandangi sosok itu.

"Bocaaah!"

Hope berbalik. Dari arah hutan, muncul lima orang rekan sejawatnya. Hope berteriak menghentikan mereka. Ia menoleh lagi ke puncak tebing yang tadi. Detik itu juga ia tersadar—sosok yang tadi sudah menghilang. "Apa, Estheim? Ada apa?"

"T-tidak ada..." gumam Hope pelan. _Aneh... aneh sekali._

_Siapa orang itu?_ Tidak mungkin ia kebetulan ada di sana. Hope tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat—atau sebenarnya, apa ia harus berbuat sesuatu atau tidak. Setelahnya, ia kembali bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain, ke tempat mereka berkumpul di seberang danau tadi. Sampai kembali pun, ia belum bisa menghapus sosok tadi dari pikirannya.

Hampir saja Hope melebihi batas waktu yang ditetapkan. Rekan-rekan setimnya bersorak-sorai gembira, merayakan kemenangan untuk babak pertama. Hope menghela napas panjang.

"Kau melambat, Hope," celetuk Sersan Amodar, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah Hope. "Hari ini catatan waktumu memburuk. Biasanya kau yang paling gesit di antara teman-temanmu. Ceritakan—kau sakit, atau ada masalah?"

"Eh, err..." Hope menggaruk kepalanya. "Ahaha... tidak ada, Sir!"

"Kau yakin?"

"B-benar. Bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, yah... tadi kukira aku melihat... hantu. Itu saja."

"Hantu? Yang seperti apa? Wanita cantik?"

"Yah, aku tidak tahu dia wanita atau tidak. Rambutnya panjang... dan dia punya semacam sayap, err... satu sayap saja, kurasa. Hantu macam apa itu."

"Kau serius?"

"Itu yang kulihat, sih. Ehm, tapi aku yakin tadi itu cuma satu sayap. Mungkin... t-tapi aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin dia hantu..." Hope menghentikan kata-katanya. Ekspresi yang ia lihat pada wajah Amodar menunjukkan kalau ucapannya ditanggapi dengan sangat serius. Ia tertawa lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Paling-paling cuma hantu, sih. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan! Hehehe..."

Sersan Amodar terkekeh. "_Well_, kalau begitu... tetaplah bersama kawan-kawanmu, Hope."

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Hujan turun semakin deras seiring datangnya malam. Namun, suasana semakin meriah.

Terdengar suara derap langkah memecah air. Dari tepian lapangan, terlihat sekelompok pemuda bertelanjang dada dan kompak berlari mengelilingi halaman. Seruan "satu-dua" sekuat tenaga menjadi pemacu semangat mereka. Hope berada di dua baris paling belakang, mengikuti kawan-kawannya berlari dan berhitung.

Samar-samar, Hope melihat seseorang melambai seraya mendekati mereka. Ternyata Sersan Amodar.

"Estheim, ke tempatmu sebentar," suruh Amodar lantang. Hope menghentikan larinya dan baru saja akan bertanya. Namun, Sersan Amodar sudah menghilang di tengah hujan. Hope mendesah heran.

Kamar para siswa damai sekali. Hanya terdengar suara hujan lebat di luar, ditemani lampu neon yang membuat kamar tampak remang-remang. Biasanya, kamar ini selalu ribut oleh siswa yang mengobrol, main kartu, ejek-mengejek, dan berkelahi—semua tidak jauh dari pukulan, teriakan, umpatan, dan kata-kata jorok. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Hope melangkah masuk. Langkah kakinya meninggalkan jejak-jejak air di lantai.

Hope berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya. Mengamati bekas-bekas tinta spidol yang ia buat pada tiang kayu. Merendahkan tangan, membandingkan tinggi badannya dulu dengan yang sekarang. Ya, waktu memang mengubah manusia.

Sudah hampir lima tahun sejak Hope pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Academia. Ia berpisah dari keluarganya di Bodhum dan bekerja keras di sini—menjalani latihan seberat apapun demi lulus ke tingkat selanjutnya. Ia selalu berharap bisa menjadi siswa terbaik, lalu menjadi prajurit yang tangguh yang mampu melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terutama orang-orang yang ia cintai—juga terutama demi janji yang pernah ia sanggupi.

"_Kau harus sudah lebih kuat saat kita bertemu lagi... Hope."_

Tubuh Hope merinding. Tepat saat itu, cahaya petir muncul menerobos jendela. Terdengar suara guntur yang membuat kaca-kaca jendela bergetar. Hope membalikkan badan—ia mendengar sesuatu. Suara manusia.

Seorang pemuda bersandar di pintu masuk. Ia berambut pirang dan berpakaian serba hitam. Pakaiannya basah kuyup dan ia kedengaran seperti hampir kehabisan napas. Hope mundur selangkah melihat pemuda itu mencoba berdiri dan masuk. "S-siapa kau?"

"Hufft, hujan ini," keluhnya. Ia meringis pelan melihat Hope. "Hope Estheim, ya?"

"Ya, itu namaku."

"Bagus. Ayo pergi."

"... hah?"

"Geez... kau ini tuli, ya? _Ayo kita pergi._"

Hope memicingkan mata.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa masuk ke sini?" Hope menarik keluar sebilah pisau di bawah bantalnya. "Jangan macam-macam..."

"Haah, baiklah. Perkenalkan ya, Prompto—Prompto Argentum. Aku disuruh ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Jelas?"

"Menjemput? _Menjemput?_ Ke mana? Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Aku tidak berbuat salah, jadi...!"

"Ugh, kau ini—sudah mau _mati_ masih cerewet..."

"Kau bilang apa?" Hope mengayunkan tangan dan mencoba menyerang Prompto. Yang mengejutkan, si pirang menghindar dengan mudah. Hope hampir jatuh ke lantai. "Hehe, masih kelas teri rupanya."

"Kau...!"

"Hentikan, Estheim!"

Hope tertegun—itu suara Sersan Amodar. Sang guru masuk dengan langkah berat. Ekspresinya membuat Hope waswas—bukan karena Amodar terlihat marah atau kecewa seperti bila Hope telah berbuat salah. Ia terlihat sangat...

Cemas.

Hope merangkak mendekati Amodar.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu, Estheim."

Mulut Hope menganga. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum ia bisa mencerna kata-kata Amodar. Ia bangkit dan maju. "S-Sir...?"

"Jangan bertanya, Hope. Nanti saja. Sekarang, turuti kata-kataku dan berkemaslah. Semakin cepat kalian pergi semakin baik," ujar Amodar tegas. Ia mengangguk kepada Prompto. "Maaf merepotkan. Kali ini, aku percayakan kepadamu."

"Sir, tapi aku butuh penjelasan..."

"Dan mulai hari ini, Estheim, kau tidak bisa lagi menjadi siswa di sini..."

"A-ada apa ini? A-a-ada apa, Sir? Kenapa..."

"Maafkan aku, Nak. Kuharap pengalaman yang kau dapatkan di sini bermanfaat kelak..."

"Tidak. Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengar, aku tidak bisa—aku butuh penjelasan...!"

_BUAK!_

...

"_Dasar bocah cerewet. Tenang saja, sekarang aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu pergi."_

"_Maafkan aku, Estheim. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu."_

...

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Terdengar suara derit pintu. Nyaring sekali.

"_Itu dia orangnya."_

"_Sulit dipercaya. Promp, kenapa harus kaubawa ke sini?"_

"_Cor yang menyuruhku, mengerti? Aku cuma menjalankan perintah."_

"_Kau sendiri tahu apa akibatnya kalau sampai dia tahu. Promp, bagaimana bila keluarganya yang lain juga terkena masalah? Kau juga akan membawa semuanya ke sini?"_

"_Ignis-boy, istana adalah tempat yang paling aman, benar 'kan? Kalau sampai keluarganya yang lain terkena masalah juga, mereka juga tetap harus dibawa ke sini, benar 'kan? Kecuali kau punya solusi, kita tidak bisa apa-apa..."_

"Hngg..."

Hope menggumam pelan. Ia mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menjernihkan penglihatannya yang masih kabur.

Yang pertama ia sadari adalah pakaiannya. Ia mengenakan setelan kemeja putih dan celana hijau tua—entah pakaian milik siapa. Hope melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dinding-dinding bata berwarna arang berdiri menjulang di sekitarnya. Lantai beton yang dingin membentang sampai ke batas di seberang Hope. Ada sedikit penerangan dari sana, dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Hope dapat melihat dua orang di sana—seorang pria berkacamata dan berpakaian formal, serta...

Hope mencoba bangkit. "Humm!"

Ia baru sadar, tangannya dirantai dan ia tidak bisa bicara. Mulutnya disumpal dengan sesuatu yang kasar. Ia menggeram marah kepada Prompto. "Sudah kuduga. Untung saja sekalian kusumpal. Dasar tukang ribut."

"Hummm‼! Hummm‼!"

"Kau tidak bisa diam, ya? Kau bisa bikin heboh kalau orang-orang dengar. Geez, kok aku jadi kesal begini—hei, hei, diamlah, kau mau kupukul sampai pingsan lagi eh?"

"Cukup, Promp. Jangan kasar kepadanya. Dia masih _shock_," sela pria berkacamata di samping Prompto. Pria itu lantas berjalan mendekati Hope. Berjongkok dan menarik keluar gumpalan kertas yang menyumbat mulut Hope.

Hope menarik napas kuat-kuat. "Ignis Stupeo Scientia, Tuan Estheim. Maafkan perlakuan kami yang tidak pantas."

"Maaf...kan? Maafkan apa—tolong... seseorang... beritahu di mana aku sekarang..."

"Kau akan segera tahu, tetapi pertama-tama, kami harus menanyakan beberapa hal." Ignis berdiri dan mengangguk ke arah pintu.

Hope masih sibuk meraih napasnya saat terdengar suara pintu berderit lagi. Seseorang masuk dengan langkah pelan. Pelan sekali, hingga setiap ketukan langkahnya di lantai membuat orang waswas. Di samping Prompto, berdiri seorang pria paruh baya, berpakaian hitam seperti seluruh orang di sini kecuali Hope.

Hope akan berteriak lagi. Tetapi kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Kenangan itu kembali. Malam yang dingin, juga suara rintik-rintik hujan. Hope melihat Lightning—ia membalikkan badan dan pergi dengan pakaian basah kuyup. Hope mencoba mengejarnya, tetapi seorang pria menghadang Hope sambil menodongkan senjata.

"_Masuk dan tidur."_

Hope mengerjapkan mata. Tidak salah lagi—ini pria yang sama.

Suara Hope berubah drastis. "Kau... kau yang dulu."

"Cor Leonis, Tuan Estheim. Anda sudah berubah sekali sehingga agak sulit dikenali. Maafkan saya. Mari langsung saja, saya ingin bicara dengan Anda sebentar..."

"Tentang apa?"

"Harap tidak memotong kata-kata saya, Tuan Estheim. Dengarkan baik-baik, karena ini sangat penting dan menyangkut _nyawa_ Anda."

Mulut Hope terkatup. Pria itu maju selangkah mendekati Hope. Tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat Hope tidak tenang. "Ceritakan kepada saya, apa yang Anda lihat kemarin?"

"Y-yang mana...?"

"Sesuatu yang Anda lihat. 'Hantu' yang kemarin Anda ceritakan kepada Tuan Amodar." Hope tidak menjawab. Ia heran mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Jawab."

"S-seseorang! Panjang... rambut... berjubah..."

"Berambut panjang, jubahnya berwarna kelabu? Jubah sampai mata kaki? Hanya memiliki satu sayap?" Cor merendahkan suaranya. "Jawab, Anda tidak sedang mengarang cerita, bukan?"

"Aku melihatnya di puncak tebing. Hanya beberapa saat. Dia lalu menghilang." Hope mengerutkan kening. "Aku _tidak_ mengarang cerita."

Terdengar suara desahan panjang. "Aduh. Gawat. Gawat. Kau _benar-benar_ dalam masalah," gerutu Prompto.

"Masalah apa? Apa yang dia bilang barusan?" tanya Hope kepada Cor. "Tolong beritahu aku."

Cor kelihatannya sangat enggan menjawab. "Tuan...?"

"Harap sementara tidak bertanya dulu, Tuan, karena situasi sangat pelik. Tetapi jangan khawatir, Anda akan segera tahu semuanya." Cor membalikkan badan. "Saya akan menemui Anda sesegera mungkin. Jangan khawatir, Anda aman di sini."

"Tuan...!"

Cor Leonis pergi tanpa mempedulikan Hope. Ignis dan Prompto bahkan ikut pergi. Hope terduduk lemas. "Apa yang... apa yang terjadi?"

_Dan lebih tepatnya, di mana aku sekarang?_

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Entah berapa lama waktu yang Hope habiskan di "penjara" itu. Tidak ada jam, jadi dia hanya bisa menebak waktu dari warna langit. Hujan turun sangat deras—saking membosankannya, suara hujan ini bahkan mulai kedengaran merdu. Hope terbaring di lantai—lelah, haus, dan lapar.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Hope mendongak ke arah jendela. Dengan agak susah payah, ia berdiri dan berjinjit agar bisa mengintip. Sial, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat. Semuanya masih buram. Hope menggerutu kesal dan kembali duduk.

_Harusnya aku tidak bicara apa-apa ke Sersan! Harusnya..._

Terdengar suara gembok terbuka. Hope mengangkat kepala.

Derit nyaring dari pintu terdengar lebih pelan kali ini. Dari sana, muncul sesosok aneh berjubah hitam. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan jelas, namun Hope dapat melihat senyum samar dari bukaan jubahnya. Jelas ia bukan Cor atau Prompto.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Hope berbisik, "... siapa?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Itu suara seorang pria. Ia maju selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Hope. Hope menyeret mundur tubuhnya saat pria itu berjongkok. "Salam kenal, Hope Estheim."

"Siapa kau?"

"Pasti sangat melelahkan, terkurung seharian penuh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal banyak sekali hal yang menarik di sini," bisiknya, lembut dan mengancam hingga membuat bulu kuduk Hope berdiri. "Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku? Akan kutunjukkan banyak hal yang akan membuatmu senang."

_Jalan-jalan? _Hope belum mengerti. Ia melihat tangan pria itu terulur keluar dari lengan jubahnya. Telapak tangannya aneh sekali—penuh dengan simbol-simbol aneh yang melingkar mengelilingi pusat telapak tangannya. Hope mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau bukan orang jahat, 'kan?"

"Ahaha. Di dunia ini, jahat dan baik itu tidak ada. Yang ada hanya sebab dan akibat." Pria itu mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "Mau ikut? Aku serius."

Hope ragu-ragu. Ia tidak terlalu percaya dengan pria ini. Tingkah lakunya mencurigakan sekali. Ia juga tidak kelihatan seperti "teman" bagi Cor atau Ignis atau Prompto. Tetapi di saat bersamaan, rasa penasaran yang luar biasa timbul dalam hatinya. "Kau tidak akan menyesal, Nak," ujar pria itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jubahnya. Sebuah palu besar.

Dengan sekali hantam, rantai yang menjerat Hope hancur berkeping-keping. Hope tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Hei hei...!"

"Sudah kubilang aku serius." Pria itu menyambar lengan Hope. "Ayo ikut. Percayalah, tidak akan ada ruginya untukmu."

Hope tidak melawan ketika si pria berjubah hitam menariknya keluar dari "penjara" itu. Benar, memang tidak ada ruginya ia ikut dengan pria ini. Apa yang ia dapat dengan tetap mendekam di sini, benar 'kan?

Di luar dugaan, di luar cukup luas dan terbuka. Hope dapat melihat pepohonan dan gedung-gedung berwarna kelabu dari jendela berbentuk kubah di sisi kanan jalan. Sebelum ia sempat mengintip ke bawah, pria yang tadi sudah menyeretnya menelusuri lorong. Jalannya cepat sekali hingga Hope harus sedikit berlari.

Seluruh tempat ini terbuat dari bata berwarna arang. Luas dan cerah, Hope mulai tidak yakin kalau tempat ini adalah penjara. Sesampainya di ujung lorong, Hope dapat melihat sebuah tangga turun yang dijaga oleh dua orang prajurit berpakaian besi. Ia melihat pria yang dibawanya mendekati dua orang prajurit tersebut, berbicara dengan suara yang sangat kecil seraya menyerahkan beberapa koin emas. Hope mengernyitkan dahi. _Penyuapan?_

"Ayo," bisiknya sambil kembali menarik tangan Hope. Setidaknya ada lima blok tangga yang mereka turuni sebelum mereka tiba di dasar. Di sebuah lorong yang dilapisi teralis, memisahkan gedung ini dengan pepohonan rimbun yang tumbuh di luar. Langkah mereka semakin cepat. "Kita akan ke mana?"

"Keluar," jawab si pria berjubah. Sesampainya di ujung lorong, ia menaiki sebuah tangga kecil yang menuju ke pintu kubah berwarna merah. Pintu itu dihiasi oleh ornamen berbentuk sesuatu—semacam dewa yang sedang melayang-layang di langit. "Dengar, Nak. Aku akan membawamu keluar, tetapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menceritakan tentangku pada siapapun. Mengerti?"

Hope mengangguk saja. Siapapun pria ini, ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin bebas—sekarang juga.

Namun, di luar dugaan, apa yang Hope lihat selanjutnya sungguh mengejutkan.

Ia melihat prajurit di mana-mana. Mengenakan seragam yang berbeda-beda, berkeliaran, berlatih menembak, melakukan _jogging_, dan berdiskusi serius. Truk-truk baja dan berpuluh-puluh camp kecil berdinding kelabu berjajar rapi di sekitar mereka. Saat salah seorang prajurit lewat, Hope dapat melihat lambang berwarna merah di pakaiannya—lambang yang ia kenali sebagai lambang Niflheim.

"Di mana sebenarnya...?"

"Ayo bergegas. Tidak baik kalau ada yang melihat."

Si pria berjubah hitam memberi isyarat agar Hope bersembunyi di dekatnya. Sambil berlari, Hope memandangi gedung-gedung yang menjulang di sisi kiri jalan. Semua terlihat sangat mewah, bersejarah, dan sedikit menakutkan—karena sepanjang perjalanan, Hope terus melihat ornamen-ornamen aneh di dinding serta patung-patung malaikat dengan ekspresi yang tidak wajar.

Sekarang, Hope teringat lagi dengan si malaikat bersayap satu yang ia lihat kemarin.

Setelah berhasil memisahkan diri dari keramaian, mereka tiba di sebuah gedung kecil. Gedung itu mungkin yang paling berbeda dari seluruh gedung di sekitarnya—tidak terlalu terawat dan sudah mulai retak di beberapa bagian. Yang menyenangkan adalah, di sekitarnya tumbuh bunga-bunga beraneka warna.

Si pria berjubah hitam mendorong punggung Hope. "Masuk," bisiknya. "Lalu keluar, dan ceritakan apa yang kau lihat."

Hope menuruti kata-kata pria itu. Ia menaiki tiga anak tangga dan melangkah masuk ke sebuah lorong yang gelap, yang di ujungnya terlihat terang dan penuh dengan cahaya matahari. Hope dapat mendengar pekikan gembira di sana—suara anak-anak yang tengah bercanda-tawa. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Ia tiba di sebuah tempat yang luas. Gedung dengan langit-langit dan salah satu sisi dinding yang sudah jebol hingga cahaya matahari bebas masuk ke dalamnya. Bunga, bunga di mana-mana. Hope merasa, ada sesuatu yang membuat bunga-bunga ini lebih indah dari bunga-bunga biasa—entah apa itu.

Hope melangkah masuk. Dua patung malaikat bertombak berdiri menyambutnya. Ia melihat sekelompok anak-anak, lelaki dan perempuan, membawa keranjang dan alat penyiram. Sebagian sibuk memetik bunga, sebagian lainnya sibuk menyiraminya. "Hei, hei, jangan sembarangan menginjak bunganya!"

"Ah!" Hope tersentak. "Maaf, maaf!"

Ia memicingkan mata. Seorang gadis berambut jingga dan bergaun hijau _celadon_ berdiri di tengah hamparan bunga. Ia tersenyum jahil dan melambaikan tangan. "Hihi, tadi kau kelihatan serius sekali!"

Mulut Hope ternganga. Dalam sekejap, ia menjadi pusat perhatian di antara anak-anak. "Siapa namamu? Kau prajurit, ya? Atau koki?"

"Hah? A-aku..."

"Ma, coba lihat!"

Seorang anak lelaki bertubuh gemuk berlari ke sisi gedung yang terbuka. Ia menghampiri seseorang di sana—sesosok wanita bergaun kelabu yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Rambutnya yang ikal terurai hingga ke pangkuannya. Rambut merah muda itu berkilau terkena cahaya matahari. "Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Tubuh Hope membeku.

_Suara itu._

"Ini untukmu, Ma! Coba lihat."

"Tidak—singkirkan sekarang."

_Suara itu._ Hope merasa tubuhnya akan roboh saat itu juga. Kala itu, sinar matahari menerangi wajah wanita itu. _Tidak_, bisiknya dalam hati. _Tidak mungkin._

"Siapa kau?"

Hope tersentak kaget. Kali ini muncul orang lain di samping gadis berambut jingga yang tadi—berambut hitam, berpakaian minim, mengenakan selendang biru, dan membawa tombak besar bersamanya. Yang ini terlihat sama sekali tidak ramah. Alisnya menajam mempertegas ekspresi curiga di wajahnya. "Oi, dengar aku? Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aduh, Fang, tidak usah segalak itu!"

Dari jauh, gadis berkursi roda yang tadi perlahan berpaling memandangi mereka. Matanya yang sebening kristal menatap tajam ke arah Hope. _Lightning—ia sungguh Lightning!_ Hope tidak mampu menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia benar-benar gembira, bahkan hampir histeris.

Tetapi mengapa? Apa yang terjadi? Lightning tampak seperti mengawang-awang. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya pucat. Bibirnya yang dulu merah merona kini pucat dan kering. Tubuhnya semakin kurus—belum lagi, ia memakai kursi roda... "Ma?"

Lightning mendesah. "Sudah kubilang, menjauhlah dariku," ujarnya setengah membentak. Dengan ekspresi pahit, ia menarik anak lelaki yang tadi menyingkir darinya, lalu memutar kursi rodanya dan berbalik pergi. Yang lain hanya diam menonton.

"Apa yang terjadi..." desis Hope. "Mengapa... ia memakai kursi roda?"

"Punya urusan apa kau bertanya?"

"Apa dia sedang sakit? Apa dia mengalami kecelakaan? Tolong, aku harus tahu..." Hope menggeleng-geleng bingung. "Aku... harus... tahu..."

Hope berbalik dan berlari keluar—membawa pikiran yang kalut dan segudang pertanyaan.

Ia melompat keluar dan menoleh kesana-kemari. Disusurinya sisi depan gedung tersebut hingga ia menemukan si pria berjubah hitam yang tadi—bersandar dengan santai sambil tersenyum. Hope menarik kerah jubah pria itu. "Ya, dia Lightning Farron."

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa ia kelihatan sakit? Apa orang-orang itu menyiksanya? Mereka memenjaranya? Mengapa ia memakai kursi roda? Apa sakit yang ia derita?!"

Si pria berjubah hitam tertawa puas—kalau tawa jahat bukan kata yang tepat.

"Sayang kau baru tahu sekarang," bisiknya. "Lightning Farron sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Ia cacat."

Hope tertegun.

Rasanya seluruh dunia runtuh ketika ia mendengar itu.

Tangan Hope bergeser turun dari bahu si pria. "... kau bohong."

"Kau boleh tanyakan ke orang lain kalau mau. Ke Cor Leonis, misalnya? Si serigala tua itu pintar menjelaskan. Atau lebih baik..." Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Kau bisa bertanya langsung ke orang yang menyebabkan Lightning kesayanganmu seperti itu..."

"Siapa?" Hope mengepalkan tangan. "Siapa?"

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

Cor menghela napas. Akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali masalah yang muncul.

Pertama, masalah bocah bernama Hope itu. Cor sebenarnya tidak terlalu cemas karena Istana Insomnia memiliki pertahanan yang kuat. Mereka memasang ornamen-ornamen yang sudah dimantrai di setiap sudut kerajaan—agar roh-roh jahat tidak bisa masuk ke istana. Tetapi sampai kapan bocah ini di sini? Cor belum memikirkannya. Yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang adalah masalah kedua yang menimpa keluarga kerajaan.

Cor berdiri di tengah aula istana, tepat di hadapan lukisan keluarga kerajaan—lukisan raksasa yang masih berisi empat orang dan belum diubah sejak beberapa tahun belakangan. _Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi_, Cor berbisik dalam hati. Tetapi tidak ada waktu untuk berdamai meski sebentar. Bencana bisa datang kapan saja—dan nasib seluruh keluarga kerajaan dipertaruhkan.

Saat itu, sebuah rombongan keluar dari lorong pintu depan istana. Pengawal-pengawal berbaju besi berbaris berpasangan lengkap dengan senjata mereka. Di antara mereka, berjalan seorang pemuda berambut hitam—mengenakan jubah kulit berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan lambang Niflheim di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Noctis Lucis Caelum, putra mahkota Niflheim.

Cor membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat sore, Yang Mulia. Syukurlah Anda tiba dengan selamat. Sejujurnya, saya terkejut dengan kedatangan Anda yang mendadak..."

"Kita temui Ayah sekarang." Noctis memberi isyarat agar Cor mengikutinya. "Katakan, apa itu benar?"

Dahi Cor berkerut. "Maksud Anda..."

"Tentang perjodohan itu. Kau _sama sekali_ tidak memberitahuku kalau Ayah akan menjodohkan Ignis dan..." Noctis mendengus. Ia kehabisan kata-kata saking emosinya.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Banyak masalah yang terjadi kemarin."

Noctis menghentikan langkahnya. "Masalah apa?"

Sunyi sejenak di antara mereka. "Saya tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Balasan Noctis semakin dingin.

"Lupakan. Kalian bertindak sewenang-wenang tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain. Apa lagi yang akan kalian lakukan... selanjutnya..." Ucapan Noctis terputus sejenak. "Cor... siapa dia?"

Cor mengangkat kepalanya. Ia beralih ke arah yang Noctis pandangi. Ke orang-orang yang ramai berkumpul di selasar istana, menunjuk-nunjuk sepasang kolam air mancur di tengah halaman yang penuh dengan hiasan mawar putih.

Seorang pemuda berambut kelabu berdiri di antara kolam itu—dengan tatapan membunuh dan sebilah pistol mengarah tepat ke arah Noctis.

"Bagaimana bisa..." Mata Cor terbelalak. "Hope Estheim..."

Seharusnya ia berpikir jernih. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah membawa pemuda itu ke istana.

**X=x=x=x=x=X**

**To be continued.**

_**Terima kasih atas reviewnya kemarin ya, kawan-kawan! Maafkan fic yang masih terlalu sederhana dan seenak-jidat-gue ini, authornya masih manusia kok wkwk. Jangan lupa review yaa, kalo terlalu malu bisa lewat pm juga hehe. Selamat berlibur dan tunggu update selanjoetnja!**_


	4. Episode 4: Darkness Between Us

"Terima kasih sudah menemani anak-anak bermain."

"Ah, tak masalah! Mereka lucu sekali, kami senang bermain bersama mereka!" Vanille menghormat sekali lagi kepada kepala pelayan dapur. Lightning, sementara itu, diam di belakang sambil memandangi bunga-bunga dalam keranjang di pangkuannya.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Lightning mendongak memandangi langit. _Hujan_... Sebagian manusia bergembira karena hujan mendatangkan kemakmuran—sebagian lagi bergundah, karena banyak kenangan yang datang bersama hujan. Dewa-dewi... apa tujuan mereka mendatangkan hujan?

"Ah, lihat siapa yang datang," celetuk Fang. Ignis muncul dari sebuah lorong di sisi kiri halaman. Tidak biasanya Ignis kelihatan tegang. "Hai. Butuh waktu berdua bersama Putri Kesayangan?"

Ignis tidak menggubris Fang. Ia berlutut di hadapan Lightning. "Tuan Putri, hanya Anda yang bisa menolong kami."

"Ada apa?"

**Episode 4 : Darkness Between Us**

**X=x=x=x=X**

Orang-orang sudah ramai berkumpul di pinggir halaman. Menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara putra mahkota Niflheim dengan seorang bocah paling "tidak waras" yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Suasana semakin tegang. "Jatuhkan senjatamu, Estheim...!"

Noctis mengangkat tangan. Memberi isyarat kepada Cor agar mundur, sementara ia maju menghadapi Hope. Ditelitinya Hope dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dari caranya menatap Hope, jelas ia menganggap bahwa Hope tidak pantas dianggap serius.

Noctis membalikkan badan. "Enyahlah."

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu. Enyahlah, Bocah."

Hope mencengkeram pistolnya. _DUAR_!

Terdengar suara jeritan. Orang-orang lari ketakutan. Hope membungkukkan badan—baru sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia menimbulkan kekacauan di tempat ini. "Jangan mendekat! Pengawal, amankan orang-orang!" seru Cor.

Awalnya, Hope mengira telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Noctis. Lalu, asap yang membumbung di halaman lenyap—dan ia melihat pecahan-pecahan kristal melayang di udara, mengelilingi Noctis yang ternyata masih berdiri diam di tempatnya tadi. Di belakangnya, melayang sebuah pedang berwarna biru api.

"Berani sekali kau membuat kekacauan di istanaku," desis Noctis tanpa menoleh. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa yang... kuinginkan?"

Hope mengepalkan tangan. "Estheim, hentikan!" seru Cor.

"Kembalikan Lightning... Lightning yang sudah kau buat cacat."

Bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya, Hope langsung tahu kalau Noctis terkejut. Sikapnya yang tenang berubah drastis—seakan-akan ada panah yang barusan menancap ke jantungnya.

_Tidak_, batin Cor. Selama bertahun-tahun, tidak ada yang berani membahas insiden itu lagi. Semua orang tahu apa yang telah terjadi. "Yang Mulia..."

"Jangan mendekat."

Cor tertegun. Noctis mulai mencengkeram rambutnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tangan kanannya bergeser menutupi wajahnya. "Jangan... mendekat... Cor..." bisik Noctis. Seringai lemah mengembang di bibirnya. "Apa katanya... kembalikan?"

Hope terperanjat. "Kembalikan... katamu? Seakan-akan dia milikmu," desis Noctis gemetar. Ia membalikkan badan dan menghadap Hope.

Napas Hope tertahan. Mata orang itu... merah, merah seperti darah.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal."

"Yang Mulia, sadarlah!" seru Cor.

Noctis mengulurkan tangan. "Jangan!"

_Srrrrsh! _Kristal-kristal bening beterbangan mengelilingi Noctis. Di tangannya, sekarang, muncul sebuah pedang besar bermata dua. Cor berteriak panik, "Menghindar! Estheim...!"

Noctis melemparkan pedangnya. Beruntung, Hope sempat melompat ke samping. Pedang Noctis mendarat di kolam air mancur dan menghancurkan pancurannya hingga berkeping-keping. Mata Hope terbelalak. _Orang ini..._

"Jangan diam, Estheim!"

Hope ter. Pedang lain datang menghampirinya. Ia berguling ke samping, hampir saja gagal menyelamatkan diri. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia berlari menyeberangi halaman. Noctis mengejarnya dengan santai—bisa dibilang tanpa susah payah.

Hope mengangkat pistolnya dan menembak. Suasana semakin ribut dan kacau. Lagi-lagi, tembakan Hope sama sekali tidak berguna. Noctis masih bertahan dengan pedang biru yang tadi sebagai perisainya.

_Ini gila_. "Estheim!"

Terlambat. Sebuah pedang samurai datang—pangkal pedangnya menabrak dada Hope dan membuatnya terseret hingga membentur dinding kolam. Hope terbatuk-batuk. Sebelum ia sempat bangkit, pedang lainnya melesat menusuk lengan bajunya, membuat ia tersangkut bersama pedang tersebut.

Lengan Hope mengucurkan darah.

Noctis mengangkat tangan. Kristal-kristal di sekitarnya mengumpul dan menyebar, memunculkan lima bilah pedang yang semuanya terarah ke Hope. Bahkan teriakan Cor sudah tidak ia pedulikan.

"Aku... paling tidak suka orang yang banyak bicara sepertimu," ujar Noctis. Pedang pertama melesat menggores leher Hope. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku benci kalian!" seru Hope. "Kalian sudah mengambil Light-san dari kami. Kalian membuatnya cacat. Selama bertahun-tahun, kalian menyembunyikannya dari kami!"

Pedang kedua datang—kali ini menimbulkan goresan besar di lengan Hope. Tubuh Hope tergolek di lantai. Kemejanya basah oleh darah. "Kalian tidak tahu... seberapa besar kesedihan yang kami tanggung..." Hope mulai menangis. "Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada keluarganya sekarang? Light-san cacat... Light-san kurus... dan sakit..."

Wajah Noctis merah padam. Ia sudah akan meluncurkan seluruh pedangnya, tatkala tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangannya.

Ignis.

"Cukup, Noct."

Dua orang lain muncul seperti kilat, berdiri di depan dan belakang Noctis. Prompto, dengan wajah penuh penyesalan—juga Gladiolus yang menahan kedua bahu Noctis. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi."

Hope tertegun.

_Suara itu._

Hope mendongakkan kepala. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda, duduk di atas kursi roda, diam di koridor dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia turun dari koridor dengan tenang, mendekati Hope yang sudah tidak berdaya. Hope akan bicara lagi, tetapi luka-luka di tubuhnya terasa semakin perih.

Mata biru itu—dingin dan penuh amarah.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Bodoh dan menyebalkan."

Apa yang Hope lihat seperti mimpi. Lightning—jaraknya hanya beberapa jengkal dari Hope. "L-Light... san... aku... menemukanmu..."

"Siapa yang kau temukan? Dia sudah lama mati."

Hope terbatuk lagi. Kedua matanya terpejam. "Light-san... tapi kita... janji..."

"Kau sungguh gampang termakan janji. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas." Seseorang mengangkat tubuh Hope. "Pulanglah, kembalilah ke tempatmu seharusnya berada."

Tubuh Hope semakin lemas. Ia sudah tidak sanggup bicara.

_Light-san... benarkah itu kau?_

_Kenapa?_

**X=x=x=x=X**

Hope terbaring di bilik pasien. Wajahnya kuyu dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi perban. Sejak tadi, ia belum juga tersadar. Gentiana—tabib wanita terbaik milik istana—ditugaskan untuk menanganinya.

"Ia kehilangan banyak darah, jadi saya memberinya dua kantong darah," jelas Gentiana. "Saya rasa ia sedikit _shock_. Saya harus menanganinya dengan sedikit sihir-berat agar organ-organ tubuhnya kembali stabil. Anda sendiri tahu seperti apa kekuatan Yang Mulia Pangeran."

"Ya..."

Mata hijau-lumut Gentiana meneliti Lightning. Ia memutar duduknya, meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Lightning, kemudian merapalkan mantra sihir penyembuhan. Sebuah cahaya putih muncul di tangan Gentiana dan menghangatkan tubuh Lightning. Gentiana menggeser tangannya ke dada kiri sang putri.

"Sudah baikan, Tuan Putri?"

Lightning menghela napas panjang. "Beristirahatlah. Energi Anda sudah sangat terkuras hari ini. Biar saya yang menjaga bocah ini. Silakan, Tuan Putri."

"Terima kasih."

Dan dengan begitu, Lightning pergi meninggalkan ruang pasien.

Yang lain sudah menunggu di luar, tidak terkecuali Fang dan Vanille. Suasana tidak mengenakkan langsung terasa ketika Lightning datang. Dipandanginya mereka satu-persatu dengan sinis. Noctis tidak terlihat di antara mereka. Bukan, bukan itu yang harusnya Lightning tanyakan sekarang. "Aku butuh penjelasan," bisiknya.

Cor langsung berlutut.

"Ini kesalahan saya. Saya yang membawa Tuan Estheim ke istana."

"T-tunggu! Err... sebenarnya, aku sopirnya. Aku sendiri yang membawa bocah itu—dan menjaganya. Ya." Prompto merangkapkan kedua tangannya. "Maaf."

"Saya juga. Saya turut menjaga anak itu," tambah Ignis. Gladiolus melirik mereka semua, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku _innocent_. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kalian semua menyembunyikannya dariku," ujar Lightning—nada bicaranya semakin tinggi. Vanille membisu ketakutan. Hanya Fang yang bisa menyeringai di antara mereka, melihat pemandangan langka Lucis Elites yang terpojok.

"Maafkan saya. Tuan Estheim baru tiba pagi ini, Tuan Putri. Kami bermaksud menginterogasinya..."

"Tentang apa?" Prompto memberi isyarat agar tidak ada yang menjawab. Lightning langsung membentaknya. "Beritahu aku!"

"Aku, aku, aku baru mau menjawab. Dia... dia melihat... _Sephiroth_," kata Prompto.

Nama itu spontan membuat Lightning kehilangan kata-kata.

Lightning menatap Prompto. "Kau bilang apa...?"

"Beliau melihat penampakan Sang Kegelapan, Tuan Putri. Ciri-ciri yang disebutkan sangat persis," jelas Cor. "Selama bertahun-tahun, kami selalu mengawasi keluarga Anda. Kami berusaha agar mereka selalu aman. Menjaga mereka agar tetap berdiam di Bodhum dan menghalangi mereka mendekati ibukota. Tetapi tampaknya Sang Kegelapan sudah menemukan Tuan Estheim. Kami sadar kami tidak bisa lagi membiarkan Tuan Estheim tetap berada di Academia—sewaktu-waktu, akan ada inang yang datang mengganggunya dan memanfaatkannya untuk menarik Anda. Jadi kami membawanya ke istana." Cor menundukkan kepala. "Kami berusaha agar Anda dan beliau tidak saling bertemu. Saya tahu ketakutan yang Anda hadapi. Namun semua ini sungguh mengejutkan."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya dia keluar dari kurungan? Kalau dipikir-pikir, hebat juga _tuh_ anak," celetuk Fang sambil terkekeh.

Yang lain langsung memandangi Fang. "Hmm? Apa?"

"Itu dia. Bagaimana caranya Tuan Estheim keluar dari kurungan?" ujar Ignis serius. "Dari pemeriksaan tadi, rantainya dirusak dengan sesuatu yang tumpul. Tidak mungkin anak itu bisa melakukannya sendiri—sampai keluar dari kurungan dan melewati penjaga."

"Dan bagaimana dia menemukan Tuan Putri, juga bagaimana dia tahu soal kejadian yang dulu? Orang bahkan sudah tidak berani membahasnya lagi 'kan?! _Geez_, aku ingin tahu, aku sungguh tidak mengerti!" gerutu Prompto.

"Pasti ada sesuatu. Para penjaga harus kita interogasi. Kita harus menanyai orang-orang, dan, terutama kita harus menanyai bocah itu begitu dia bangun," tambah Gladiolus.

"Kita bisa menyimpulkan satu hal," ujar Cor, "bahwa ada kaki-tangan Sang Kegelapan di sini. Istana sudah tidak aman lagi."

Semua orang terdiam. Ucapan Cor kali ini sangat serius artinya.

Vanille memegang bahu Lightning. "Sis, kau baik-baik saja? Mau kuantar ke kamar, tidak?"

Lightning menggeleng pelan. "Tidak," jawabnya bimbang. Ia berbalik meninggalkan mereka—merasa sudah cukup dengan semua yang ia dengar. "Bila ada sesuatu... kabari aku."

"Baik, Tuan Putri," jawab Ignis.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Lightning mencengkeram tuas kursi rodanya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi. Setelah bertahun-tahun, ia kembali mendengar nama keramat itu. _Sephiroth_. _Sang Kegelapan._

Keringat dingin membasahi dahi Lightning. Sesaat, kejadian lima tahun yang lalu kembali terbersit dalam ingatannya. Suara ledakan, jeritan, tangis, raungan ambulans, semuanya kembali mengusik pikiran Lightning. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, mencoba untuk melenyapkan suara-suara itu.

"_L-Light-san... aku... menemukanmu..."_

_Hope_. Mata Lightning berkaca-kaca. Bocah itu sudah tumbuh dewasa—sedemikian dewasanya hingga Lightning bahkan sudah tidak mengenalinya. Ia sungguh, sungguh merindukan bocah itu. Namun, ia tidak menyangka Hope akan datang—datang bersama segudang masalah. Selama bertahun-tahun, Lightning telah bersembunyi di Istana Insomnia. Berusaha menghilang dari seluruh dunianya yang dulu—berharap bahwa ia dapat menghadapi sendiri kondisinya yang cacat, juga kenyataan bahwa suatu hari, seorang musuh besar akan kembali dan membawanya menuju kematian. Namun, apa yang terjadi ternyata di luar dugaan. Seseorang kini telah terseret menjadi korban.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, Lightning masih membawa masalah bagi orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Lightning memutar gagang pintu kamarnya. "Orang-orang Pulse memang tukang bikin masalah."

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka...!"

Lightning melihat tiga orang dayang di lorong. Mereka sudah sadar bahwa Lightning ada di sana, tetapi sengaja bicara dengan suara yang lebih keras. Cara mereka melirik Lightning sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sebenarnya, Lightning sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan mereka yang tidak ramah. Tetapi hari ini, kondisi hatinya sedang sangat buruk. "Tuan Ignis itu, kenapa sih dia? Dia seharusnya pergi mencari wanita lain!"

"Dia sudah dijodohkan dengan Lady Lunafreya, tetapi harus mengalah kepada Yang Mulia Pangeran. Wanita terhormat memang sedemikian diperebutkan. Tuan Ignis yang malang, akhirnya ia harus menempel dengan wanita itu!"

Kata-kata tidak pernah menjatuhkan Lightning. Tetapi sekarang, situasinya berbeda. Ia membebani semua orang. Ia dibenci. Dan ia merasa terpuruk. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang begitu tolol, dan _lemah_...

"Sudah cukup bicaranya?"

Suara itu mengejutkan semua orang, terutama Lightning. Ia tercengang, sama sekali tidak percaya melihat siapa yang muncul. Noctis berdiri di ujung lorong dengan wajah merona. Telunjuknya terangkat sedikit. "Kunci mulut kalian. Atau besok, aku akan memanggil penjahit istana untuk menjahit mulut kalian. Aku... paling tidak suka orang yang banyak bicara."

Noctis berjalan menghampiri Lightning. Samar-samar, Lightning dapat mencium aroma parfum bercampur alkohol. Mereka tidak saling berpandangan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan."

Lightning tertunduk pelan. _Ada apa? _Noctis tidak pernah seperti ini. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Masuk," perintahnya.

Sengaja tidak bertanya, Lightning menurut saja dan masuk—diikuti Noctis dari belakang. Ia mengikuti Lightning, bahkan sampai menutupkan pintu. Lightning tidak ingin melirik ke belakang. Ia terlalu gugup. Noctis tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya.

Noctis duduk bersandar di pintu. Lightning menggigit bibir—mencoba memikirkan segala cara untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan kalem. Sejujurnya, ia tidak sabar menghadapi suasana yang aneh ini. Perasaan panik, marah, dan mungkin—sekali lagi ia menegaskan, mungkin—sedikit rasa gembira bercampur-aduk menjadi satu.

Tidak. Kegembiraan itu betul-betul mengusik Lightning. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Noctis akan datang mengajaknya bicara. Namun, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan emosinya. Ia harus mengendalikan diri.

"Ada apa...?"

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum Noctis menjawab. Seraya memejamkan mata, ia mendesah. "Bocah sialan tadi... dia benar-benar membuatku kesal."

"Kau datang untuk mengatakan itu?" balas Lightning tidak gembira.

"Kalau bukan karena kalian, aku akan menghabisinya..."

"Jangan bahas itu lagi. Keluarlah, Noct. Orang akan bicara yang tidak-tidak..."

_Krak!_ Noctis menarik kursi roda Lightning. Saking kasarnya, hingga tubuh Lightning nyaris terlempar. Perlahan, Noctis berlutut, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lightning.

"Mulut ini..." Noctis menyentuh bibir Lightning. Mengusapnya dengan air muka tidak gembira. Bibir Lightning gemetar merasakan tekstur jarinya. _Hentikan, tolong._ "Aku... tidak suka caramu menyebut namaku. Kau sangat kasar. Kau perlu belajar cara memanggilku dengan sopan, mengerti?" bisiknya pelan.

"Panggil aku... Yang Mulia. _Aku... Yang Mulia-mu..._"

Noctis memutar kursi roda itu—membuat tubuh Lightning terguncang sekali lagi. Tulang-tulang leher Noctis menyembul keluar. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, ia lanjut berbicara.

"Lima tahun ini, hubungan kita sangat kaku," desisnya. "Butuh satu, dua botol... agar hari ini aku cukup berani untuk datang."

_Begitulah kenyataannya_, batin Lightning muram. Sejak pertarungan dengan Sang Kegelapan, ia dan Noctis benar-benar saling menjauh. Tidak saling bicara dan menganggap diri ada. Bahkan mereka seakan bermusuhan (masih lebih baik tidak saling mengenal!). Terutama Noctis—ia bersikap sangat ketus terhadap Lightning. Lightning tahu, Noctis mungkin masih merasa sangat bersalah karena insiden yang dulu. Tetapi kadang, Noctis bersikap sangat buruk. Ia bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkannya di depan Vanille, Ignis, dan yang lain.

Jari-jari Noctis mengelus rambut Lightning. Ia merinding dalam kewaspadaan. "Jawab aku dengan jujur. Kumohon. Apa kau... akan menikahi Ignis?"

Lightning terbelalak.

"Aku..."

"Siapa yang memintanya, kau sendiri atau Ayah?"

"Kenapa kau..."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi," tegas Noctis, lantang dan dengan nada bicara ke mana-mana. "Aku, Yang Mulia-mu, tidak akan mengizinkanmu menikah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berbuat sewenang-wenang." Noctis menggeleng tipis. "Kau tahu, ketika mendengar berita itu... aku marah. Aku kehabisan kata-kata."

"Mengapa?" bisik Lightning, halus hingga nyaris tidak terdengar. Wajah Noctis semakin merah. Ia tertunduk, menekan rasa malu sedalam-dalamnya.

"Aku... aku tidak suka ada orang lain dalam pikiran wanita yang kusuka. Dia hanya boleh memikirkanku. Suka denganku, rindu denganku, _takut_ denganku. Kalau tidak ada aku di hatinya, aku ingin dia bertekuk lutut sampai tidak bisa berhenti merindukanku walau hanya sehari..."

Lightning langsung berbalik.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin apa, aku suka denganmu? Bagaimana caranya aku paham, sedangkan selama ini kau bersikap aneh! Aku seperti orang yang paling kau benci!"

"Aku..."

"Lagipula, kau sudah punya Luna. Kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil. Kenapa kau masih menyuruhku suka denganmu? Apa maumu, mempermainkanku? Karena aku cacat sehingga perasaanku tidak ada artinya?"

Noctis diam memandangi Lightning. Mencoba meresapi emosi yang meluap pada matanya yang bening memesona. Bulir-bulir keringat turun dari dahi Lightning. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Seulas senyum pahit muncul di bibir Noctis.

"Seandainya... seandainya Sephiroth tidak pernah melukaimu, aku tidak akan setakut ini."

Kali ini Lightning yang terdiam. Sang pangeran terduduk lemas di hadapannya. Seolah-olah, ada entah berapa banyak kesedihan, kekecewaan, juga _kesakitan _yang sudah tidak sanggup ia tanggung. Ia seperti pohon yang dilukai oleh manusia, tetapi tidak bisa menjerit atau meminta tolong.

"Light." Noctis mendekat lagi. Sekilas, terlihat ketakutan pada tatapannya yang lemah. "Katakan sesuatu agar perasaanku membaik."

_Aku tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu. Tapi kau begitu meminta. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Dengar. Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja," tegas Lightning gusar. "Aku akan menikahi Ignis. Aku akan menikah supaya kau tidak perlu lagi merasa terbeban. Aku akan menikah supaya tidak ada lagi saling mempermainkan perasaan, jadi tidak ada lagi yang BINGUNG dan merasa tersakiti di antara kita. Berbahagialah, Noct, karena hubunganmu dan Luna pun akan lancar. Bukankah itu masalahmu selama ini—Ignis menghalangi hubunganmu dengan Luna. Perasaanku kepadamu selama ini, akan kubuang untuk selamanya. Anggap semua..."

Lightning terkesiap. Noctis tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Noct!" Ia mengangkat Lightning dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke karpet. Lightning mencoba bangkit, tetapi Noctis memeluknya dengan sangat kuat. "Apa maumu..."

Ucapan Lightning terputus ketika bibirnya dan bibir Noctis bertemu.

Tubuh Lightning menegang. Ia mencoba melepaskan diri, tetapi pelukan Noctis menjeratnya sedemikian kuat. Ia menatap Noctis—sang pangeran sampai memejamkan mata menikmati momen itu. Sensasi ini sangat aneh. Ia tidak tahan melihatnya. "Hmmmff!"

"... haahh!" Lightning menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya ketika ia terlepas. Tetapi Noctis mengangkat punggung Lightning dan mulai lagi. "Jangan..."

Lightning tidak bisa melawan. Noctis menahan pipi Lightning, menyapukan bibirnya dengan tidak terkendali, melumat Lightning dengan kuat berkali-kali hingga bibir Lightning basah dan memerah. Lightning mencoba memalingkan wajah, tetapi Noctis menggenggam dagunya. "Buka mulutmu," perintahnya. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dan melumat seisi mulut Lightning.

Noctis membuka mata dan spontan menyeringai mendapati Lightning tidak berkutik. Melihat Lightning tidak kuasa merasakan dirinya dinikmati. Noctis berhasil menguasai lawan ciumnya. Ia mendengus kuat dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Lightning tidak tahan lagi.

"Hfff! Hllffff... cukup! Berhenti! Tolong..."

Noctis merendahkan tubuh sang putri. Meletakkannya, sementara bibir mereka masih bersentuhan satu sama lain. Ia masih dapat merasakan dada Lightning yang mengembang naik-turun. Perlahan ia menjauh—membiarkan liurnya membentuk benang di antara bibir mereka.

Ia membalik tubuh Lightning, lalu mencium bahunya. Tetapi rasanya belum memuaskan. Dengan napas memburu, Noctis menyibak rambut Lightning dan mendekati lehernya.

"Eeegh!" Lightning menjerit. Sekujur tubuhnya bak tersengat listrik. Ia menggigil kesakitan—tangannya yang gemetar naik mengusap sebentuk luka memerah di lehernya. Sementara bangkit, Noctis dapat melihat mata Lightning yang berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena _shock_.

"Kau... jelas-jelas sangat menyukaiku," ungkapnya ketus. "Akan kubuat kau menarik kata-katamu."

Noctis membalikkan badan dan pergi. Membiarkan Lightning terbaring tidak berdaya. Dibantingnya pintu kamar Lightning dengan keras.

Dayang-dayang yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu. Bibir mereka terkatup rapat.

Noctis mendesah. Diusapnya bibirnya yang basah.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Aroma menyengat mengusik indra penciuman Hope.

"Ugh..."

"Kau sadar juga," sahut seseorang. "Coba buka matamu."

Hope membuka matanya. Astaga, matanya perih. Dan tubuhnya—rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik. "D-di mana aku?"

"Kau di ruang pasien," jawab seorang wanita berambut hitam dan berponi datar. Ia tersenyum dingin kepada Hope. "Bagaimana rasanya melawan orang terkuat di negeri ini?"

Hope mengerjapkan mata. Ia mengangkat tangannya perlahan. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia tidak sadarkan diri. Sedikit demi sedikit, semuanya kembali. Kejadian di Academia, lalu saat ia dikurung, dan saat ia melawan seorang pria dengan kekuatan setara dewa dan terluka.

Hope memeriksa luka-luka di tubuhnya, yang semua ternyata sudah ditutupi perban. Ini semua bukan mimpi. Ia menggeleng dan mengerjapkan mata lagi.

"Lalu Light-san?"

"Kau orang Pulse? Ketahuan dari caramu memanggil orang," ujarnya. "Aku Gentiana. Silakan, minum obat ini."

Dari sini aroma menyengat itu berasal! "Di mana Light-san?"

"Light... Tuan Putri, maksudmu? Kau tidak akan diizinkan menemuinya."

Hope menyibak selimut di kakinya. Mencabut infus dan semua kabel yang menempel di tubuhnya. Gentiana mencoba menghalangi. "Hope Estheim, kau mau apa?"

Hope turun dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia keluar dari ruang pasien sambil memegangi luka di lengannya. Setiap ia melangkah, luka-luka itu terasa nyeri. Gara-gara sok berani melawan orang gila itu, akhirnya jadi begini.

Hari apa sekarang? Jam berapa? Di mana tepatnya Hope berada—dan yang paling penting, bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari tempat ini?

"Kau benar-benar pembuat masalah."

Hope berseru kaget. Cor Leonis! Ia muncul seperti hantu. Wajahnya semakin menyeramkan gara-gara cahaya temaram dari lampu. Hope mencoba untuk kabur. Sialnya, ia langsung jatuh hanya dalam beberapa langkah. Ia berguling dan mengerang kesakitan.

Cor menghampiri Hope. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin pulang...!"

"Bangun," bentak Cor. Ia mengulurkan tangan kepada Hope. Menunggu sampai Hope bangkit dan melanjutkan bicara. "Tidak ada _pulang_ bagimu. Kau tidak bisa kembali lagi."

"Tapi..."

Hope terperanjat. Benar, pikirnya. Ia sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya. Ke mana ia akan pulang. Bodhum? Apa yang harus ia katakan kepada keluarganya—ia melihat hantu dan dikeluarkan dari Academia?

"Ikut aku," perintah Cor. Dengan agak enggan, Hope mengikuti Cor melewati lorong yang sepi.

Warna kelabu, patung-patung aneh, ukiran makhluk-makhluk suci dan huruf-huruf kuno di mana-mana. Kegelapan membuat semuanya terasa mencekam. Hope merasa, ada sesuatu yang aneh di tempat ini. Sebuah pengaruh, ia tidak tahu apa. Sedang berkonsentrasi memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya, Hope terlonjak kaget ketika Cor tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Dahulu, sebelum keluarga Caelum memegang kekuasaan, Niflheim dipimpin oleh seorang ratu. Ia ratu yang sangat ditakuti..."

"Ehm, Anda sedang mendongeng?"

"Mengapa kau sangat suka memotong bicaraku, Estheim?" sela Cor. Hope langsung mengatupkan mulut dan menunduk. Beberapa saat kemudian, Cor melanjutkan bicaranya. "Ratu ini adalah wanita terkuat dalam sejarah manusia. Genova Yang Agung, begitu mereka memanggilnya. Ia memiliki segalanya—kecantikan, kecerdasan, kekuatan, kebijaksanaan, dan kekuasaan yang kuat. Rakyat sangat mencintai Genova. Tetapi itu awalnya.

Seiring waktu, Genova menyadari—kecantikannya hilang digantikan usia tua dan penyakit. Ia marah kepada para dewa. Mengapa semua itu harus direnggut darinya? Mengapa ia kalah oleh waktu?

Itulah sebabnya... ia mencari cara agar bisa hidup abadi. Kembali muda, tidak sakit, dan bisa hidup untuk selamanya. Ia meminta obat penyembuh... dan Bhunibvelze, dewa neraka, menyanggupinya. Tetapi dengan syarat, Genova harus mempersembahkan 9999 pasang mata wanita muda dalam tujuh hari. Bila tidak berhasil melakukannya, nyawa Genova yang menjadi taruhannya."

Hope terkejut. "Sebanyak itu?"

"Dari situlah Genova mulai kehilangan akal sehat. Ia menangkap wanita muda dari seluruh penjuru negeri dan membunuh mereka begitu saja. Pembunuhan terus terjadi. Rakyat marah, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Cor menoleh sedikit. "Lalu, keluarga Caelum datang. Mereka berhasil menangkap Genova dan mengurungnya hidup-hidup. Sampai di hari terakhir, Genova mati. Bhunibvelze mengambil nyawanya.

Sejak itu, keluarga Caelum yang menggantikan kekuasaan Genova. Mereka memimpin Niflheim dan membawa kembali kemakmuran yang dulu. Tetapi, Genova ternyata meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki. Ia tumbuh sebagai seorang yatim-piatu dan menjadi panglima besar kebanggaan Niflheim. _Sephiroth_."

Cor melirik Hope. "Itu 'hantu' yang kau lihat di tebing itu."

"Oh...?"

"Sephiroth sangat mencintai Niflheim. Ia setia mengabdi kepada keluarga Caelum dan kepada Niflheim. Awalnya begitu, sampai kemudian ia tahu... kenyataan bahwa ia darah daging tunggal dari ratu yang sudah dibunuh oleh keluarga Caelum dan digulingkan dari kekuasaan oleh rakyatnya.

Sephiroth marah besar. Ia berbalik melawan keluarga Caelum, demi merebut tahtanya kembali dan menuntut balas atas kematian ibunya. Lima belas tahun yang lalu, ia mati dibunuh oleh prajurit Niflheim. Tetapi ia belum mati sepenuhnya. Ia menjadi roh gentayangan yang mencari inang dan memanfaatkan tubuh para inang untuk membuat onar di Niflheim. Selama ia tidak dalam wujud aslinya, ia tidak bisa dibunuh. Misi utamanya satu: membantai seluruh keluarga Caelum. Sang Kegelapan, kini kami memanggilnya begitu—karena namanya meninggalkan terlalu banyak luka bagi kami.

"Tuan Putri Pulse adalah seorang pahlawan bagi kami," jelas Cor. "Beliau telah berkorban menyelamatkan Yang Mulia Pangeran, bahkan sampai tidak bisa lagi berjalan..."

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang..."

"Semua karena Sang Kegelapan. Tuan Putri diserang, saraf kakinya terjepit, sampai di situ. Kami mencoba melakukan segalanya demi Tuan Putri, selama bertahun-tahun. Tetapi beliau akhirnya menyerah."

"Kenapa kalian tidak membujuknya? Light-san pasti bisa sembuh! Hanya masalah waktu, dengan usaha yang lebih besar, pasti..."

"Hidup tidak sesederhana yang kau bayangkan." Cor berhenti dan menghadang Hope. "Tuan Putri telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku membawa dia pulang! Keluarganya pasti..."

"Bagaimana dengan Sang Kegelapan?"

Hope terdiam.

"_Dia_. Bagaimana? Dengan memanfaatkanmu, dan keluargamu, tentu saja, dia akan menemukan Tuan Putri. Kau sangat berpikiran pendek."

"Tapi dia sudah menemukanku."

"Ya, itulah sebabnya kau tidak bisa lagi pulang. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman selain istana—sampai kemarin, ketika kau keluar membuat kekacauan (terima kasih) dan kami sadar bahwa istana tidak lagi seaman itu."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Light-san tertangkap?"

Cor mengangguk. "Biar kukoreksi. Tepatnya, apa yang _bisa_ _kau_ _lakukan_?"

**X=x=x=x=X**

**To be continued.**

**Akhirnya sempat upload. Semoga chapter ini masih normal hehe =_=" Trims Rei dan Shun buat review di chap sebelumnya (haha maap bosqu)! Buat yang lain, saran kritik diterima yap, yang malu-malu pm aja boleh sekali. Terima kasih, nantikan chap selanjutnya okeh!**


	5. Episode 5: Missing You

**Chapter 5: Missing You**

**X=x=x=x=X**

Pagi ini, Ignis menerima pesan singkat dari Cor. _"Estheim bersamaku. Biar aku yang menangani. Gantikan aku menyambut Yang Mulia Raja._"

Ignis membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia tahu, Cor sengaja melakukan ini agar ia bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Raja. Agar mereka bisa langsung membicarakan masalah pernikahan. Sudah berkali-kali Ignis mencoba menghindar. Bukan karena ia tidak menginginkan ini—ia hanya tidak ingin Lightning merasa tertekan.

"Ignis di sana! Ignis!"

Ignis menoleh ke belakang. Dari jauh, ia dapat melihat Vanille melambaikan tangan. Fang ikut bersamanya, juga Lightning dengan kursi rodanya. Yang membuat Ignis terkejut adalah, Regis Lucis Caelum berjalan di belakang mereka bersama para pengawal.

Ignis menyimpan ponselnya. Ia menunduk memberi hormat begitu mereka menghampiri. "Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia," sapanya, "dan Tuan Putri sekalian."

"Selamat pagi. Kau kelihatan sehat, Ignis," balas Regis Lucis Caelum. Kumisnya tampak berkilau ketika ia tersenyum. Rambutnya yang hitam bercampur uban disisir rapi ke belakang seperti biasa.

Ignis melirik Lightning. Ia memakai baju kerah tinggi berwarna kelabu dan celana hitam. Wajahnya pucat sekali pagi ini. "Kau tidak sedang bertugas, bukan? Mari ikut denganku."

Fang melempar ekspresi '_kena kau!_' yang dibarengi suara cekikikan Vanille. Wajah Ignis diliputi kebimbangan. Tetapi lalu, Lightning berbisik pelan sambil buang muka, "Tidak apa-apa."

Ignis menghela napas panjang. _Putri..._

Dengan patuh, ia mengikuti rombongan tersebut menuju ke aula makan. Sebuah meja dari marmer hitam ada di tengah ruangan. Di atasnya, terhidang sarapan favorit sang raja, roti panggang dengan taburan gula pasir dan kacang serta segelas teh putih. Cahaya matahari merembes masuk dari jendela, meninggalkan jejak berkilau pada lampu-lampu kristal di langit ruangan. Regis segera mengambil tempatnya yang biasa, diikuti Lightning dan Vanille di kiri dan kanannya.

"Ayo makan pagi bersama, Ignis," sahut Regis hangat. Ignis mundur selangkah untuk menolak. "Kau sudah makan pagi? Kalau begitu duduklah di hadapanku. Tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Fang bersiul pelan. "Ambil tempatmu, Sayang," bisiknya. Dengan ekspresi tegang, Ignis maju dan duduk di kursi yang menghadap Regis. Didengarnya suara alat makan beradu.

Ignis melirik Lightning sejenak. Sarapannya sama sekali belum tersentuh. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, kau tidak perlu merasa segan denganku. Aku mengenal orangtuamu bahkan sebelum kau lahir. Kita sudah seperti keluarga," tegas Regis.

"Kau anak yang luar biasa. Kau pintar, berbakat, dan punya banyak sifat luhur. Kau juga sangat tahu sopan santun. Aku mengagumi cara orangtuamu membesarkanmu, Ignis."

"Anda terlalu memuji, Yang Mulia."

"Kau pantas menerimanya. Dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti ini, kelak kau pasti sanggup menggantikan Cor. Aku yakin itu," seloroh Raja. Diseruputnya sedikit teh putih di sampingnya. "Kudengar keluarga-keluarga ningrat sudah mencoba menarikmu sebagai menantu. Apa benar begitu?"

Ignis tertunduk. "T-tidak persis."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Fle..."

"Maafkan keterlambatanku."

Sebuah suara dingin memutus percakapan mereka. Semua orang menoleh ke pintu masuk. Noctis muncul dengan mengenakan jubah kulit berwarna merah. Begitu sang pangeran menghampiri meja makan, Vanille langsung menghambur memeluknya. "Selamat pagi, Kakak!"

"Pagi." Noctis menepuk pipi Vanille. "Selamat pagi, Ayah," sapa Noctis, dibarengi senyum dan anggukan kepala dari Regis. Noctis langsung menempatkan diri di kursi kosong di sebelah Ignis—tepat menghadap Lightning. "Pagi, Ignis. Pagi... Light."

Lightning tidak menjawab. Jelas ia tidak senang dengan kehadiran Noctis. Ditariknya kerah bajunya lebih tinggi. "Ah, sampai di mana pembicaraan kita? Ya, yang tadi. Intinya, aku sering mendengar tentang perjodohan yang ditawarkan untukmu, Ignis, tapi kuharap belum satupun yang kau terima."

"Saya ingin fokus mengabdi pada kerajaan, Yang Mulia."

"Tentu, tidak kuragukan tekadmu. Tapi aku ingin mempercayakan sesuatu yang lebih kepadamu." Sorot mata Regis berubah serius. "Kau tahu, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Kulihat kau menaruh perhatian khusus kepada Lightning."

Lightning berpaling mendengar namanya disebut. "Saya melakukannya karena peduli, Yang Mulia."

"Semua orang tahu itu. Kau menjaganya dan menolongnya dalam masa-masa sulit. Itu baik sekali. Kau lelaki yang baik."

"Mohon maaf, tetapi saya tidak bermaksud..."

"Akulah yang punya maksud di sini. Ignis, bagaimana kalau kalian menikah?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam. Bahkan Fang yang menguping dari jauh ikut-ikutan tegang. Ignis mencoba membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Yang Mulia..."

"Bagaimana? Apa menurutmu itu ide bagus?" tanya Regis lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mengizinkan?"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Noctis. Lightning melempar tatapan marah. Regis mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti. Dengan santai, Noctis meletakkan cangkirnya dan kembali berujar. "Menurut Ayah bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau aku juga ingin bersama Lightning?"

"Kakak...?" bisik Vanille.

"Menjaga Lightning adalah tanggung jawab besar, tetapi aku yakin Lightning akan aman dalam perlindunganku. Kalian tahu maksudku," kata Noctis, matanya kini tertuju ke arah Lightning. Sang putri mengepalkan tangan. Berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memaki sang pangeran tepat di hadapan ayahnya. "Kami juga saling suka."

Senyum di wajah Regis memudar. "Dengar, Anakku..."

"Menurut Ayah kami berdua tidak cocok? Baik. Lalu bagaimana kalau aku tetap bersama Luna?"

"Sudah kukatakan kita tidak akan membahas itu lagi..."

"Aku ingin membahasnya."

"Noctis..."

"Sudah, Kak," sahut Vanille takut. Situasinya semakin panas.

"Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil, hubungan kami bertahan hingga sekarang. Tetapi Ayah tidak pernah merestui kami. Ayah lebih sibuk menjodohkan orang yang belum tentu saling menyukai. Orang lain dan bukan aku. Katakan, Ayah, apakah itu adil?"

"Cukup, Noctis! Tidak ada diskusi lagi." Regis mengangkat telunjuknya. "Pergi dari hadapanku, sekarang!"

Dengan ekspresi dendam, Noctis beranjak dari meja makan dan pergi. Berusaha tetap tenang, Ignis ikut bangkit dan membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia masih sempat melirik Lightning sebelum berlalu menyusul Noctis. Lightning hanya tertunduk, menggigit bibir sambil mengelus lehernya yang perih.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Yang Mulia!" seru Ignis. "Yang Mulia!"

Noctis tidak mempedulikan Ignis. Ia terus berjalan melintasi koridor dengan wajah merah padam. Ia bahkan lewat begitu saja tanpa melirik Gladiolus. Melihat pandangan bertanya Gladiolus, Ignis menggeleng. "Ikut saja."

Lantas, Gladiolus mengikuti mereka. Ketika ia tiba di ujung koridor, pertengkaran sudah dimulai. "...apa maksud Anda berbuat seperti itu?"

"Kubilang enyahlah."

"Bila Anda keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, bahas baik-baik. Tidak perlu membawa masalah yang satu itu. Anda tahu Yang Mulia Raja sudah mulai tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini..."

"Perhatian sekali. Jadi kau juga ingin merebut ayahku?"

Wajah Ignis memerah. "Saya tidak pernah bermaksud demikian. Harap Anda hapus pikiran buruk itu."

"Guys, guys, bahas dengan kepala dingin, oke? Jangan saling menuduh," ujar Gladiolus menengahi.

"Anda tahu maksud Yang Mulia melarang hubungan itu. Beliau tidak ingin Anda terkena bahaya lagi. Apa jadinya kalau kejadian seperti dulu terulang?"

"Kalian semua sama. Kalian memandang manusia dari masa lalunya."

"Yang Mulia, akan lebih baik kalau Anda memilih wanita lain..."

"Siapa menurutmu, Lightning?" Noctis tersenyum menyindir. "Sulit melepaskan pandangan dari dia, bukan?"

"Yang Mulia!" Suara Ignis meninggi. Gladiolus cepat-cepat menarik bahunya. "Perasaan saya memang tidak berarti, tapi harap jangan membahas Tuan Putri dengan cara begitu. Saya akan mundur apabila Anda memang menyukai Tuan Putri, asalkan Anda berjanji bisa menjaga beliau dengan baik. Anda sendiri tahu kondisi beliau seperti apa. Tidak itu saja, Anda juga harus mempertimbangkan hubungan Anda dengan Lady Lunafreya..."

"Menurutmu?" sela Noctis. Matanya yang biru menyala penuh emosi. "Aku tidak akan melepas Luna. Soal Lightning sendiri, benar, kuakui aku cukup suka dengannya. Sudah lama aku ingin bermain bersamanya..."

"Yang Mulia, Anda mencoba mempermainkan Tuan Putri?"

"Dia sendiri suka denganku. Kami bahkan sudah berciuman. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Itu tidak serius, 'kan?" celetuk Gladiolus.

"Yang Mulia..." Ignis menggeleng pelan. "Anda tidak mungkin serius."

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku memilih. Aku menikmati semua ini, jelas? Jadi jangan ikut campur, urusi urusanmu sendiri."

Ignis menyambar kerah baju Noctis. _BUAK!_

Gladiolus menangkap tubuh Noctis tepat pada waktunya. "Hei, hei, cukup! Jangan mulai berkelahi!"

Noctis menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia menyeringai dingin. "Sungguh kelakuan yang terdidik."

"Anda sudah keterlaluan," bentak Ignis.

"Hei hei, _guys, guys,_ hentikan! Kalian belum juga bisa berubah. Jangan teruskan, kubilang. Hentikan," geram Gladiolus. "Pergi, Ignis."

"Silakan teruskan, Yang Mulia. Suatu hari... akan ada balasan karena Anda mempermainkan Tuan Putri." Ignis menaikkan gagang kacamatanya. "Tidak usah membahas ini lagi. Saya pergi."

"Ufft," desah Gladiolus kesal.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Langit masih bertabur bintang ketika Hope dibawa ke area permukiman prajurit. Walau fajar belum tiba, sudah banyak prajurit yang sibuk mempersiapkan diri. Hope sempat menjadi pusat perhatian—mungkin gara-gara masalah kemarin. Sebelum suasana semakin menyulitkan, Cor menyuruhnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang gelap. Rupanya untuk interogasi.

"Kau ingat ciri lain? Misalnya, apakah dia pincang atau dia memakai parfum beraroma khusus?"

"Aku tidak ingat, Tuan," jawab Hope setelah berpikir sejenak. "Pengawal yang berjaga kemarin... harusnya mereka tahu sesuatu, 'kan?"

"Mereka menghilang."

"Menghilang?" Mata Hope melebar. "Oh."

"Kau yakin ini sudah semua? Ada ciri-ciri lain?"

"I-iya. Kurasa sudah semua. Jadi... boleh aku bertemu Light-san sekarang?"

"Tidak."

Hope meringis tidak sabar. Cor mengabaikannya dan mulai sibuk meneliti kertas catatan di tangannya. Agak beberapa lama sebelum ia meninggalkan Hope di ruangan tersebut. Sendirian, kelaparan, dan bingung.

Dari jendela, dapat terlihat langit yang sudah cerah membiru. Hope semakin tidak sabar. "Jadi aku harus apa sekarang?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. Ia ingin bertemu Lightning, tetapi pintu terkunci dan penjaga di luar itu tidak beranjak barang sedetik pun dari pintu keluar. Hope duduk lagi di kursi dan mulai berpikir.

Setelah interogasi tadi, Hope merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Pria berjubah hitam yang kemarin pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Ia sepertinya mengenal Cor dan tahu banyak tentang kejadian di istana. Dengan demikian, ia pasti orang dalam. Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang, mengapa orang itu juga tahu soal Hope dan hubungannya dengan Lightning? Itu jelas masalah luar. Hope tidak mengerti! Ia tidak bisa menemukan penjelasan yang masuk akal.

_Ya, kecuali..._

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Tercium aroma roti manis dan kopi panas. Prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu mengulurkan nampan makanan. "Ambil ini, Bocah."

Hope tertegun. "Oh, trims," ujarnya seraya datang mengambil makanan. Dengan gembira, ia menyambar roti di piring. Di saat bersamaan, muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya.

Hope menelan roti tersebut—bulat-bulat dan dengan paksa sampai mulutnya menggembung. Hope terbatuk sedikit. Prajurit di hadapannya memandang dengan ngeri. Pipi Hope menggembung tidak ubahnya orang yang sudah tiga hari tidak makan. Dengan bersemangat, Hope menyambar secangkir kopi di nampan. Baru meneguknya sedikit, tiba-tiba ia terbatuk hebat. Kopi di tangannya jatuh.

"Ohok ohok!"

"Hei, hei! Bocah!"

"Oor! Oor!" (Air! Air!)

"Air? Air maksudmu?" Prajurit itu panik sekali. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, kemudian mencoba menghampiri salah seorang prajurit. Sepertinya ia tidak menemukan air. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, ia pun melesat ke sebuah mess kecil di seberang.

Saat itu juga, Hope mengambil langkah seribu. Ia mengendap-endap keluar (dengan mulut yang masih penuh) dan lari melebur ke keramaian. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, ia berhasil sampai di gedung istana. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di salah satu sisi tiang yang tidak terlihat. Mengambil napas, mencoba mengunyah sebagian roti yang masih ada di mulutnya.

Matanya tertuju pada patung-patung aneh yang berjajar di samping istana. Dari bentuknya, sepertinya itu bukan patung biasa. Hope baru akan mendekat untuk melihat-lihat ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan kesal. "Kerjakan secepatnya! Aku tidak akan mengajarimu lagi, mengerti?! Awas kau menggangguku lagi!"

Hope buru-buru bersembunyi. Itu Prompto si pirang. Apa wajahnya selalu kelihatan menyebalkan begitu? Dengan gesit, diikutinya Prompto menuju ke lorong di seberang. Menyusuri lorong yang sempit dan agak sepi, kemudian masuk ke halaman batu yang luas. Dari gerak-geriknya, orang ini mencurigakan. Jelas ia takut diikuti.

Mereka tiba di rumah bunga yang kemarin. Tetapi Prompto tidak masuk—ia malah berjalan melangkahi bunga-bunga dan pergi ke belakang rumah tersebut, ke pepohonan pinus yang menjulang tinggi di sana. Hope memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Ia sudah yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan si pirang jahat ini.

Kemudian, didengarnya suara lengkingan gembira. "Simpan suaramu yang indah, Sayang. Orang-orang bisa dengar kita."

Hope mengintip sedikit. Matanya terbelalak. Prompto berdiri di sana, menyandarkan kedua tangannya di pohon. Di hadapannya, bersandar si gadis berambut jingga yang kemarin ia lihat di rumah bunga. Gadis itu tertawa manis. "Aku rindu sekali denganmu."

_Ugh, ternyata mau pacaran__!_

"Kau tahu 'kan aku sibuk, Vannie Sayang? Banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku senang kau masih mau meluangkan waktu."

Prompto mencium dahi gadis itu. Hope mengernyit jijik. Mereka memandang penuh cinta satu sama lain. Terutama Prompto itu, tatapannya, sikapnya, ditambah gaya rambut dan pakaian begitu—sok keren! "Sampai kapan kita harus sembunyi, Pompie? Kau tahu 'kan Kakak tidak suka melihat kita bersama..."

"Kau sudah 22 tahun, Vanille. Kau berhak memutuskan apa yang baik untukmu."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa..."

"Noctis itu, hidupnya sendiri masih kacau."

"Tolong jangan bilang begitu. Kau sahabat Kakak, 'kan, Pompie?" Vanille menyentuh pipi Prompto. "Kau tahu, tadi Kakak dan Ayah bertengkar. Sepertinya Kakak marah sekali karena Ayah tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Lady Luna..."

Prompto menghela napas panjang. "Noct itu terlalu naif. Buta karena cinta. Seandainya dia mau berpikir dua kali dan mencari gadis lain. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan pernikahannya Ignis dan Lightning?"

Hope tersentak. Tidak sengaja kakinya bergeser dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Prompto spontan menoleh. "Siapa itu?"

Saatnya kabur, pikir Hope. Ia merundukkan badan dan buru-buru berlari meninggalkan rumah bunga. Tidak sekalipun melirik ke belakang, ia melesat melewati halaman dan masuk ke koridor istana. Ia merapat ke sebuah pilar, mengintip Prompto yang ternyata sudah berdiri di tengah halaman sambil mengumpat-umpat marah. Hope menghela napas lega.

Hampir saja.

Hope berjalan mencari koridor yang sepi. Di saat-saat begini, ia malah menguping orang pacaran. Seharusnya ia tidak buang waktu. Sekarang, Cor pasti sudah memerintahkan para prajurit untuk mencarinya. Sebelum tertangkap dan dikurung lagi, Hope harus bisa menyusup masuk ke istana. Kemudian menemukan Lightning.

Ini kesempatan langka—untuk bertemu Lightning sekali lagi. Mungkin setelah ini Hope akan dibuang ke pulau terpencil atau apa.

Tiba-tiba bahu Hope ditepuk.

"Ouggh!"

"Halo!"

Gadis bernama Vanille itu! Hope terperangah. Bagaimana bisa ia di sini? Larinya cepat sekali! "Kau ingat aku? Kita bertemu di rumah bunga."

"Ahaha... yang mana ya?" (barusan?)

"Namamu Hope, bukan? Aku Vanille. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

"O-oh." Mata Hope terbelalak ketika Prompto muncul dari ujung koridor. Vanille berseru gembira dan bergegas menyambar tangan Hope. "Pompie, ini dia!"

Prompto terbelalak tidak percaya. Dengan kasar, ia berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dipandanginya Hope dekat-dekat dengan sorot mata '_aku siap menghabisimu_'. Hope bahkan bisa melihat bintik-bintik di sekitar hidungnya yang kembang-kempis. "Kau sangat suka berkeliaran, eh? Kabur lagi?"

"Keberuntungan keluarga Estheim."

"Oh, ya?" Prompto menyeringai jahil. "Kali ini tidak ada ampun untukmu, Bocah. Akan kulaporkan sekarang. Akan kupastikan kau dikurung di ruang berbentuk kotak yang bau dan tidak ada jendelanya. Kau akan menderita dan kau tidak akan lolos lagi..."

"O... ke, kalau begitu laporkan saja. Nanti aku adukan kalian ke Yang Mulia Pangeran."

Wajah Prompto berubah pucat pasi. "Hubungan terlarang, ya? Kau bisa langsung dibunuh lho," goda Hope.

Vanille meraih tangan Prompto. "Pompie, bagaimana ini. Dia benar-benar tahu...!"

"K-kau sedang mengancamku ya sekarang?! Hei, Bocah‼!"

"Aku bukan bocah lagi, mengerti? Aku tidak bodoh, kalian tidak bisa mempermainkanku. Laporkan aku sekarang, aku akan balik melaporkan kalian," ancam Hope, "atau... bawa aku ke Light-san... lalu aku akan diam."

Mulut Prompto menganga miring. "I-ini... perjanjian?"

"Kau janji?" sahut Vanille, pelan dan takut-takut.

"Mau tidak?" Hope mengacungkan jempol. "Aku bisa dipercaya, kok. Rahasia terjamin 100%."

**X=x=x=x=X**

Wajah Prompto semakin cemberut. Tidak disangka bocah Estheim ini berhasil mempermainkannya.

Mereka sedang berada di luar ruang pasien. Prompto dan Hope merapat ke dinding, sementara Vanille mengintip lewat pintu—mengamati Lightning yang sedang bicara dengan Gentiana. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Lightning tidak gembira.

Gentiana mengangguk pelan. _"Maafkan saya, Tuan Putri."_

Lightning memutar kursi rodanya dan menuju pintu keluar. Vanille berpaling ke belakang. "Dia kemari, dia kemari. Bagaimana?"

Prompto ikut menoleh ke belakang. "Jadi?"

Kedua tangan Hope terangkat. "Bagaimana ini, aku harus apa? Bagaimana menyapanya, mau bahas apa, lalu bagaimana setelah itu?"

"Dengar, ya. Memangnya setelah kau sapa dia mau diajak mengobrol? Dia galak lho."

(Semua orang tahu itu lho) "Lalu bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

Prompto meringis bingung. "Kau bisa dramatisasi tidak? Coba pura-pura..."

"Teman-teman..." desis Vanille panik.

"Pura-pura apa? Apa?"

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Ketiganya tersentak dan merapat ke dinding. Prompto mencondongkan badan menutupi Hope. Lightning melempar tatapan curiga. "Ada apa ini?"

Prompto menggaruk kepalanya. "Eh oh, tidak..."

Sepertinya Lightning tidak percaya dengan jawaban Prompto. Tetapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan pergi! Tunggu, Light—Light-san!"

Mata Lightning melebar. _Light-san?_

Ia buru-buru menoleh ke asal suara itu. Hope berdiri dan sedang berjalan cepat mendekatinya. Napas Lightning tersendat-sendat.

"Kau...?"

"Light-san!"

"Berhenti—kubilang berhenti!"

Hope menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Jangan mendekat. Kalau kau mendekat, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Light-san, sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Serah dan yang lain juga, kami berusaha mencarimu..."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu. Aku tidak butuh dicari, aku tidak butuh kalian. Pergi dan jangan ikuti aku!"

"Light-san!" Hope berjalan mengikuti Lightning. "Light-san, ayo kita berhenti dan bicara. Sebentar juga tidak apa-apa. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan..."

"Aku tidak tertarik," sahut Lightning tanpa menoleh.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa sikapmu jadi seperti ini, Light-san. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku selalu ingat hal yang kau minta kepadaku dulu. Bertahun-tahun aku belajar di sekolah militer, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga, aku ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu..."

"Sampah. Entah siapa yang kau maksud."

Hope meraih bahu Lightning. "Light...!"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Lightning berbalik menghadap Hope. "Apa maumu? Siapa sebenarnya yang kau cari? Aku? Lihat! Aku cacat dan tidak berguna, aku sudah bukan yang dulu...!"

"Siapa yang peduli! Selamanya kau adalah Light-san!"

"Enyahlah!"

"Hei hei, kenapa jadi berkelahi?" seru Prompto dari jauh.

"Tentu... tentu saja aku peduli," ujar Hope penuh emosi. "Setelah Ibu meninggal, aku merasa tidak ada lagi yang peduli denganku. Ayah selalu sibuk dan mendiamkanku. Aku bahkan tidak punya teman untuk bercerita. Aku sendirian, benar-benar sendirian. Lalu kau datang..."

"Diam..."

"Kau datang dan menolongku melewati hari-hari yang sulit. Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya kau bagiku, teman, kakak, atau malah seorang ibu, aku tidak mengerti. Yang kutahu hanya, kaulah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu ingin membuatmu bahagia. Itulah sebabnya setelah kau kehilangan ibumu, aku terus mengikutimu. Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan dan sendirian, aku tidak ingin kau merasakannya juga. Aku ingin kau tahu, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu peduli denganmu. Mau kau maki setiap hari juga tidak masalah." Hope menggeleng pelan. "Bahkan bukan Ayah... tetapi kaulah panutanku dalam hidup. Menjadi kuat sepertimu, itu impianku. Kerja kerasku semua adalah untuk membuatmu bangga. Light-san..."

Lightning menyingkirkan tangannya dari lengan kursi. "Jangan sentuh," bisiknya.

"Ya, dulu memang seperti itu. Tetapi waktu berlalu. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi." Lightning tertunduk. "Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi..."

"Apa karena Sephiroth? Kau tidak perlu cemas! Aku, aku akan menjagamu, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungimu, aku rela mati..."

"Begitu?" Lightning mengangguk sinis. "Silakan, matilah. Mati saja kalau begitu."

Hope terperanjat.

Dengan kasar, Lightning membalik kursi rodanya. Ia pergi tanpa melirik ke belakang sekalipun. Kali ini Hope tidak mengikutinya lagi. Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Kasihan sekali... bahkan dewi pujaanmu pun ingin kau mati..."

Sebuah patung malaikat bertombak berdiri di ujung lorong. Di balik bayangannya, seseorang berdiri mengintip pertengkaran itu. Ia merapat menyembunyikan diri ketika Lightning lewat.

Lightning sempat melirik ke belakang. Matanya terpicing mengamati. _Luar biasa... kau masih belum kehilangan tajimu, Tuan Putri..._

"Haha," bisik orang itu begitu Lightning berlalu. "Hampir saja, ya? Hampir saja tertangkap. Benar, hampir saja, aduh, jantungku berdebar-debar. Haha, aku ingin sekali membunuhnya sekarang. Aku sudah siap...

Tidak, tidak, jangan dibunuh. Aku masih ingin menikmati kecantikan itu dalam keadaan hidup. Tapi dia sudah menyakiti Tuan Kegelapan, itu tidak termaafkan. Bagaimana? Ayolah! Pukul saja dia sampai pingsan dan permainkan sampai puas. Kan begitu? Oh, tidak, kalau sampai Si Putra Mahkota tahu dia pasti akan mencari perhitungan. Ya sudah, bunuh juga!

Jangan_._ Si Putra Mahkota sudah semakin kuat sekarang. Kita pasti kalah. Tunggu sampai dia sedang lemah. Lalu habisi dia, bersama Tuan Putri kesayangan kita... ya ya... aku setuju...

Jadi urusan kita sekarang tinggal bocah itu. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih, sudah kubilang jangan ceritakan aku ke siapa-siapa. Aku benci, aku ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ugh, ugh! Aku tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus mati..."

"Ya..." Orang itu menjilat pistol dalam genggamannya. "Dia harus mati..."

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Apa kubilang, 'kan? Sudahlah."

Prompto menepuk-nepuk punggung Hope. Wajah Hope mendung sekali. Setelah kejadian tadi, ia tidak bicara sama sekali. Baik Vanille maupun Prompto bingung harus bagaimana menghadapinya.

"Ehm... Hope, dengar." Vanille maju dan berjalan di samping Hope. "Aku yakin Lightning tidak bermaksud kasar. Dia pasti _shock_ karena harus bertemu lagi denganmu dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Aku yakin seiring waktu sikapnya akan berubah..."

"Harusnya kau menyerah saja."

"Pompie!" Vanille mengisyaratkan agar Prompto berhenti berkomentar. "Bukan begitu maksudnya. Kau harus mengerti, Hope. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi selama ini, dan kuakui, Lightning kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Aku sendiri, dan kami semua, sudah mencoba banyak cara agar bisa menyenangkan hatinya. Kau tahu itu sangat sulit..."

"Seandainya dia tidak pernah kemari," bisik Hope muram.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya. _Ini semua gara-gara Noctis_." Vanille menggeleng sedih. "Kau harus sadar... di sini, Kakak-lah yang paling terluka. Kau tidak akan percaya apa saja yang sudah Kakak alami sejak kecil. Ditenggelamkan, diracuni, diculik, disiksa... bahkan Kakak harus melihat kematian Ibu di depan matanya."

"Karena mengalami trauma psikis, Kakak harus dibawa pergi dari istana selama bertahun-tahun. Dia baru pulang bertepatan dengan hari kedatangan Lightning ke sini. Orang selalu bilang Kakak akan membawa pulang malapetaka. Itu benar. Tetapi sejujurnya, kami tidak menyangka Lightning akan ikut jadi korban." Vanille tertunduk prihatin. "Setelah kejadian itu, sikap Kakak berubah sekali. Dia jadi tertutup dan jarang bicara. Diganggu sedikit saja langsung marah. Kakak menjauhi semua orang, dia lebih memilih berlatih meningkatkan kemampuannya."

"Kakak merasa sangat bersalah karena apa yang menimpa Lightning. Mereka sampai tidak saling bicara selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi aku tahu jelas, Lightning tidak pernah menyalahkan Kakak. Kakak yang tidak pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri..." Vanille menoleh menatap Hope. "Aku tahu ini sulit, tetapi kumohon cobalah maafkan Kakak. Ya?"

Hope tertunduk dalam-dalam. "_Well_, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengabari Cor." Prompto memberi isyarat agar mereka berhenti. "Beri aku lima menit. Aku akan menghubungi Cor sekarang."

Prompto memisahkan diri dan mulai sibuk mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Hope dan Vanille berdiri menunggu. Selama beberapa saat, Hope masih sibuk merenungi kata-kata Vanille—sampai ia menyadari, ada seseorang yang sedang mengamati mereka.

Hope mengerutkan dahi. Di sana, di antara bayangan tanaman-tanaman mawar, ia melihat wujud seseorang. Orang itu mengulurkan tangan, mengarahkan mulut pistol tepat ke arah Hope. Mata Hope melebar.

Suara tembakan memecah kesunyian petang.

**X=x=x=x=X**

**To be continued.**

**Halo semua****‼****! (well hope you really read this) Terima kasih buat yang sudah memberikan review, I'm so damn happy haha! Jangan lupa review loh sip sip?**

**Okay. Menanggapi review dari my fella Lightning-Shun, sejujur-jujurnya, saya ingin sekali menyelesaikan fanfic ini dan update secepat mungkin. Kalo bisa kayak manga deh yang terbitnya seminggu sekali jadi kalian gak perlu nunggu lama. Saya bahkan sudah menyusun jalan ceritanya sampai episode terakhir lho (PENASARAN KAAAN AKHIRNYA GIMANAAA HOHOHO!). But you know, final year is coming. Sudah mendekati tugas akhir dan saya harus fokus belajar, itu sebenarnya masih mending kalau bukan karena aktivitas kampus yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. So I think I'll rarely have time to write even for having fun **

**Tapi lagi-lagi, saya ingin kalian membacanya sampai akhir. Every story must have the end, right? Jadi mungkin, kalau ada yang merasa ingin dengan sukarela membantu menuliskan cerita ini sampai selesai, silakan pm saya. Siapapun saya terima okay? I'm really serious with this loh hehe. Sekali lagi makasih karena sudah membaca, semoga kalian gembira dan ffn ini benar-benar selesai ya wkwk! (two thumbs up)**


	6. Episode 6: Growing Up

Tidak sepatah kata pun yang Lightning ucapkan ketika ia menuju ke lorong perawatan.

"_Light-san...!"_

Seruan seorang bocah tidak henti-hentinya terngiang di telinga Lightning. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan larinya yang lincah, senyumnya, tangisannya yang kekanak-kanakan, semua memori itu berkelebat dalam pikiran Lightning tanpa henti. Lightning menggigit bibir, mencoba menahan emosinya yang terus berkecamuk. Tetapi semua terjadi begitu mendadak.

**Episode 6: Growing Up**

**X=x=x=x=X**

_Aku akan mati._ Begitu kata wanita berambut abu-abu itu kepada Hope pada suatu hari, kala ia dilarikan memasuki koridor rumah sakit dengan dua luka tembakan di perutnya. Hope memegangi tangannya dan terus menangis—berkali-kali ia katakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ada dokter yang akan menyembuhkannya. Tetapi, wanita itu bahkan sudah tidak sanggup membuka matanya. Di sela-sela napasnya yang terakhir, ia tersenyum lemah dan berbisik. _Maafkan Ibu. Jangan membenci Ibu lagi... ya?_

_Jadilah anak baik. Ibu akan selalu bersamamu, Hope._

Lalu, tangannya yang lembut terlepas dari genggaman Hope. Dan setelah wanita itu masuk ke ruang operasi, Hope tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Tubuh Hope mengejang. Rasa sakit itu merasuk sampai ke jari-jarinya. Ia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Meski matanya terbuka, semua buram seperti tertutup kabut. Hanya teriakan dan pertengkaran hebat yang ia dengar di sekitarnya. _"Kau harus mengoperasinya sekarang!"_

"_Tolong sabar, tekanan darahnya masih tinggi. Dia akan mati jika dioperasi dalam keadaan begini."_

"_Kumohon, Gentiana, lakukan sesuatu..."_

Hope mengenali suara itu—Vanille. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil. Masih teringat di benak Hope jeritan histerisnya tadi, ketika darah dari bahu Hope terciprat ke wajahnya. Melihat peristiwa semacam itu tepat di depan matanya pasti merupakan pengalaman pahit yang akan ia ingat selamanya.

_Bertahanlah, bertahanlah_. Begitu mereka berbisik. Namun, Hope bahkan merasa sakit luar biasa setiap ia bernapas. Kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah mati rasa, sementara darahnya berdesir semakin kencang.

_Aku akan mati._

Ayahnya, dan yang lain—akankah mereka senang? Mereka selalu membenci Hope. Hope yang membuat ibunya meninggal, dulu sekali, saat Hope kabur ke taman bermain karena kesal dengan ibunya—hari di mana terjadi serangan militer dari pantai Bodhum. Nora Estheim terkena tembakan musuh. Ia meninggal karena melindungi Hope, dan ia pergi untuk selamanya, bahkan sebelum Hope meminta maaf atau berterima kasih untuk apapun yang telah ia berikan.

Lightning—bagaimana? Ia akan semakin sendiri dan semakin membenci dunia. Sephiroth yang kejam akan kembali untuk membunuhnya, dan semua yang tersisa saat ia akhirnya bisa kembali ke tanah Bodhum hanyalah tinggal jasad dan nama. Lalu Serah tidak akan pernah bahagia lagi.

_Aku akan mati_, begitu Hope terus membisiki dirinya. Masih banyak hal yang belum dilakukan, kata-kata yang tidak terucap, janji yang tidak kunjung ditepati. Tetapi, apa semua itu akan berarti sekalipun ia tidak mati?

Hope merasakan deru roda di bawah tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba, ketakutan menjalar cepat ke sekujur tubuhnya bersama rasa perih dari luka di bahunya. Tangis Vanille semakin kencang. _"Kau akan segera masuk ke ruang operasi. Keluarlah dengan selamat... ya..."_

"_Yang kuat, kiddo! Kami menunggumu!"_

Napas Hope naik-turun. Waktunya semakin dekat. _Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi_. Mungkin, ia akan pergi dan kembali bertemu dengan ibunya. Kematian sebegitu menenangkannya, jika kau ingat betapa orang yang telah tiada lebih merindukanmu daripada orang yang masih hidup bersamamu.

"_Hei, Hope! Lihat, lihat siapa yang datang!"_

Bunyi roda yang keras mengusik telinga Hope. Sebuah tangan yang halus meraih tangan Hope. Tidak perlu apapun, apapun bagi Hope untuk membuatnya segera tahu siapa itu.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Hope membuka mata. Menelengkan wajah ke samping, menatap seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah berjalan bersama kursi rodanya seraya menggenggam tangan Hope. Ia tidak bicara. Hanya matanya yang memerah karena berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Mata Hope berkaca-kaca. "Light-san... Light-san..."

"Lihat betapa khawatirnya dia! Kau sudah senang sekarang? Lightning sudah tidak marah lagi!" Prompto tertawa pahit. Diusapnya rambut Hope sampai berantakan. "Selamat berjuang! Jangan mati, ya?"

"Light... san..." Mata Hope memanas. _Jangan paksa aku pergi. Jangan paksa aku mati sebelum sempat menolongmu._ "Kumohon jangan benci aku. Berjanjilah... kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini..."

"Dasar cerewet," gumam Lightning getir. Begitu tiba di mulut pintu ruang operasi, Lightning melepaskan tangan Hope. Samar-samar, ia melihat Lightning bersama yang lain terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

Lightning mengangguk lemah. "Sampai jumpa."

_Sampai... jumpa. _Hope menangis dalam diam.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Bercak-bercak awan tipis bergerak lamban di angkasa. Di baliknya, bulan cembung bersinar temaram penuh misteri, bersembunyi dan menampakkan diri silih berganti. Noctis bersandar pada sebuah pilar raksasa, memandangi bulan sementara angin malam bertiup membelai wajahnya. _"Noctis, rindukan aku seperti aku merindukanmu..."_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki.

Noctis melirik ke samping. Dilihatnya sekelebat bayangan melintasi koridor—sebuah sosok berjubah kelabu dengan langkah yang sangat cepat. Belum sampai di sana, Noctis mendengar seruan lantang, "Kejar dia! Jangan sampai gagal!"

Noctis memicingkan mata. Sebilah

pedang bermata dua muncul di tangannya.

Pedang itu terbang melesat menghantam lantai di hadapan sosok tersebut. Noctis lenyap dan muncul sedetik kemudian di samping pedangnya. Ia memutar badan dan bangkit dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

Noctis terperanjat. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangan; sepucuk pistol tergenggam di tangannya. Begitu jari orang itu bergerak menarik pelatuk, Noctis refleks menghempaskan diri ke belakang. Sebutir peluru meluncur keluar diiringi letusan keras.

Sosok itu melompati Noctis dan mendarat dengan lincah. _Prang! Prang! Prang!_ Tiga tembakan akurat menghancurkan seluruh lampu yang menerangi koridor. Sekarang, koridor gelap total.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar suara cekikikan. Gigi Noctis bergemeretak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia bangkit dan mengejar sosok itu. Derap kaki para prajurit menambah panas suasana.

"Yang Mulia, awas!"

Noctis terperanjat dan refleks menghindar ke samping. Suara letusan kembali memecah keheningan. Untungnya meleset, dan seluruh prajurit sempat merunduk. Noctis meringis—lengannya tertusuk remah-remah kaca lampu. Sosok yang mereka kejar berlari semakin jauh. "Sial, bagaimana?!"

"Biar aku," ujar Noctis. Begitu ia menggerakkan tangan, sebilah pedang miliknya muncul di udara—tetapi bukan hanya satu, melainkan dua belas pedang sekaligus, berjajar mengular jauh hingga ke ujung koridor. Noctis bangun dan mengulurkan tangan—lalu tubuhnya dengan mudah melesat mengikuti jalur pedangnya, setangkas kilat, terus dan terus hingga tiba di pedang yang terakhir.

Noctis bangkit dan berdiri. Seluruh pedangnya lenyap meninggalkan jejak-jejak kristal di udara. Sosok yang ia kejar spontan berhenti. Begitu Noctis membalikkan tangan, enam bilah pedang muncul mengepung sosok tersebut.

Sementara Noctis mendekat, orang itu mencoba menarik pelatuk pistolnya. _Cklek, cklek_. Tidak ada peluru yang keluar. Sosok tersebut menjatuhkan pistolnya sembari tertawa. "Hebat. Luar biasa..."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Siapa kau?"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau mengetahui siapa aku..."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele!" hardik Noctis.

"Jangan cemas, Yang Mulia Yang Terhormat. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku... hanya ingin menyulut setitik api kecil untuk memulai permainan kita," desisnya santai. "Ini hanya permulaan. Waktunya akan tiba saat keluarga Lucis hancur lebur... tanpa sisa, di tangan tuanku yang baik... _Sephiroth_."

Mata Noctis melebar. "Kau..."

"Terkejut, Yang Mulia? Bukankah istana adalah tempat yang paling aman?" Sosok itu tertawa tersendat-sendat. "Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan lagi. Menyerahlah, dan tunduklah. SEPHIROTH AKAN DATANG, SEPHIROTH AKAN DATANG! SANG PENERUS GENOVA AKAN KEMBALI! BERSUKACITALAH, BERSUKACITALAH SELURUH RAKYAT NIFLHEIM...!"

Noctis mengepalkan tangan—keenam pedangnya menancap ke perut sosok tersebut.

Darah segar menetes ke lantai. Tubuh sosok itu bergerak gontai dan tumbang begitu saja di atas genangan darahnya. Noctis dapat melihat seulas senyum kemenangan dari bibir orang itu ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir. "Selanjutnya... giliran Lightning Farron."

Noctis tertegun. Sosok itu lalu terbujur kaku pertanda sudah tak bernyawa. Nyala senter menimpa tubuhnya ketika prajurit-prajurit yang tadi datang menghampiri mereka. "_Cleared_! _Cleared_! Target sudah dalam penanganan!"

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Maafkan aku." Suara Prompto memecah kesenyapan di kursi tunggu. Biasanya ia mahir bercanda untuk melumerkan situasi yang tegang, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Semua orang khawatir, terlebih-lebih Lightning. Melihat kekhawatiran dan _ketakutan_ di mata seorang wanita yang menghabiskan hampir separuh hidupnya sebagai prajurit merupakan sesuatu yang sangat langka.

Lightning tidak bicara. Rahangnya tegang menyimak korespondensi Gladiolus dan Ignis lewat _headset_. Jelas ia sedang menunggu kabar mengenai pengejaran pelaku penembakan Hope. Api amarah membara di matanya yang sebiru es. Jika saja ia masih bisa berjalan, siapapun tidak akan mau membayangkan apa yang akan sanggup ia lakukan demi menangkap pelaku itu. _Ia akan membalasnya, ribuan kali lipat._

Pelaku sedang dalam pengejaran. Jika dalam kurun waktu satu jam penangkapan tidak berhasil, Istana Insomnia akan diisolasi total. Seluruh istana akan digeledah paksa demi menemukan sang pelaku. Regis Lucis Caelum pun mungkin tidak akan segan-segan menjungkir-balikkan dunia demi menemukan orang yang sudah mengganggu ketenteraman istananya.

Dua baris prajurit berbaris menutup setiap sisi jalan yang menjadi akses menuju lorong rawat—lokasi terjadinya penembakan naas tadi. Keadaannya sangat buruk di sana. Pecahan-pecahan patung batu berserakan di lantai, sementara dedaunan dan ranting rusak dari kebun mawar mengotori tepian ruang rawat. Beberapa prajurit berseragam putih-kuning berdiskusi serius, salah satu di antaranya sesekali berbisik kepada Ignis. Sebagian di antaranya sibuk membersihkan beberapa bagian dengan hati-hati—bagian yang tampak seperti bekas tetesan darah. _Darah Hope._

Vanille datang dan berlutut di hadapan Prompto. Matanya masih bengkak karena menangis, tetapi sekarang ia berusaha untuk terlihat lebih tegar. Dengan sehelai sapu tangan, diusapnya wajah Prompto yang kotor terkena bekas darah. Prompto tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih." Diambilnya sapu tangan tersebut dan diusapnya balik wajah Vanille. Tidak ada yang tertarik dengan romansa singkat itu—semua orang tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Yang Mulia Raja dalam kondisi aman," gumam Ignis tiba-tiba, sepertinya ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menanyakan respon raja terhadap situasi darurat ini.

Alisnya terangkat sedikit. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Didengarkannya balasan dari seberang dengan seksama. Matanya melebar, tetapi ia mencoba menahan diri dan kembali bersikap kalem. "Tuan Leonis akan memastikan kebenaran berita ini. Sekarang, cukup pastikan Yang Mulia Raja dalam keadaan aman. Jika situasi sudah terkendali, baru kita tuntaskan ini. _Starset_."

"Kabar baik. Pelakunya sudah tertangkap," sahut Gladiolus kepada semua orang. Pandangan Lightning langsung tertuju lurus ke arahnya. "Yang Mulia Pangeran membunuhnya."

_Noctis. Membunuhnya_.

Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka mendengar suara derap kaki dari salah satu sisi lorong. Para prajurit yang berbaris di sana langsung meminggir membukakan jalan. Noctis masuk dengan langkah cepat bersama Fang dan beberapa prajurit berseragam hitam. Hanya melihat bekas-bekas luka gores di tangannya, semua orang langsung tahu: sang pangeran benar-benar sudah membereskan si pelaku penembakan—tanpa susah payah.

Para Elites menghadap sang pangeran dan memberi hormat. "Kemampuan Anda tidak diragukan, Yang Mulia," kata Gladiolus.

"Bagaimana bocah itu?"

"Sedang menjalani operasi. Semoga semua lancar," jawab Ignis. Noctis hanya mengangguk tipis. Pandangannya menyapu Prompto yang bahu pakaiannya bersimbah darah—lalu Vanille di kursi tunggu—tetapi ia tidak tertarik bertanya lebih jauh. Mungkin sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya.

Kini tatapannya beralih ke arah Lightning. Ada semburat kekhawatiran yang aneh di wajahnya saat ia mendekati Lightning di pojok deretan kursi tunggu. Lightning menunduk memberi hormat, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan sikap sinis karena kejadian tadi pagi—atau rasa terima kasih karena jasa Noctis kali ini.

Dengan nada dingin, Noctis berkata, "Kita harus bicara."

Bukan _turut prihatin_ atau semacamnya yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kalau bukan karena sedikit rasa berhutang budi, Lightning pasti akan membalasnya dengan kasar. "Tidak sekarang, Yang Mu..."

"Dengarkan saja dan turuti. Ini penting demi keselamatanmu." Noctis berhasil membuat Lightning dan semua orang mematung. Ia memejamkan mata beberapa lama, seakan mencoba memilih-milih kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Aku akan memerintahkan diadakannya prajurit untuk menjagamu selama dua puluh empat jam. Mulai sekarang, kau akan berada dalam pengawalan ketat."

Kepala Lightning terangkat.

"Apa?" gumam Vanille. "Kenapa?" Prompto nyaris menjerit. Lightning membeku diselimuti rasa tidak percaya. Dipenjara di istana ini sudah cukup menyakitkan, dan sekarang, lehernya akan tercekik seperti hewan yang dirantai.

"Ini perintah. Kau tidak punya pilihan. Dan Vanille, sama untukmu. Aku akan memerintahkan Fang dan yang lain menjagamu lebih hati-hati mulai sekarang. Akses kalian ke beberapa tempat juga akan dibatasi."

"Mengapa?" tuntut Lightning. Tampaknya Noctis berharap ia tidak ikut bertanya. "Berikan penjelasan yang masuk akal."

"Satu kata, dan semua akan terasa masuk akal, Putri," sela Fang. "_Sephiroth_."

Napas Lightning tertahan. Nama itu sekaligus menjadi pengumuman kematian baginya. "Pelaku penembakan itu adalah prajurit yang bertugas menjaga penjara Estheim waktu itu. Ia sempat hilang dan sekarang muncul lagi sebagai pelaku penembakan Estheim. Semuanya menjadi jelas karena orang ini terang-terangan mengaku sebagai pemuja Sephiroth. Masalahnya adalah, kami belum yakin dia adalah dalang yang sebenarnya." Fang melipat tangan. "Begitu Estheim membaik, tim penyelidik akan menggali lebih dalam tentang kasus ini. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Putri. _Kau_ korban selanjutnya."

Lightning memejamkan mata, mencoba menangkal kata-kata terakhir Fang. "Semua ini demi kebaikanmu," desis Noctis.

"Jika memang seperti itu... biarkan."

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak punya pilihan..."

"Aku tidak butuh pengawalan," seru Lightning ketus. "Jika memang _dia_ akan datang membunuhku, aku siap. Aku tidak akan bersembunyi atau menghindar lagi. Aku tidak akan egois dan mengulur-ulur hidupku hanya untuk terus membiarkan seorang bocah dan orang lain mati karenaku..."

"Siapa yang kedengaran lebih egois menurutmu?"

Bibir Lightning kaku. "Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak memikirkan orang-orang yang akan kau tinggalkan. Adikmu, teman-temanmu, bocah itu, Ayah, Vanille... _aku_." Noctis menunduk memandanginya, dan Lightning baru sadar bahwa kata-katanya telah melukai Noctis—lebih dari yang ia kira. "Semua keributan ini akan berakhir jika _aku_ mati. Ya, aku pun berpikir demikian. Rasanya akan lebih mudah begitu. Tetapi ada jutaan rakyat yang nasibnya tergantung kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa mati begitu saja. Maka aku bertahan. Selama bertahun-tahun, aku bertahan melihat orang-orang mati demi melindungiku hingga aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi." Noctis menghela napas, mencoba meredakan amarahnya dan kembali tenang. Seakan memohon pengertian, suaranya melembut. "Kau ingin melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu, aku pun juga. Kita berada di perahu yang sama."

"Intens sekali." Fang bersiul mencemooh. Gladiolus menyikutnya supaya diam, tetapi ia malah terkekeh.

Noctis meletakkan tangannya di bahu Lightning. Tangan itu hangat sekaligus gemetar. "Sekali ini, turuti aku," bisiknya, lebih seperti memohon daripada memerintah. Seolah ia tidak ingin lagi Lightning merasakan penderitaan yang lebih daripada kehilangan kedua kakinya.

Lightning menyaksikan berlalunya Noctis dalam diam. Bersama Gladiolus dan Fang, sang pangeran berjalan menuju ke barisan prajurit.

Ia berhenti sejenak di samping Prompto. Bibirnya menegang ketika ia berbisik singkat,

"Jauhi Vanille. Ini peringatan terakhirku."

Wajah Prompto merah padam. Tanpa menatapnya barang sedikitpun, Noctis pergi.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Raungan sirine dan tangis ketakutan berseliweran di sekitar Lightning. Ia terbaring di atas sesuatu yang lembut—sekelompok petugas berpakaian putih dengan wajah yang samar bergegas di kiri-kanannya, berlatar langit biru yang jernih dan muram. Lightning mencoba bangkit, tetapi gerakannya ambruk oleh rasa sakit yang menggila di punggungnya. Hanya rintihan tercekik yang keluar dari bibirnya yang perih.

"_Yang Mulia!"_

Seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam menghampiri Lightning. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menyamai suaranya yang jernih dan menggetarkan. Air mata, darah, dan kebimbangan bercampur-aduk menjadi satu di sepasang mata biru itu. _"Light? Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?"_ desisnya terengah-engah. _Noctis..._

Begitu ia mengusap pipi Lightning, semua pemandangan di hadapannya berubah. Lightning kini terbaring di sebuah ruangan berdinding kelabu. Tiga orang petugas medis berada di sampingnya. Noctis berdiri di ujung, memegangi tiang-tiang ranjang dengan sorot mata gugup.

"_Putri, gerakkan kakimu,"_ pinta salah seorang petugas. Tetapi Lightning hanya bergeming. Noctis tampak semakin murka, semakin kacau. _"Putri, sekali lagi, gerakkan kakimu..."_

Lightning terkesiap. Seseorang memanggil-manggilnya dari depan. Ternyata suara Ignis yang membangunkannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk lembut. "Operasi sudah selesai, Putri."

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Lightning menyegarkan dirinya kembali. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia bergegas masuk ke ruang rawat. Sayup-sayup, ia dapat mendengar suara alat-alat medis di balik sebuah pintu kelabu bertuliskan "Ruang Pemulihan". Ketika Ignis membukakan pintu, udara dingin langsung merembes merasuki leher Lightning.

Hope terbaring di ranjang paling kiri. Peluh membasahi dahi dan perutnya yang kekar. Perban sudah melilit rapi bahunya yang terluka. Meski ia kelihatan tidur nyenyak, Lightning dapat mendengar rintih kesakitan di sela tidurnya. _Hope_—terlalu muda, terlalu bodoh dan rapuh untuk mengalami semua ini.

"Operasi berjalan lancar, dan sekarang keadaan Tuan Estheim sudah stabil. Ia punya daya tahan yang luar biasa. Saya rasa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jelas Ignis. "Anda bisa beristirahat sekarang, Tuan Putri."

"Tidak. Aku tetap di sini."

Ignis tersenyum simpul. "Dia masih muda dan bersemangat. Semoga dia akan baik-baik saja. Putri, saya pamit."

Setelah dibalas dengan anggukan, Ignis pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tinggal Lightning sendiri di sisi Hope, memandanginya seperti memandang sekeping masa lalunya yang manis.

Hope bocah yang cerewet. Sedari kecil, ia banyak bicara dan banyak bertingkah. Membuat orang lain kesal dengan ocehannya mungkin merupakan bakat Hope yang paling menonjol. Lightning tidak tahu apa lagi yang cukup pantas mendeskripsikan Hope selain kata 'menyebalkan'.

Diperhatikannya Hope lekat-lekat. Tanpa disadarinya, Hope berubah sangat banyak hingga ia sendiri sudah sulit mengenalinya. Wajah kebocah-bocahan yang dulu kini telah digantikan oleh wajah yang lebih dewasa, dengan lekuk wajah yang lebih tegas, tulang hidung yang lebih mancung, serta bibir yang lebih tipis, lengkap dengan jakun di lehernya. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah badannya. Ia kini lebih berisi, lebih kekar, dan tumbuh menjadi sangat jangkung. Terakhir kali Lightning bersamanya dulu, ia masih satu kepala lebih pendek dari Lightning.

Diraihnya tangan kanan Hope yang terkulai di sisi ranjang, lalu menempelkannya ke telapak tangannya sendiri. Benar saja, tangannya sudah lebih besar dari tangan Lightning. _Kau sudah tumbuh besar, Bocah..._

"Sedang mengagumiku, Tante Galak?"

Lightning tersentak. Tangan Hope ia lepaskan spontan disusul dengan jeritan tertahan Hope. Wajah Lightning mendadak sama pucatnya.

"Ini sakit, Light-san...! Astaga, sakit..." rintih Hope. "Dewa... Tidak kukira tertembak itu sesakit ini. _Damnit_..."

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu," semprot Lightning, antara jengkel dan merasa bersalah. Kening Hope berkerut. "Tidak kusangka kau setega ini. Kau mengerikan..."

"Aku pergi."

Hope menyambar tangan Lightning.

"Jangan," desisnya. "Jangan lagi."

Lightning menarik tangannya lepas dari Hope. Dengan agak enggan, ia mendekat lagi ke sisi ranjang. Tulang leher Hope menegang tatkala ia meringis menunggu rasa sakit yang tadi hilang. Dia sukses membuat Lightning menjadi orang paling berdosa di dunia.

"Maaf." Lightning tertunduk. Lalu ia sadari, Hope kini sedang tersenyum lemah sambil menatapnya. Senyum itu familiar sekaligus menenangkan, membuat Lightning mulai membanding-bandingkan wajah Hope yang dulu dan sekarang. Walaupun begitu, ada sesuatu pada senyum itu yang membuat Lightning merasakan hal asing.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya aku bisa tenang sekarang," bisik Hope. "Kau di sini... Light-san. Kau hidup."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Lightning. Ia lebih memilih mengamati jari-jari tangan Hope. "Menangis tidak tadi?"

Lightning mengernyit. "Tidak!"

"Kau belum berubah." Hope tertawa serak. "Tentu, kau tidak akan menangis. Prajurit tidak boleh menangis, bukan begitu?"

_Aku sudah bukan prajurit lagi. _Lightning mengamati keadaan di sekeliling ruangan. Tempat ini buktinya. "Sampai kapanpun, kau tetap seorang prajurit bagiku. Kau panutanku," ucap Hope lembut.

Hope dikucilkan oleh ayahnya, keluarganya, dan yang lain semenjak kematian sang ibu. Namun, setelah Lightning datang ke Bodhum, Hope langsung 'menobatkannya sebagai teman bermain', meski Lightning tidak pernah mau mengakui itu. Hope lengket dengannya lebih daripada semut kepada gula. "Hei, Light-san. Kau tidak mau menanyakan sesuatu?"

Untuk sesaat, Lightning tampak berpikir. "Tentang Serah-san, misalnya?" Hope tersenyum lemah. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dia merindukanmu. Dia masih mengharapkan kepulanganmu."

Lightning tertunduk sedih. Menyadari bahwa itu topik yang tidak ia sukai, Hope mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Yah, tapi aku jarang sekali pulang ke Bodhum. Lima tahun ini aku sangat sibuk di sekolah militer. Kau harus tahu, aku menangis cengeng di hari-hari pertamaku. Rasanya tertindas sekali." Hope terkekeh. Itu jelas bukan hal yang mengejutkan bagi Lightning. "Bagiku, berada di sana menyenangkan, walaupun yah... kadang aku masih sering di-_bully_ oleh teman-teman."

"Kau pernah pacaran?"

Hope tertawa kecil. "Ya, tiga kali. Mereka semua manis-manis. Tidak galak sepertimu."

Wajah Lightning memerah. "Bisa-bisanya ada yang mau denganmu."

"Tentu saja! _Gini-gini_ aku idola _lho_ di sekolah. Kau belum lihat reaksi teman-teman cewek di Bodhum saat melihatku." Hope tersenyum puas. "Hei Light-san, aku sudah tumbuh besar, ya?"

_Ya, harus diakui. Dasar narsis._

"Banyak masalah yang kulalui di sana. Tetapi aku bertahan dengan jalan ini, berharap suatu saat kita akan bertemu dan kau sungguh melihatku telah menjadi kuat," bisik Hope. "Janji kita... ingat 'kan?"

"Kau harus belajar lebih banyak. Kau masih kalah dengan Noctis."

Hope mengernyit.

"Itu pertarungan yang tidak adil. Dia seorang pangeran, aku? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa sekuat dan semenyebalkan itu. Dia itu manusia apa bukan _sih_? Dasar beruntung!"

Lightning tersenyum puas. Kelihatannya Hope masih kesal sekali dengan Noctis hingga berusaha keras membela diri. "Aku benci dengannya. Dia yang membuatmu seperti ini sekarang."

"Kita tidak akan membahas ini. Ini bukan salah Noctis. Dia sudah membantumu kali ini. Dia membunuh pelaku yang menembakmu." Hope tampak sama terkejutnya dengan orang-orang seperti tadi. "Berterima kasihlah, dan mulai sekarang, jaga jarak dan jaga sikapmu di hadapannya. Dia punya jauh lebih banyak masalah darimu."

Hope merengut kesal. Tetapi, dengan berat hati ia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti." Jeda sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum kecil—senyum bahagia. Pertama kali ia bertemu Lightning di istana ini—saat ia hampir tewas di tangan Noctis—Lightning menyambutnya dengan dingin. Tetapi sekarang, mereka mengobrol selayaknya teman akrab yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Hope masih berarti bagi Lightning. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Namun, ia belum tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya.

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_

_**Hai, lama gak bersua! Akhirnya libur semester. HA HA! (so pleased) Terima kasih kepada pembaca dan especially buat para reviewers, terima kasih utk masukan dan dukungannya (kiss) (kiss) (kiss). Words can't express it all, right?**_

_**Nah. Coba bayangkan: kamu sudah berhubungan dgn kekasihmu selama hampir sepuluh tahun dan gak pernah disetujui ayahmu, trus tiba-tiba ayahmu membahas pernikahan orang lain yang bahkan bukan anaknya? Wew. Itu kira-kira mengapa Noctis jadi setengah sayko begitu (dan ini belum seberapa, liat deh selanjutnya).**_

_**Mengenai perasaan Noct yang sebenarnya, karena yang bertanya banyak, saya jawab deh (ugh jadi gak seru nih) : he's confused of himself. Of choosing between his childhood sweetheart or the one that really needs his support. That's it. Don't bingung bingung lagi yah. Ah jangan ada yang usulin selir-seliran deh, pikiran saya mulai kemana-mana ini (glek)**_

_**Buat Aoi, ku juga pengen ganti nama kerajaan, tapi penpik ini dibuat sebelum FF XV merilis nama kerajaannya Noctis, so yeah (atau ku aja yang lamban? Wkwk)**_

_**Chapter selanjutnya bakal released kira-kira seminggu dari sekarang. Ditunggu ya! Dan setelah membaca chapter ini, don't forget to give me masukan. Seru banget bisa berinteraksi dengan kalian. Thanks dan dadah!**_


	7. Episode 7: The King's Behest

Musim gugur akan segera berlalu. Hope mendongak ke langit, membiarkan sinar matahari pagi membasuh kulitnya di tengah suhu udara yang terus menurun. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan ia sudah hampir melupakannya. Ia merasa baikan, _jauh_ lebih baikan. Setiap hari baru terasa lebih hidup dibanding hari kemarin. Mungkin, mungkin ini karena seseorang yang ia sayangi telah kembali kepadanya.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda datang menghampiri. Hope menoleh, memasang senyum paling berseri untuk menyambutnya—juga menyambut hari baru dan petualangan baru yang akan segera menjemputnya.

_Selamat pagi, Light-san._

**X=x=x=x=X**

**Episode 7 : The King's Behest**

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Hope, kau dengar?!"

"Oh?" Wajah Hope merona, ucapan Lightning menguap begitu saja. Sejak tadi, ia tidak bisa tidak terpukau mengamati Lightning dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia terlihat begitu anggun dengan atasan hitam berlengan panjang dan rok renda berwarna senada. Sangat berbeda dari Lightning yang dulu. "Aduh aduh, dasar bocah mesum. Matamu sudah jelalatan ya memandangi Light-san-mu?"

"Uuh, bukan, bukan!" Hope mengibaskan kedua tangan, berusaha keras menolak tuduhan Fang. Tetapi Fang malah semakin menjadi. "Menyangkal, lagi. Wajahnya padahal sudah semerah itu."

"Jangan bercanda sekarang, ini penting!" hardik Lightning.

"Saya tahu Anda sulit menerima ini, Putri. Tetapi membiarkan bocah ini di istana akan lebih baik daripada membawanya keluar. Lagipula, coba lihat dia. Kurus, ababil, bodoh, penakut, memegang pistol saja masih gemetaran." Hope menegakkan leher, berusaha untuk ikhlas mendengar semua penghinaan yang diucapkan Gladiolus. "Dengan pelatihan di markas kita, paling tidak kelak dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Percayakan saja kepada kami, oke?"

"Akan kupastikan kebutuhan empat sehat lima sempurnanya terpenuhi," celetuk Fang, masih dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya. "Aku... aku bisa sering-sering menemui Light-san, 'kan?"

Gladiolus menepuk kepala Hope. "Hei hei, kau sedang ada di istana, bukan di tempat wisata. Sehatkan otakmu dan berhenti bermain-main seperti kemarin. Dan berhenti memanggilnya dengan 'Light-san', panggil 'Tuan Putri'. Tidak ada perbedaan perlakuan di sini, mengerti?"

Kata 'Tuan Putri' terasa sangat aneh di lidah Hope, seakan itu menciptakan jarak yang jauh antara ia dan Lightning. Tetapi, kelihatannya Lightning berada di pihaknya. Ia menarik tangan Hope, memaksanya berlutut.

"Light-san, kalau aku tidak boleh berkunjung, apa tidak bisa kunjungi aku?"

Lightning menggeleng. Kepalanya ia condongkan ke arah empat pengawal berseragam besi yang berjaga beberapa meter dari mereka. Kini keempat pengawal itu selalu mengawal Lightning kemanapun ia pergi. Mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkan Lightning masuk ke markas militer.

"S-serius? Semuanya tidak bisa? Light-san, ayolah. Kalau begitu, a-aku yang datang. Ya? Malam ini, boleh tidak?" Hope memasang tampang memelas. "Ya?"

Lightning angkat bahu. "Jika kau berhasil keluar."

"Bagus!" Hope tersenyum kecil. "Rumah bunga, ya? Jam tujuh."

Lightning menghela napas panjang, seolah akan melepas Hope pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Menerima keputusan ini sangat berat baginya, tetapi bagaimanapun ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Jaga diri, mengerti? Jangan bertingkah memalukan." Ia menyentuh dagu Hope. "Jadilah kuat."

Hope mengangguk setengah tersipu. Entah karena mengagumi sosok Lightning yang selalu tenang dan kuat, atau karena ia baru sadar bahwa Lightning punya mata sebiru itu. Yang jelas, ya, ia akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat. Demi memenuhi janjinya kepada Lightning, juga agar kelak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Sudah belum? Ayo, Bocah. Aku tidak suka menunggu dan dibuat menunggu."

Hope bangkit dan melambaikan tangan kepada Lightning dan Gladiolus. Dalam beberapa detik, ia dan Fang sudah menghilang di tengah lalu-lalang markas prajurit. Baik Lightning maupun Gladiolus tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana?"

Gladiolus menggeleng. "Tidak ada perkembangan."

"Sama sekali?"

"CCTV di ruang rawat dirusak di malam kejadian. Otopsi, penggeledahan, interogasi, semua sudah dilakukan. Tidak ada yang cukup membantu penyelidikan. Saya rasa kita tidak berhadapan dengan sembarang orang, Putri. Siapapun dia, dia orang yang kenal baik dengan istana ini."

_Orang dalam_. Bibir Lightning menipis. "Syukurlah keadaan sudah membaik. Seminggu yang lalu, orang-orang masih panik sekali. Yah, siapa yang bisa hidup tenang di tempat terjadinya penembakan liar?" celoteh Gladiolus. "Saya tidak tahu sampai kapan kita harus menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Sephiroth terlibat dalam masalah ini..."

Bagi Lightning sama saja. Hanya masalah waktu sebelum publik tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku tidak melihat Yang Mulia Raja akhir-akhir ini."

"_Well_..." Gladiolus mendesah. "Ada sedikit... masalah."

"Noctis?" Lightning mendongak memandangi Gladiolus. "Di mana dia?"

Gladiolus menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Biasanya bila Lightning bertanya, ia selalu memperoleh jawaban—meski itu hanya sekadar 'tidak tahu'. Jika begini, jelas ada _masalah_ _besar_.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Kau lihat itu?"

Fang menunjuk sederet bangunan kecil yang bentuknya persis sekali—berlantai satu, berdinding kuning pasir, dan beratap merah jantung. Di masing-masing atap, terbubuh cat putih bertuliskan 'Divisi 1', 'Divisi 2', dan seterusnya. "Ini sarang barumu, Bocah."

Hope mulai terbiasa dengan gaya bicara Fang yang ugal-ugalan. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ia gembira sudah tidak perlu lagi tidur di ruang rawat. "Kau akan di sana bersama prajurit lain. Pastikan kau berkelakuan baik, tetapi jangan berharap kau akan diperlakukan dengan baik."

"Kenapa?"

Fang tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan. Ia melangkah memasuki teras bangunan 'Divisi 8'. Prajurit-prajurit yang sedang bersantai di teras bersiul menggodanya. Sepertinya Fang sudah terbiasa dengan mereka hingga terlalu malas bereaksi. Sebaliknya, mereka memandang Hope dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki—kebanyakan lebih condong ke tatapan mengejek.

"Daging segar."

"Wah."

Mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Entah apa yang lucu, gerutu Hope dalam hati seraya masuk bersama Fang. Tempat tidur bertingkat tiga berderet di dinding depan dan belakang—setiap tingkatnya sekaligus menjadi tempat untuk empat laci, mungkin untuk pakaian atau barang berharga. Di antara setiap tempat tidur, hanya ada rak makanan dan rak sepatu. Di sini sepi sekali, mungkin karena orang-orangnya sedang bertugas. Hope mencoba menebak apa saja aroma yang ia dapati di tempat ini: kaus kaki busuk, selimut bulukan, keringat, bubuk mesiu, bau hangus, obat... dan darah. Mendadak ia merasa gugup.

Ini jelas bukan tempat untuk prajurit kelas teri.

"Sazh?"

"Eyh, Si Gadis Oerba!"

Hope mengerjapkan mata. Seorang lelaki berambut afro dan berjubah hijau tua bangkit menghampiri Fang. Senyumnya adalah senyum paling ramah dan tulus yang pernah Hope lihat selama di istana ini. Seraya berkacak pinggang, Sazh dan Fang saling bersalaman. "Bocah ini, ya?"

"Siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Sazh Katzroy!" Sazh menyambar tangan Hope. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

_Well_, memangnya Hope bisa tinggal di mana lagi? "Hope Estheim, Sir."

"Kudengar kau temannya Lady Lightning."

"S-semacam itu."

"Sazh sudah mengabdi kepada Niflheim bahkan semenjak kau belum lahir. Ia mengenal istana ini seperti mengenal dirinya sendiri," jelas Fang. "Dia orang baik. Kau bisa banyak belajar darinya."

"Ah, dia ini selalu berlebihan. Kau tahu siapa wanita pertama yang menjadi pemimpin pasukan perang Niflheim?" Fang meninju bahu Sazh sembari menyeringai. Monster-monster ini membuat Hope merasa semakin ciut dan tidak berguna. "Ngomong-ngomong, komandan divisi kita juga orang Pulse."

"Eh, siapa?" Satu lagi orang yang bisa dijadikan teman baru. Mungkin?

Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pria berjubah hitam masuk dengan langkah berat. Hope tercengang—pertama kalinya ia melihat orang yang bisa mengimbangi besar dan tingginya tubuh Snow. Pasti lebih dari dua meter, tetapi ia tidak gemuk, tubuhnya tegap dan kekar. Rambutnya hitam sebahu dan poninya terurai berantakan di dahi. Sekali lihat saja, Hope langsung tidak menyukai orang ini. "Cid Raines, Komandan Divisi 8," celetuk Fang malas.

"_Well_, kau seharusnya lebih dulu mengenalkan bocah ini ke komandan, bukan ke prajurit biasa." Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Cid. Gaya rambutnya memperburuk senyum itu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

"Hei hei, sudah. Kalian ini seperti kucing dan anjing." Sazh melerai Cid dan Fang. Sambil tetap tersenyum ceria, ia merangkul bahu Hope. "Komandan, ini Hope Estheim."

"Oh, tentu. Aku sudah tahu. Dia sangat terkenal di sini."

Wajah Hope merah padam. "Mencoba membunuh Yang Mulia Pangeran... aku jadi meragukan kewarasanmu. Dan apa lagi... baru seminggu yang lalu tertembak, eh? Prestasi yang luar biasa. Apa karena itu mereka memberimu tempat nomor 21..."

"Komandan, jangan seperti itu. Mereka hanya memberikan tempat tidur." Sazh mengingatkan.

"Maaf. Sepertinya Hope Estheim sudah punya kawan baru di sini." Tiba-tiba wajah Cid berubah kaku. "Mulai hari ini, kau wajib memanggilku dengan 'Komandan'. Ikuti semua perintahku dan kau akan baik-baik saja. Bangun jam 5 pagi, latihan, selesai jam 5 sore dilanjutkan istirahat malam, semua berada di bawah aturanku. Kau harus meminta izinku untuk keluar-masuk istana. Alkohol, rokok, obat-obat terlarang, hewan peliharaan, perbuatan cabul, _pengkhianatan_, adalah hal-hal yang paling dilarang di sini. Kau akan sangat menyesal jika berani melanggar. Mengerti?"

"Dimengerti," jawab Hope, mencoba menyatukan kepatuhan dan rasa muak dalam satu kata. Cid meringis gemas.

"Dan ingat, tidak ada perlakuan khusus meskipun kau mengenal Si Rambut Pink. Kau akan makan makanan yang _sama_ dan menjalani latihan yang _sama_ dengan yang lain. Kau sudah cukup beruntung ditampung di sini, Hope Estheim," ujar Cid, seakan Hope adalah hewan yang menjijikkan. "Sekarang, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku harus kembali dengan tugasku..."

Dengan langkah kaki yang nyaris tidak terdengar, Cid berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Hal pertama yang Hope ucapkan setelah kepergiannya adalah, "Dia orang Pulse sungguhan?"

"Aku bahkan ragu dia _orang sungguhan_ atau tidak." Fang mendengus. "Dia pindah ke sini setelah Pulse bergabung dengan Niflheim. Dia mengenal Lightning, asal kau tahu. Tetapi Light-san-mu tidak pernah suka membahas orang ini."

Hope tersenyum simpul. Lightning memang paling bisa membedakan mana yang orang waras dan mana yang bukan.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Nomor 21. Hope mengamati tempat tidurnya yang terletak di tingkat dua, satu tingkat di atas tempat Sazh. Ajaibnya, barang-barangnya dari sekolah militer sudah tergeletak di sana. Hope menyapukan tangan ke sisi tempat tidurnya.

Kemudian, ia terdiam sejenak, mengamati sebuah tulisan yang terukir kasar di sana: CLOUD TIDAK BERGUNA.

"Maaf jika kadang aku akan mengganggumu."

"Ah, tidak apa-a... WUAAH!"

Hope terjengkal ke belakang. Seekor makhluk kecil berbulu kuning terbang keluar dari rambut Sazh. Sazh tertawa kecil sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Hanya bayi chocobo. Jangan panik. Ayo sapa dia, Choco."

Hewan kecil itu hinggap di punggung tangan Hope, membawa aroma unggas yang hangat ke hidungnya. Choco mencuap-cuap riang, mungkin ingin mengucapkan 'salam kenal' dalam bahasa manusia tetapi tidak bisa. Sikap ramah hewan ini pasti menurun dari Sazh. "Kubeli saat pulang bertugas dari Altissia. Cantik, ya?"

"Tapi bukannya kau tidak boleh membawa hewan peliharaan..."

"Biarkan saja. Sesekali melanggar peraturan itu mengasyikkan." _Apalagi jika komandannya adalah Cid._ Hope dan Sazh terkikik geli.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Nak. Asal kau tahu, tempatmu sudah lima belas tahun tidak ditempati." Tawa Hope dalam sekejap terhenti.

_Apa?_

_Lima belas tahun?_

Hope tercekat. Siapa yang akan tidur nyenyak di sana?"Sazh..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Sazh terkekeh geli, lalu mulai bercerita panjang lebar. "Lima belas tahun yang lalu, seorang prajurit pemberani mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan Yang Mulia Pangeran. Semua orang takut dengan Sephiroth, bahkan Yang Mulia Raja sendiri, tetapi ia tidak." Bibir Hope mengerucut. Sazh menyebut nama Sephiroth segampang mengomentari cuaca. "Itu pertarungan tergila dan terhebat yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Prajurit kecil itu berubah, _from zero to hero_. Sayang sekali, ia harus meninggal di usia yang begitu muda..." Sazh mendesah. "Tetapi berkat dirinya, Yang Mulia Pangeran tetap hidup hingga sekarang. Semua prajurit menganggap ia pantas dihormati, jadi tempat ini dikosongkan sebagai penghormatan untuknya. Patungnya bahkan ada di deretan patung pahlawan di depan sana." Hope tahu patung-patung itu. Matanya melebar. "Cloud Strife. Divisi 8, Nomor 21. Sahabat baikku untuk selamanya," kenang Sazh.

_Cloud_, itu nama yang terukir di sana. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Kurasa teman-temanku masih tidak terima kau menempati nomor 21. Hahaha...!"

Sekarang Hope baru mengerti mengapa Cid bertingkah begitu sinis kepadanya. Ia sendiri mengakui ia tidak cukup pantas meski hanya sekadar menempati tempat tidur seorang legenda. "Mau jalan-jalan? Sebelum kau sibuk besok, sebaiknya kau benar-benar mengenal aturan di sini. Aturan tinggal di istana."

Hope memerlukannya. Ia harus tahu adat di tempat ini, paling tidak supaya ia tidak bertindak bodoh dan mendapat masalah dengan Cid Raines.

Dalam sekejap, ia dan Sazh sudah tiba di tengah lautan kesibukan prajurit. Penuh kemah berwarna kusam, kotak-kotak berisi senjata api, gulungan peta, alat komunikasi dan entah apa lagi. Dari beberapa arah, terdengar suara letusan senjata, teriakan memerintah, serta derap kaki dan seruan kompak prajurit. "Seluruh kekuatan Niflheim berkumpul di Istana Insomnia. Bila ingin menjatuhkan kerajaan, jatuhkan istana ini," celoteh Sazh.

"Canggih," ujar Hope, terpukau melihat sejumlah prajurit tengah merakit sebuah senjata aneh bertubuh hitam. "Niflheim unggul dalam bidang teknologi kemiliteran. Itu sekaligus berarti, kami unggul dalam segalanya."

"Mereka tidak memakai seragam?"

"Hanya saat bertugas. Seragam besi, para eksekutor. Putih-kuning, otak kerajaan. Hitam, para elit. Kadang mereka bahkan memakai baju sesuka mereka." Hope tercengang, mencoba membayangkan yang mana yang pas untuk dirinya. "Ada dua tim khusus yang dikenal di sini: Lucis Elites, para pelindung Yang Mulia Pangeran," Hope tahu persis itu, "dan Kingsglaive, 'Pedang Raja', pasukan khusus pelindung Yang Mulia Raja. Kau akan kenal dengan mereka seiring waktu."

"Cor Leonis termasuk yang mana?"

"Wah, Cor Leonis! Semua orang menghormatinya. Ia seorang Letnan Jenderal, tangan kanan Yang Mulia Raja. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Raja membuang Jenderal Fleuret dan mengangkat Cor Leonis..."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Masalah yang _parah_." Sazh merangkul Hope lebih dekat. "Dulu, keluarga Fleuret pernah dituduh mencoba mencelakakan keluarga kerajaan. Demi merebut tahta, tentu saja. Yang Mulia Noctis yang masih kecil menjadi korban, ia mengalami banyak sekali musibah. Yang paling kuingat adalah saat Yang Mulia diculik dan didorong jatuh ke Danau Tebing. Itu kejadian yang sangat tidak manusiawi." Sazh meringis seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan ceritanya sendiri. "Semua tuduhan itu tidak pernah terbukti, tetapi sejak saat itu, Yang Mulia Raja benar-benar membenci keluarga Fleuret. Kalau bukan karena rasa berhutang budi terhadap mendiang ayah Jenderal Fleuret, ia pasti sudah membantai seisi keluarga itu. Tetapi sekarang, masalahnya bertambah rumit. Yang Mulia Pangeran dan Lady Lunafreya dari keluarga Fleuret... mereka berteman sejak kecil. Semakin lama, hubungan mereka semakin erat, lalu... kau tahu, lebih dari erat..."

"Oh." Alis Hope terangkat. "Lalu?"

"Kedua keluarga berusaha memisahkan mereka. Sejak dulu, entah sudah berapa putri yang didatangkan untuk dijodohkan dengan Pangeran. Tidak sekalipun Pangeran hadir, sekadar menyambut pun tidak. Biarpun begitu, Yang Mulia Raja tidak pernah bisa bersikap keras pada Pangeran. Dua kali pertunangan paksa, tetapi sudah, hanya sampai di situ. Bagaimanapun, beliau ingin anaknya menikah dengan orang yang sungguh ia cintai." Yang ia cintai dan bukan dari keluarga Fleuret. "Lady Lunafreya sendiri awalnya akan dijodohkan dengan Tuan Ignis, tetapi kudengar Raja tidak senang, sebab Tuan Ignis prajurit yang ia sayangi. Jadi Raja mencoba menjodohkan Tuan Ignis dengan Lady Lightning. Kurasa yang ini lumayan serius."

Punggung Hope seakan tersambar.

Ia tidak tahu. Seminggu ini, ia sering bicara dengan Lightning, tetapi tidak sekalipun hal ini disebut. Si pria berkacamata yang kaku itu akan dijodohkan dengannya. Tidak disangka-sangka Lightning ikut diseret menjadi boneka dalam konspirasi ini. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yang Mulia Raja untuk selanjutnya. Tetapi Yang Mulia Pangeran orang yang keras kepala. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan berbuat sesuatu..."

Hope mengepalkan tangan. Kemarahan membuat dadanya terasa sesak. "Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" celetuk Sazh linglung.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hope, semakin tenggelam dalam amarah. Di balik kemewahan dan segala perlindungan yang diberikan Niflheim, ternyata ada konspirasi sebusuk ini. Orang-orang itu berusaha memanfaatkan Lightning, seorang putri dari Pulse yang tidak punya urusan sama sekali dengan masalah perebutan tahta, dendam keluarga, atau apapun itu. Jika terus begini, hidup Lightning akan mereka renggut sepenuhnya.

Hope tidak bisa tinggal diam. Malam ini, ia harus bicara dengan Lightning.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, tetapi cobaan hari pertama belum usai.

Para senior Divisi 8 meminta Hope mencucikan kaus kaki mereka. Kepala Hope pening mencium aroma yang keluar dari bak cuci. Ia heran mengapa mereka tidak mengembangkan senjata kimia jenis baru: gas kaus kaki. "Sazh, tolong aku. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau sudah gila? Mereka tidak akan mengizinkan, mereka akan mematahkan lehermu!"

"Ssst, tenang. Hanya sebentar, paling lama satu jam. Tidak lama, aku janji." Hope membetulkan lengan kemejanya yang masih tergulung, lalu mengeluarkan ujung kemejanya dari celana. "Kau bisa tolong aku, 'kan? Katakan saja aku pergi mengecek luka tembakku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Dah!"

Hope melambaikan tangan. Selagi ia menjauh, Sazh meneriakkan peringatan agar tidak berbuat macam-macam dan segera kembali. Tetapi sekarang bukan itu yang ada di pikiran Hope.

Beberapa anggota Divisi 8 sedang mengelilingi api unggun sambil mendiskusikan sesuatu. Hope mengendap-endap menuju teras, memastikan badannya tersembunyi di balik pagar batu, lalu melompati pagar batu di ujung dan melesat secepat kilat menuju gerbang. Cukup satu lompatan, ia mendarat di luar dengan selamat—apa boleh buat, keluar lewat mulut gerbang lebih berisiko. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia melewati lautan kamp dan prajurit, dan dalam waktu singkat tiba di samping istana.

Hingar-bingar istana telah hilang digantikan kesunyian malam. Hanya ada beberapa dayang yang melintas di halaman samping. Sambil terus berdoa agar tidak berpapasan dengan para Elites atau siapapun yang mengenalnya, Hope bergerak cepat menuju ke rumah bunga. Dari sini, ia dapat melihat cahaya kuning dari celah-celah dinding rumah bunga.

Dengan langkah pelan, Hope melewati lorong masuk yang temaram. Suara degup jantungnya terdengar jelas, bahkan terasa merambat hingga ke lehernya. Saat mendongakkan kepala ke dalam, ia berharap akan melihat Lightning sudah menunggu di tengah hamparan bunga, dengan atasan dan gaun hitamnya yang indah itu.

Di luar dugaan, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Tuan Putri, ada tamu untuk Anda."

Lightning menoleh. Salah satu pengawalnya memanggil dari luar. Jam makan malam sudah selesai. Seharusnya tidak ada lagi yang datang ke kamarnya, apalagi di saat seperti ini, kecuali ada sesuatu yang sangat penting hingga tidak bisa ditunda untuk dibicarakan besok.

Masih dengan bertanya-tanya, Lightning berbalik dan bergerak menghampiri pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, didapatinya seorang pria bersetelan hitam dan berjanggut rapi berdiri di sana.

"Nyx Ulric, Tuan Putri," sapanya. Lightning mengenal orang ini. Ia anggota Kingsglaive, para pelindung raja. "Anda harus ikut dengan saya sekarang."

"Aku punya urusan lain."

"Ini perintah Yang Mulia Raja, Tuan Putri. _Harus_." Mata Nyx yang biru pucat menegaskannya.

"Masalah apa?"

Nyx tidak menjawab. Ia menarik Lightning keluar dan menutupkan pintu kamarnya. "Tetaplah di sini," katanya kepada empat pengawal Lightning.

Lightning telah mencurigai banyak hal akhir-akhir ini. Raja hilang, Noctis lenyap, Prompto jarang kelihatan, dan semua orang terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu. Istana pun terasa aneh, sihir yang melindunginya sedikit tidak stabil. Ada sesuatu yang tidak diceritakan Yang Mulia Raja kepada siapapun sampai hari ini. Mungkin, mungkin saja, inilah jawaban yang ia tunggu.

Namun, Lightning tidak tahu di mana letak keterlibatan dirinya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia membiarkan Nyx mengantarnya pergi ke suatu tempat—yang beberapa saat kemudian ia ketahui adalah Aula Agung.

Ia melihat Noctis di tangga naik. Tangannya terkepal, antara terkejut, (sedikit) gembira, dan sedih mendapati sang pangeran muncul setelah sekian lama. Noctis terlihat kacau—pipinya cekung dan bagian bawah matanya memerah. Seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda mencoba menuntunnya. "Maafkan aku, Noct," katanya. Namun, Noctis menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Biarkan, Crowe," ujar Nyx. Noctis menoleh, membalas Nyx dengan tatapan mengancam—tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah ia mendapati Lightning di samping Nyx.

Dan ia terkejut.

Nyx mengantar Lightning melewati tanjakan, naik hingga mencapai lantai marmer hitam tempat para tamu atau panggilan biasa menghadap. Suara rodanya dapat terdengar di tengah kesunyian aula agung. Pilar-pilar besar, balkon, dan patung-patung hiasan di kiri-kanan aula dibangun dengan begitu indah dan mendetil—saking indahnya hingga Lightning tidak mengerti apa memang ada gunanya.

Lightning dapat melihat sang pelukis istana, Fernand, berdiri santai di sebelah kiri bersama salah satu anggota Kingsglaive. Di kanan, ada anggota Kingsglaive yang lain serta orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi: Cor Leonis. Namun, ia berdiri tegap di tempatnya tanpa sekalipun melirik Lightning atau Noctis.

Dua tangga simetris melengkung ke sebuah balkon puncak. Singgasana raja terpajang indah di sana, berlatarkan pahatan raksasa berbentuk abstrak yang sama hitamnya dengan seisi aula itu. Seorang pria tua dengan kumis dan jenggot yang sangat lebat berdiri di sana, menunggu.

"Pangeran tiba di tempat, Yang Mulia," sahut Crowe.

"Putri Pulse, Lady Lightning, tiba di tempat, Yang Mulia." Nyx menyambung.

_Yang Mulia?_ Lightning memandangi pria tua itu lekat-lekat. _Jelas tidak._

Diamatinya pria tua itu lebih teliti. Tidak, ia bukan Regis. Ia jauh lebih tua, lebih tidak terawat, dan lebih dingin, sangat berbeda dengan Regis. Kumis dan jenggot itu membuatnya bertambah tidak karuan. "Kau mungkin akan sulit mengenaliku lagi, Lightning."

Lightning terperanjat. Pria tua itu menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ingin penembakan itu terulang lagi dan mengganggu kedamaian warga istanaku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk memperkuat sihir yang menjaga istana kita. Inilah efeknya, aku menjadi jauh lebih tua."

Napas Lightning tertahan. Mengucapkan terima kasih pun ia tidak sanggup.

"Tetapi... ada hal lain yang bisa membuat seorang pria semakin tua dan semakin lemah. Kemarahan, kesedihan, kekecewaan. Kekecewaan karena memiliki seorang putra yang tidak berbakti."

Lightning melirik Noctis. Ia tertunduk, kemarahan tampak pada bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. "Bawa keluar, Crowe."

Crowe turun lewat sisi kiri dan menghilang. Sesaat kemudian, ia muncul membawa sebuah nampan berlapiskan kain ungu. Sebuah kotak merah tergeletak di atasnya bersama sepucuk gulungan surat berpita ungu.

Begitu Crowe membuka kotak itu, Lightning terperanjat. Sepasang cincin hitam tertanam indah di dalamnya.

Lightning melirik Noctis. Kini, matanya terbuka lebar hingga urat-urat merah di dalam matanya bisa terlihat jelas.

"Noctis, anakku," Regis mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan dan mengintimidasi, "jelaskan ini."

Noctis masih berdiri tegak, tidak menjawab. "Jelaskan ini, atau aku yang akan menjelaskannya sendiri. Aku sendiri lebih suka mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu."

Noctis tetap bergeming. Udara di sekitarnya memanas. "Yang Mulia, tolong," desis Nyx dari belakang.

"Jikapun aku menjawab, apa ada gunanya?" Noctis tertunduk muram. "Selalu sama saja, bukan? Aku akan dihukum dan ditindas."

"Bicaralah dengan sopan, Yang Mulia." Cor menyela tanpa ekspresi. Lagi-lagi, Noctis melempar tatapan membunuh. Situasi bertambah panas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Regis melangkah pelan menuju ke singgasananya. Begitu duduk, ia tersenyum kepada Noctis. Itu senyum paling palsu dan paling mematikan yang pernah Lightning lihat.

Ia sangat berbeda. Ia bukan lagi Regis Lucis Caelum.

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku mendengar bahwa seorang pangeran akan melaksanakan pernikahan diam-diam di Altissia. Tentu aku sangat marah, karena aku yakin itu kau. Tetapi aku mencoba sabar dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kebenaran berita ini, jadi aku memerintahkan orang-orangku untuk menyelidikinya. Apa yang kudapatkan? Ini." Nada bicara Regis meninggi. "Ini. Sepasang cincin yang dititipkan di sebuah kuil di Altissia, dan surat penetapan tanggal pernikahan dengan pendeta kuil atas nama Noctis Lucis Caelum dan Lunafreya Nox Fleuret...!"

Napas Lightning tercekat. Seisi ruangan terdiam.

Regis berdiri dan berteriak. Wajahnya merah padam, seperti bom yang meledak, monster yang murka, ayah yang terluka dan ingin sekarang juga membunuh putranya tetapi tidak bisa. Lightning melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Noctis, berharap bahwa ini hanya sandiwara. Noctis mungkin keras kepala, tetapi ia tidak segila itu.

Sayangnya, Noctis bergeming seperti sebatang pohon yang kokoh. Suara Regis semakin serak. Ia menangis.

"Noctis...! Anakku, pewarisku, hartaku, harapanku! Katakan kau tidak pernah melakukan ini...!"

"Katakan sesuatu. Jangan seperti pecundang," desak Lightning.

"Ya." Noctis bergumam. Ia mendongak menatap ayahnya. "Itu semua benar. Aku melakukannya."

Suasana mendadak sunyi. Regis berdiri di balkon puncak, kehilangan kata-kata, _terluka_—tidak kuasa menghadapi pembelotan anak semata wayangnya. Noctis apalagi—ia runtuh, hancur, tidak berdaya. Ia seakan ditelanjangi oleh ayahnya sendiri di hadapan semua orang.

Regis membalikkan badan. Bahkan seorang raja yang karismatik dan penuh kuasa pun bisa menangis seperti itu. Semua ajudannya menunduk, mengambil sikap berkabung.

Kemudian, Regis mengangkat kepala, menyibak jubahnya dan kembali menghadap semua orang. Pandangan Regis kini beralih ke arah Lightning. Kedua tangan Lightning mendadak dingin.

Tadinya ia tidak mengerti. Ia mengira ia hanya orang luar yang kebetulan diajak menyaksikan mereka. Tetapi sekarang, pada detik di mana Regis menatapnya, ia tiba-tiba sadar mengapa ia dibawa ke sini.

Kepanikan menjalari sekujur tubuh Lightning. Ia melirik Nyx, menagih penjelasan. Nyx membalasnya dengan mimik yang samar: _maafkan saya._

Lightning menoleh memandang Cor. Kali ini Cor membalasnya. Ada kerutan kesedihan di bawah kedua mata biru itu. Ini yang paling tidak diharapkan Lightning: ketika Cor sekalipun sudah menyerah.

_Tidak, Cor._

"Lightning, anak gadisku yang kusayangi." Bulu kuduk Lightning berdiri. Suara Regis semakin membahana. "Kau adalah putri terhormat dari Pulse, seseorang yang sangat berjasa bagi rakyatmu dan bagi Niflheim. Kau begitu baik dan penurut. Kau sudah banyak berkorban untuk orang lain. Bahkan kau _tidak melawan_ saat aku akan menyerahkanmu kepada Ignis..."

Kata 'tidak melawan' itu seperti batu yang menghantam bahu Noctis. Ia tahu niat ayahnya.

"Noctis pernah bilang dia menginginkanmu, bukan? Bagus. Aku akan memenuhi keinginannya..."

Kepala Noctis terangkat. "Ayah—!"

"Saya menolak, Yang Mulia."

"Lightning...?" Regis mengerutkan kening, siap untuk meledak lagi. Noctis bahkan tidak bisa bersikap gembira mendengar penolakan Lightning yang terlampau frontal.

"Yang Mulia... ini bukan keputusan yang tepat. Anda sedang terbakar amarah. Keputusan yang dibuat dalam keadaan marah tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, hanya menyisakan semua orang kalah dan terluka. Bicara... membangun pengertian..."

"Ckck, dengarkan itu. Sudah saya bilang ia pun bicara seperti seorang ratu." Jantung Lightning terlonjak mendengar perkataan Fernand. Nyx bergerak cepat, ia menahan lengan Noctis.

"Sudah selesai, Lightning?"

"Ini tidak benar, Ayah!"

"Kau tidak kuizinkan bicara, Noctis. Tutup mulutmu. Dan kau, Lightning, kau tidak akan menolak keputusanku."

Lightning menarik mundur kursi rodanya. "Saya mohon diri. Maafkan, saya harus menolak, Yang Mulia..."

"Kau sudah melupakan jasa-jasaku, Lightning?"

Lightning tertegun. Nada bicara Regis persis seperti tadi: dingin, rendah, dan mengintimidasi.

"Lightning Farron... menurutmu, apa yang sudah kulakukan untukmu? Coba pikirkan lagi. Aku memberi makan kerajaanmu yang miskin dan lemah. Aku melindungi adikmu dan kerabatmu hingga sekarang. Aku menjaga bocah lelaki kecil itu, memberikannya tempat bernaung di sini... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melupakan semuanya?"

Tubuh Lightning membeku. Ini bukan soal balas budi lagi. Ini _ancaman_. "Kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka? Aku bisa membiarkan seluruh rakyatmu mati kelaparan..."

"Ayah!"

"...membuat mereka sampai harus mengais lumpur untuk makan, membiarkan keluargamu dan bocah kecil itu meregang nyawa... itu semua perkara mudah."

Lightning kehilangan kata-kata. Regis berhasil. Ia menang. Bahkan Noctis pun tidak sanggup lagi melawan. Lightning dapat mendengar desah putus asa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tiga hari. Pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan di sini, _tepat_ di hadapanku," titah Regis. "Pastikan tidak ada dari antara mereka berdua yang membuat masalah. Aku tidak akan memberi ampun kepada siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi. Aku tidak pernah mencabut kata-kataku."

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_

**Haii semua, terima kasih sudah membaca! Ini bahkan bukan satu minggu lagi ya hehe =_="" ada masalah teknis yang agak parah di akun saya, untungnya udah kelar huehehe thanks admin.**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya temen-temen, ku juga rindu kalian yey! Maafkan kalo ada kekurangan, maklum alur sesukanya dan karakter semaunya. I really want to know what u all think, so just write ur review below okey! The next will come soon (ini bahkan udah sempet bikin chapter 8 saking bosennya nungguin error di FFn). Stay tuned!**


	8. Episode 8: Childhood Sweetheart

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berlutut di tengah taman. Jari-jarinya dengan telaten memetiki bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, kemudian menyusunnya ke dalam sebuah keranjang kecil dari bahan rotan. Sesekali ia tersenyum, mengagumi betapa indahnya bunga-bunga yang mekar di hari-hari terakhir musim gugur. Dua ekor anjing, masing-masing berwarna hitam dan putih, berjingkrak-jingkrak di sekitarnya mengejar seekor kupu-kupu biru.

Keasyikan gadis itu terusik ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Luna!"

Gadis itu tertegun. "Kakak?" balasnya sambil berpaling dan bangkit. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo ke sini! Kau harus melihatnya!"

Luna melirik kedua anjingnya dengan ekspresi heran. "Umbra, Pryna, ada apa ya?" Kedua anjing itu hanya saling berpandangan, sama herannya dengan tuan mereka. Ditinggalkannya keranjang dan kedua anjingnya di sana, lalu ia bergegas masuk ke ruang tengah lewat pintu kaca.

Ravus menyambut Luna dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya. Ayah mereka, Sang Jenderal, duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum puas. Pandangan Luna langsung tertuju ke layar televisi. Rasa herannya tidak bertahan lama.

Napas Luna naik-turun. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan ke mulutnya. "Kejutan," desis Ravus.

"Regis akan menikahkan anaknya dengan si cacat itu. Bagus. Mulai sekarang, dia akan berhenti mengejar-ngejarmu," sahut Jenderal Fleuret seraya bangkit. "Yah, kita harus berterima kasih banyak kepada Ardyn. Rencananya berjalan mulus. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku menggendong cucu dengan nama keluarga Lucis..."

"Tidak..." Luna jatuh terduduk ke lantai. "Tidak... tidak... Noctis..."

_Ting tong!_

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" cibir Jenderal Fleuret. Masih dengan seringai puas, Ravus meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Terdengar suara bel lagi beberapa kali. "Ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Begitu pintu terbuka, mata Ravus melebar. Sekelompok prajurit berseragam hitam berdiri sambil menodongkan senjata. Di bahu mereka, terpasang lambang Kingsglaive.

Ravus spontan angkat tangan. "A-apa-apaan ini?!"

"Penangkapan. Titah Yang Mulia Raja."

**X=x=x=x=X**

**Episode 8: Childhood Sweetheart**

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia."

Ignis menyapa dengan nada kaku. Ia masuk membawa senampan sarapan—beberapa buah kue mangkuk, _raspberry_ segar, keju cair, dan secangkir teh hangat. Suara presenter di televisi mengisi kesunyian di ruangan itu. Masih tayangan pengumuman pernikahan kerajaan, dengan Regis Lucis Caelum dan Cor Leonis disorot di atas podium.

Langkah Ignis sedikit terhalang ketika ia mendapati pecahan gelas di lantai. Matanya menelusuri lantai kamar Noctis—botol minuman keras, tumpahan anggur, buku-buku dan alat tulis berserakan, bahkan kursi yang satu kakinya patah. Cermin yang terpasang di lemari bahkan hancur seperti bekas tertusuk pedang berkali-kali.

Noctis berdiri menghadap jendela dengan tubuh basah. Sehelai handuk tergelantung di lehernya.

Ignis menghela napas panjang. Seraya meletakkan sarapan Noctis di meja makan, ia berkata,

"Ada beberapa agenda yang harus Anda ikuti hari ini untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Persiapan upacara pernikahan, _fitting_ pakaian pengantin, dan adat pesta pernikahan. Semua bersifat wajib dan akan berlangsung hingga sore nanti. Tuan Putri akan hadir dan mengikuti agenda yang sama. Kegiatan lain di luar ini sudah di-_cancel_. Anda akan butuh tenaga ekstra untuk hari ini, jadi silakan nikmati sarapannya selagi saya membereskan ini semua, Yang Mu..."

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut."

Gerakan tangan Ignis terhenti. Noctis masih sibuk mengancing kemejanya. Ia kelihatan pucat dan menderita. "Kau... sudah mencintai Lightning selama bertahun-tahun. Ayahku mempermainkanmu. Kau pasti sangat kecewa."

Sedikit demi sedikit, Ignis memunguti pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. "Saya bukan siapa-siapa, Yang Mulia. Perasaan saya tidak berarti."

"Jadi kau akan merelakan saja orang yang kau cintai _hanya_ atas perintah rajamu?" Noctis mengerutkan wajah. "Dalam urusan semacam _ini_ pun, kau dan aku sangat berbeda."

"Ada batas-batas yang menjebak mimpi dan langkah kaki setiap manusia. Uang... golongan... jabatan... kedudukan. Melewati batas itu kadang hanya akan lebih melukai, bukan menyembuhkan." Ignis terdiam sejenak. "Tuan Putri sudah cukup menderita, Yang Mulia. Adanya saya tidak akan mengurangi penderitaan itu."

Noctis kelihatan tidak peduli. Diambilnya kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. "Anda mau ke mana...?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ignis menyambar tangan Noctis.

"Yang Mulia, _jangan_. Posisi Anda sudah cukup sulit. Lupakan Lady Lunafreya. Jangan mencari masalah lagi..."

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu!" bentak Noctis.

"Tidak. Ini urusan_ku_." Ekspresi wajah Ignis berubah menjadi garang. Tiba-tiba saja, segala formalitasnya hilang. "Dengarkan aku. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Lebih baik sekarang, diam dan jangan berulah. Jika kau membuat Lightning terkena masalah, _Noctis_, aku tidak akan segan memakai cara-cara yang tidak kau sukai..."

Gigi Noctis bergemeretak. Ia hampir saja akan menerjang Ignis, tetapi suara ketukan pintu yang sangat keras mengejutkannya.

"_Noct! Noct! Cepat_ _buka pintunya! Noct...!"_

Itu suara Prompto. Ignis melepaskan Noctis dan bergegas maju membukakan pintu. Prompto berdiri di sana, berkacak pinggang dan sedang mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia kelihatan panik sekali.

"Noct, kau harus ke Aula Agung sekarang!"

"Ada apa?" sahut Noctis.

"Luna...! Mereka membawanya ke sini!"

Mata Noctis terbelalak.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Kegaduhan mengguncang seisi kamar Lightning.

"Aku tidak butuh pelayan."

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi pelayanmu?"

"Iris, jaga kelakuanmu," bentak Gladiolus. Gadis berambut coklat di sampingnya memutar mata. "Dia 'kan sudah punya pengawal! Kenapa harus ditambah aku lagi? _Nggak_ ada orang lain apa?"

"Kita adalah keluarga Amicitia. Ayah, aku, _kau_. Tugas kita adalah melindungi keluarga kerajaan. Lady Lightning akan segera menjadi istri Kak Noctis-mu dan calon ratu Niflheim. ("Aku tidak ingin menikah," sahut Lightning.) Jadi, suka atau tidak suka, mulai sekarang kau..."

"Persetan dengan itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan gaji tinggi. Aku cuma mau jadi Elites, aku mau bersama Kak Noctis!"

"Iris!"

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, keluar. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

Lightning mengayuh kursi rodanya mendekati jendela. Langit, pepohonan, dan lalu-lalang kesibukan warga istana menyambut pagi di luar sana. Melihat sikapnya yang lesu, Gladiolus menghela napas panjang. "Iris, tunggu di luar. Jangan coba-coba kabur."

Iris merengut kesal. Dengan langkah kasar, ia berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Lightning. Tiba-tiba saja, suara televisi di pojokan kedengaran lebih keras.

Gladiolus meringis bingung.

"Maafkan kelakuan adik saya, Putri. Sejak masih bocah dia sangat menyukai Yang Mulia Noctis. Anda bisa bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat berita di TV tadi pagi."

Lightning tidak merespon. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke luar. "Putri..."

"Daun-daun sudah berguguran," bisik Lightning. "Mereka gugur seakan-akan tidak akan ada musim semi lagi."

Kalimat-kalimat itu membuat Gladiolus ikut sedih. Ini sangat mengingatkannya pada kejadian di masa lampau, saat ia dan Cor harus membawa Lightning pergi dari Kota Bodhum. Air mata bukan cara Lightning untuk mengungkapkan kesedihannya.

"Serah sudah tahu?"

"Seisi kerajaan sudah tahu, Tuan Putri. Penjagaan di sekitar tempat tinggal Anda akan diperketat untuk satu minggu ke depan. Kami pastikan media tidak akan bisa mengganggu adik Anda."

"Hope...?"

"Sejak tadi pagi dia memaksa ingin bertemu Anda. Dia sangat histeris."

Lightning menggeleng pelan. "Si bodoh itu..."

"Iris, kau di sana?" sela Gladiolus tiba-tiba.

"Yaaaa!"

"Bagus. Kau mencurigakan sekali kalau diam. Jangan coba berbuat macam-macam," seru Gladiolus. "Ya, Putri?"

"Noctis...?"

Gladiolus mendesah dan bangkit. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Semalam dia memang sempat mengamuk dan banyak minum. Kami harus bergantian menjaganya sepanjang malam tadi." Ia mengambil nampan sarapan di meja makan dan membawanya kepada Lightning. "Belum sarapan, eh? Kue persik, ini kesukaan Anda..."

"Aku tidak ingin menikah."

Lightning mengepalkan tangan. Bibirnya yang pucat terkatup rapat. Selagi memotong-motongkan kue, ekspresi wajah Gladiolus berubah serius. "Mengapa? Anda selalu menyukai Yang Mulia Pangeran."

Lightning menoleh—entah tersinggung atau terkejut. "Fang yang cerita. Yang lain juga bukannya tidak tahu," lanjut Gladiolus santai.

Lightning pergi mengambil botol anggur di meja makan. Menuangnya ke sebuah gelas kaca dan meneguknya hingga habis. Sembari menikmati anggur itu mengalir di tenggorokannya, ia menggeleng. "Seorang istri yang cacat... orang-orang akan mengejek Noctis seumur hidupnya..."

"Beritahu saya siapa orang itu dan besok yang tersisa darinya hanya tinggal nama."

"Dia mencintai Lunafreya." Nada bicara Lightning meninggi.

"Dia juga menyukai _Anda_. Saya bisa melihatnya. Sejak pertama kali kalian bertemu di pesawat... juga saat Anda cedera diserang Sephiroth... dan saat Anda divonis tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Anda mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi saya melihatnya. Perasaan Yang Mulia benar-benar hancur..."

"Apa itu? Rasa bersalah?" bisik Lightning ketus. "Tidak perlu susah payah menghiburku."

Kali ini, Gladiolus tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lightning menuang segelas anggur lagi. Menikmatinya seteguk demi seteguk. Kenyataan bahwa Noctis pernah menciumnya tidak berarti apapun. "Beritahu dia... jika dia tetap ingin menikah dengan Lunafreya, aku tidak akan menghalanginya. Membuat dia selamanya hidup sengsara tidak ada manfaatnya bagiku."

"Tuan Putri..."

Lightning melirik Gladiolus sejenak. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju ke layar televisi. Masih berita tentang pernikahan kerajaan, tetapi kali ini menyorot Regis di acara bersama anak panti asuhan, mungkin acara beberapa minggu yang lalu. Regis berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tongkatnya, tersenyum berseri sembari menyapa anak-anak panti yang kelihatan sangat gembira bisa bertemu raja mereka. Itu pemandangan yang sangat menenangkan hati.

Regis selalu menjadi raja yang penuh kasih. Semua orang tahu itu.

Lightning memicingkan mata.

"Kakak!"

Gladiolus tersentak. Iris baru saja akan mengetukkan pintu, namun Prompto langsung melangkah melewatinya. "Light! Light, tolong! Ini gawat, kau harus membantu kami!"

"Ada apa?"

Prompto terlalu panik sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dengan panik. Baik Lightning maupun Gladiolus keluar mengikutinya. "Eh, eh, mau ke mana?!" seru Iris.

Dengan cepat, mereka tiba di Aula Agung. Sekelompok besar prajurit berseragam besi berdiri di kiri kanan pintu masuk.

Di dalam ada lebih banyak prajurit lagi. Dua orang pria berpakaian serba putih berlutut di lantai terbawah—salah satunya Lightning kenali sebagai Jenderal Fleuret. Keduanya dirantai tidak ubahnya pendosa. Noctis juga ada di sana bersama para Elites, terhadang oleh sebaris prajurit berseragam hitam yang berbaris di puncak tangga. Mereka menodongkan pedang dan senjata api ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Lunafreya. Ia berlutut dan dirantai. Ada memar yang agak parah di bagian kanan wajahnya. Di sebelahnya, seorang prajurit bertubuh besar tampak bersiaga. Orang itu pasti sudah memukul Luna berkali-kali.

Dari atas sana, Regis duduk di singgasana dan terus bicara.

"Sekarang aku tidak peduli siapa yang mengajukan pernikahan itu dari antara kalian berdua. Aku tidak akan termakan oleh kebohongan dan segala sampah yang kalian ucapkan," sahut Regis dingin. "Awalnya kukira membiarkanmu hidup adalah keputusan yang tepat, Lunafreya. Ternyata aku salah. Kau tumbuh jadi terlalu cantik... kecantikan yang bisa membuat lelaki saling bunuh..."

"Sudahlah, Ayah! Lepaskan dia! Dia tidak bersalah!" geram Noctis. Ignis dan Gladiolus masih berusaha menahannya.

"Saya tidak pernah bermaksud membuat Anda kecewa, Yang Mulia. Dari dulu, Anda sudah seperti keluarga saya sendiri," ucap Luna gemetar.

"Hmh. Keluarga. Anda masih berani memakai kata itu di depan Yang Mulia, Lady Luna." Fernand menyahut dari balkon kiri. Entah sejak kapan dia ada di sana.

"Saya mencintai Noctis. Juga Anda. Mungkin lebih dari mencintai keluarga saya sendiri. Anda tahu itu," bisik Luna. Kelembutan dalam suaranya membuat kemarahan Noctis mereda. Lightning dapat melihat betapa menderitanya Noctis menyaksikan Luna diadili di atas sana.

Namun, Regis tampak tidak terpengaruh. Tongkatnya ia pindahkan ke tangan sebelahnya.

"Noctis akan menikah dengan Lightning. Ini acara penting yang menentukan masa depan kerajaanku. Aku tidak ingin acara sepenting ini diganggu oleh rencana busuk keluargamu. Kau dan keluargamu akan kutahan mulai sekarang, tetapi tentu saja, kau akan kusingkirkan terlebih dahulu. Katakan, kau ingin dipenggal atau ditembak...?"

"Ayah‼!"

Noctis memaksa menerobos rekan-rekannya. Ia naik ke puncak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Jenderal Fleuret dan Ravus ikut memberontak.

"Regis...! Dia putriku satu-satunya...! Jangan berani-berani menyakitinya!"

Begitu melihat para prajurit besi di belakang mendekat, Lightning maju dan menghadang mereka. Ignis menghampiri di sebelahnya. "Diam di tempat," bisik Lightning tegas. Tangannya sudah siap meraih pistol di balik kursi rodanya.

Pedang-pedang Noctis muncul di udara dan terbang menerjang prajurit yang berjejer di puncak tangga. Begitu prajurit-prajurit itu roboh, Noctis bergegas naik melewati mereka. "Noctis!" seru Luna.

Sayangnya, beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai Luna, Noctis menabrak sesuatu. Sebuah dinding tak kasat mata—sihir milik ayahnya. Noctis melayangkan tinjunya berkali-kali pada dinding itu, tetapi ia hanya terpental ke belakang dan tidak pernah berhasil menembusnya.

Noctis jatuh berlutut.

"Noctis..." panggil Luna. Ia merangkak mendekati dinding di antara mereka. Air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipinya. Noctis mengangkat kedua tangan, mencoba meraih wajah Luna—tetapi ia tidak bisa. Lagi-lagi, ia memukul-mukul dinding transparan itu.

"Selagi kau masih bisa memilih, cepat pilih. Jangan buang waktuku," ujar Regis tidak acuh.

"Ayah, jangan lakukan ini! Lepaskan Luna! Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya...!"

"Sepertinya kalian sudah tidak mengerti bahasa manusia. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain... dipenggal akan lebih bagus..."

"Aku akan menikah dan menuruti semua keinginanmu! Aku janji...!"

"Algojo," sahut Regis. Prajurit yang berdiri di sebelah Luna menyeret Luna menuju ke tengah. Sebuah pedang besar ia keluarkan dari sarung pedang miliknya. Mata Lightning melebar—prajurit itu berdiri memasang kuda-kuda.

Noctis terus memukul-mukul dinding di hadapannya. "Tidak...! Luna...‼!"

"Kau sudah tidak waras."

Seisi Aula Agung terdiam.

"Lightning?" bisik Regis. Kelihatan sekali ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Lightning sejak tadi.

"Lady Lunafreya rakyatmu. Noctis putramu, putra semata wayangmu. Mereka manusia, _kita_ semua manusia. Dan manusia saling jatuh cinta." Lightning memperlambat bicaranya. "Cinta tidak pernah kasar, apalagi egois. Itu bukan dosa, apalagi perbuatan yang harus berakhir dengan hukuman penggal. Yang Mulia, apa yang kau dapatkan dengan menyakiti putramu sendiri?"

Dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Noctis menoleh melirik Lightning. Sorot mata Lightning semakin tajam. "... apa kata Tifa Lockheart melihatmu menyakiti putranya?"

Mata Regis terbelalak.

"Astaga, dewa-dewi! Dasar tidak sopan, membawa-bawa Almarhum Permaisuri!" seru Fernand kalap.

"Katakan, Yang Mulia..." desis Lightning, "apakah Permaisuri akan setuju kau berbuat seperti ini?"

Regis menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat. Matanya yang biru perlahan menerawang ke arah langit, lalu terpejam dengan penuh perasaan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Regis terbuka. Ia bangkit dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sembari meremas dadanya, ia berbisik,

"Rusak wajahnya."

Lightning tertegun.

_... jrats‼!_

**X=x=x=x=X**

Waktu seakan berhenti ketika jeritan Luna menggema ke seluruh Aula Agung.

Ia jatuh tertelungkup. Darah membanjiri wajahnya dan menetes turun ke lantai. Noctis berlutut di belakangnya, terpana. Lightning dapat mendengar suara napas tertahan dari segala penjuru.

"G-Gentiana..." sahut Prompto. "Gentiana! Panggil Gentiana...! Sekarang...!"

Suasana Aula Agung mendadak ricuh. Baik Jenderal Fleuret maupun Ravus memberontak, tetapi para prajurit berhasil menahan mereka. Sementara itu, dinding yang menahan Noctis menghilang dalam seketika.

Mulut Noctis ternganga. Dengan tubuh gemetar, ia merangkak mendekati Luna.

"Jadi ini Regis Lucis Caelum?! Raja yang katanya adil dan dicintai oleh seluruh rakyat?! Pembohong! Pecundang! Kau lebih tidak berharga dari pelacur!" Jenderal Fleuret meludah tanpa basa-basi. Salah satu prajurit langsung menodongnya dengan senjata. "Ya, bunuh aku! Bunuh aku, Yang Muliaku! Bunuh aku dan lihat betapa hebatnya dirimu sebagai raja! Terkutuklah kau untuk selamanya, Regis Lucis Caelum!"

"Penjarakan mereka semua," sahut Regis datar. Tanpa mempedulikan segala kericuhan itu, ia mengikuti Nyx dan Crowe meninggalkan singgasananya.

Noctis menarik Luna ke dalam pelukannya. "Luna..."

Tidak ada jawaban—hanya tangis melengking dari bibir Luna yang juga rusak dan penuh darah. Dengan jari-jarinya yang gemetar, Noctis mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan. Mencoba menghapus darah dari wajah Luna. "Kau... kau akan baik-baik saja... Kau akan baik-baik saja... Gentiana... mana Gentiana..."

Bahu Noctis mulai terguncang. Ignis dan Gladiolus meninggalkan Lightning dan naik menghampirinya. Lightning dapat mendengar geram tangisnya yang semakin lama semakin keras. Noctis meratap dan menciumi wajah Luna yang berlumur darah.

Lightning kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak kuat melihat semua ini.

Dari pintu masuk, ia dapat mendengar teriakan Prompto. Gentiana dan sejumlah petugas medis datang bersamanya. Lightning hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan Noctis mengangkat Luna ke atas tandu dan berangkat bersama seluruh petugas medis. Menyaksikan Noctis menjauh, Lightning mencoba mengayuh kursi rodanya—tetapi ia tidak bisa.

Semua sudah berakhir.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Noctis duduk di kursi tunggu paling pojok. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya.

"_Segera setelah keadaan Lady Lunafreya membaik, dia akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang tahanan. Untuk saat ini, dia tidak boleh dikunjungi. Mohon pengertiannya."_

"_Luka itu akan membekas seumur hidupnya. Maafkan aku. Aku sudah berusaha."_

Noctis menyatukan kedua tangan dan tertunduk. Semua orang memperhatikannya. Di ujung yang satu lagi, tampak Iris menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan Gladiolus.

"Yang Mulia jahat...! Hukh hukh, kenapa dia jahat pada Lady Luna...? Sekarang Kak Noctis pasti sedih..."

"Noct..." bisik Prompto. Ia sudah lama sekali berteman dengan Noctis, tetapi hari ini, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghiburnya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghibur Noctis. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membatalkan semua agenda. Mungkin bisa dipadatkan ke jadwal persiapan untuk besok," kata Ignis. "Tuan Putri..."

Lightning tidak menoleh. Ia masih terus memandangi Noctis. "Anda tahu harus berbuat apa, Putri. Saya percaya pada Anda."

Prompto memandangi mereka bergantian, antara paham dan bingung dengan maksud Ignis. Begitu Ignis pergi meninggalkan lorong perawatan, Lightning mengayuh kursi rodanya menghampiri Noctis. Bahkan dari sini, ia dapat merasakan aura penolakan memancar di sekitar Noctis. Tetapi, tetap saja ia mendekat.

Wajah Noctis masih kotor oleh darah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Lightning mengambil handuk yang terselip di sebelah kursi rodanya. Menyodorkannya kepada Noctis.

Noctis menepuk tangan Lightning. "Jangan menyentuhku."

"Bersihkan wajahmu dan tidak usah cengeng. Marah tidak akan mengubah apapun."

Lightning menghempaskan handuk itu ke pangkuan Noctis. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tidak saling bicara. Kesunyian itu membuat mereka semakin berjarak. Kehadiran Lightning di sini tidak ada artinya bagi Noctis.

Namun, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin berada di sisi Noctis, menemaninya.

"... terima kasih."

Kepala Lightning terangkat. "Terima kasih untuk tadi," desah Noctis. "Kau menyelamatkan Luna. Aku berhutang padamu."

Lightning tidak menganggap itu sebagai apa-apa, jadi ia memilih diam saja. Dinikmatinya angin musim salju yang berhembus ke arah mereka.

Ia tidak pernah ingat kehidupan keluarga kerajaan sesulit ini.

"Kau ingat danau yang pernah kita kunjungi dulu itu?" sahut Noctis tiba-tiba. "Itu tempat aku pertama kali bertemu Luna. Usiaku tujuh tahun, mungkin delapan, aku sudah tidak terlalu ingat."

Noctis tersenyum pahit. "Dia memanggilku 'Yang Mulia Noctis'. Suaranya seperti malaikat. Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang yang begitu manis seperti dirinya. Dewa-dewa ternyata bisa menciptakan makhluk yang begitu cantik dan berhati baik."

Bahkan Lightning yang tidak pernah berminat dengan drama romantis di TV tiba-tiba tersentuh dengan cerita sesederhana itu. Sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk pemberian Lightning, Noctis terus bercerita.

"Karena kakeknya seorang jenderal, Luna jadi sering datang ke istana. Kami jadi sering bersama. Luna sangat rajin belajar—mungkin semua anak perempuan begitu—dan itu kerap membuat semangat belajarku ikut terpacu. Luna juga suka datang membawa dua anjing peliharaannya untuk mengatasi kebosananku. Kadang, jika Luna tidak datang, meski cuma satu hari, aku akan datang ke kakeknya dan merengek supaya membawanya ke istana.

"Setelah kakek Luna meninggal, hubungan ayah dan keluarga Fleuret menjadi buruk. Luna tidak pernah lagi dibawa ke istana. Memang banyak peristiwa yang terjadi, dan kurasa keluarga Fleuret memang otak di balik semua itu. Tetapi tidak dengan Luna. Dia sama seperti kakeknya, dia terlalu baik untuk melakukan semua hal celaka itu. Aku percaya dengannya.

"Saat usiaku sepuluh tahun, Sephiroth tiba-tiba menyerang kota. Segera setelah pemakaman Ibu, aku diasingkan oleh Ayah ke Galahd. Aku jauh dari istana, jauh dari segalanya. Tetapi aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan Luna. Aku terus mengejarnya.

"Kalau sedang bosan, aku suka memaksa Gladdy mengantarkanku jauh-jauh ke sekolah Luna. Aku mengendap-endap ke dalam, mengejutkannya, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya—kadang sampai membuat Gladdy panik mencariku. Aku tidak pernah mau diantar Ignis, melihatnya bersama Luna membuatku cemburu.

"Pernah sekali, Crowe—anggota Kingsglaive yang perempuan itu—datang berkunjung ke rumahku, memeriksa keadaanku seperti biasa. Aku mencuri motornya untuk pergi liburan bersama Luna. Sampai berhari-hari kami tidak pulang. Untung saja Crowe tidak melaporkanku ke Ayah."

Lightning tidak tahu Noctis bisa sebandel itu saat remaja. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum.

"Lalu perlahan, hubungan di antara kami berubah. Dari sahabat dekat menjadi hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan," bisik Noctis. "Aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Luna. Dia menolak, dia takut dengan ayahku dan keluarganya. Tetapi aku terus mengejarnya. Aku tidak ingin dia sekadar dekat denganku—aku ingin dia menjadi milikku."

_Milikku._

Pikiran Lightning bergejolak. Mendengar semua ini membuat hatinya pedih. Ia menggenggam tangan kirinya, berusaha menahan diri agar perasaannya tidak meledak.

"Kami semakin sering bersama. Kami bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman, semakin lama semakin sering hingga Ignis dan Gladdy tidak sanggup lagi melarang kami. Aku tidak peduli akan seperti apa hubungan kami kelak. Aku hanya ingin terus bersamanya selagi aku masih hidup."

"Kalian..." Lightning berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat. "... juga tidur bersama?"

Noctis menghela napas.

"Ya."

_Ya. _Satu kata itu sudah cukup membuat perasaan Lightning hancur.

Ia tertunduk pelan. Kedua matanya menghangat. Pandangannya mulai buram, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Dia pernah hamil. Anak kami mati di usia tiga bulan.

_Anak kami._

"Tidak ada yang tahu selain kami berdua... dan kau." Noctis mendengus. "Akhirnya ada seseorang yang tahu setelah bertahun-tahun. Kuharap kau orang yang bisa dipercaya."

Lightning menghela napas panjang. Ia menyikukan tangan, berusaha tabah dan mendinginkan pikirannya yang kacau.

_Jangan menangis, Bodoh._

"Saat aku melamarnya... dia menangis. Itu tangisan paling indah yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Dia begitu cantik dan murni—mengapa ada yang tega menyakiti orang sepertinya..." Noctis menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

"Kami bahkan sudah memesan gaun pengantin. Luna selalu memakai baju putih, tetapi dengan gaun itu, ia sangat... berbeda. Dan rambutnya terurai, aku selalu suka melihatnya. Aku sudah membayangkan dia berjalan ke arahku dengan gaun itu, dengan rambut terurai dan mahkota bunga menghiasi kepalanya..." Noctis merapatkan bibir dan menggeleng. "Tetapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Sekali lagi Noctis tertunduk. Mengusap matanya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Aku tidak pernah bercerita sebanyak ini kepada orang lain. Aku menelanjangi diriku di hadapanmu," bisik Noctis. "Maafkan aku. Kau harus tahu semua ini, karena kita akan menikah..."

"Kita harus menikah," celetuk Lightning tiba-tiba. Kini wajahnya terangkat; seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki sudah kembali ke dirinya.

Ia menatap Noctis lekat-lekat. "Kita akan menikah sesuai keinginan ayahmu. Kita jalani dengan baik untuk sementara ini demi keselamatan Luna. Jangan melawan. Untuk masalah ini... biar aku yang menangani."

Mata biru Noctis menyala.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak butuh jawabanku—untuk sekarang," bisik Lightning.

Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Noctis. Dihampirinya Gladiolus yang masih duduk bersama Iris. Gladiolus bangkit dan berdiri tegap. "Putri?"

"Panggilkan Hope Estheim ke kamarku. Sekarang."

**To be continued.**

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**Hai semua! *syalala* Salam dari kota lautan api! Kelamaan nih author liburannya *hoho tapi puas deh asli***_

_**Saya nih ceritanya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat seluruh pembaca tersayang, khususnya buat reviewer yg sudah ngasih masukan dan memberi alert: Nivans, Sakura, astri, lightning *lho lho jangan-jangan ini lightning hehe*, lera, Queen of Lucis, Sillylily dan ailee. Yeah, u great guys!**_

_**Dan makasih temens sudah membaca chapter ini, pls share what do u think about thiz *jangan minta belas kasih karena author tidak akan berbelas kasih pada karakternya, hehe***_

_**Btw rate-nya saya naikkan jadi M yak, karena kata-katanya agak keterlaluan dan ceritanya akan semakin intens dari sini. Jadi kalo ada yg di bawah umur tolong nikmati masa kecilnya dan tobat, tobat, tobat. Bagi penggemar si manis Hope, di chapter selanjutnya Hope bakal muncul. Jadi sabar dan tunggu aja update seminggu dari sekarang. Stay tuned and thanks!**_

_**NB: ini kenapa masih FF Versus XIII deh perasaan udah jadi FF XV dari kapan gitu...**_


	9. Episode 9: The Last Letter

**Episode 9 : The Last Letter**

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Kau kelihatan marah."

"Aku tidak marah," jawab Hope ketus. Gladiolus memiringkan bibir.

"_Well_, kalau itu karena kau di-_bully_ di divisimu, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Mengerjai orang baru itu hobi prajurit." Gladiolus menepuk kepala Hope. "Latihan yang tekun, mengerti? Kau harus banyak belajar, Bocah..."

"Aku bukan bocah."

Hope menyingkirkan tangan Gladiolus dan berjalan cepat mendahuluinya. Gladiolus terbengong, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan si bocah pagi-pagi begini.

Empat orang pengawal berbaris di kiri-kanan sebuah pintu besar. Iris tampak mondar-mandir di depannya dengan tidak sabar. Melihat kedatangan Gladiolus, spontan saja ia menjerit.

"Kakak! Sampai jam berapa aku harus di sini? Aku bosan!"

"Jalankan tugasmu dan jangan ribut, Iris."

"Tapi aku...!"

Ucapan Iris terhenti ketika ia melihat Hope. Pipinya langsung memerah. "Eh... anu..."

"Hai," jawab Hope sekenanya. Masih terkesima, Iris mundur selangkah untuk memberikan jalan bagi Hope.

"Jangan lama-lama, mengerti? Kau punya banyak kegiatan. Jangan sampai komandanmu naik darah di hari pertama," sahut Gladiolus. Hope masuk saja tanpa mengindahkannya. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah kehilangan minat dengan segala hal gara-gara tadi pagi. Gara-gara pengumuman pernikahan sialan itu.

Kegugupan yang aneh menguasai Hope saat ia masuk. Diamatinya setiap sudut ruangan itu, dari tempat tidur bertirai hingga cermin rias yang (sayangnya) tidak penuh dengan bahan-bahan kosmetik. Meja baca, meja makan, lemari, dan barang pajangan, semua tertata dengan rapi. Kalau saja Hope tidak tahu, ia pasti mengira ini kamar wanita biasa dan bukan kamar orang seperti Lightning. Kamarnya yang dulu sesak seperti barak prajurit.

Di atas salah satu lemari, sebuah pedang berbentuk modern terpajang tidak ubahnya barang keramat. Blaze Edge Saber, pedang Lightning semasa menjadi prajurit. Tampaknya pedang itu sudah tidak pernah digunakan.

"Semuanya akan segera dipindahkan."

Suara Lightning yang jernih mengejutkan Hope. Ia duduk di dekat jendela, sebotol anggur dan gelas berada dalam genggamannya. Matanya terpaku ke layar televisi. Masih berita tentang pernikahan kerajaan, tetapi dengan konten yang semakin liar.

"..._keraguan di masyarakat meskipun Yang Mulia Raja sudah menegaskan bahwa pernikahan ini murni untuk memperkuat persaudaraan antara Niflheim dan Bekas Teritori Pulse. Ada spekulasi kuat bahwa Lady Lightning dari Pulse sedang mengandung anak dari Pangeran Noctis. Belum ada informasi jelas mengenai hubungan antara Pangeran dan Putri Pulse sejauh ini..."_

"Kau hamil?"

Lightning menoleh. "Kau hamil dari Pangeran Noctis?" sahut Hope.

"Kupukul kau kalau sekali lagi bicara seperti itu."

"Mana mungkin aku tidak bertanya? Beritanya mendadak. Seluruh kerajaan gempar. Sekarang prajurit-prajurit di kantin sibuk menggosipkan apa yang 'sudah kalian lakukan'. Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya."

"Ini perintah Raja," desis Lightning.

"Kau bisa _menolak_."

"Aku sudah menolak."

"Dan kau bisa _lari_."

Lightning tidak menjawab. Dihabiskannya sisa anggur di gelasnya dalam sekali teguk. "Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Raja sempat menjodohkanmu dengan Tuan Ignis. Kau tidak memberitahuku tentang apapun. _Hell_, siapa kau? Barang mereka? Apa yang sudah mereka perbuat kepadamu selama lima tahun ini?"

"Apa gunanya kau tahu?" bisik Lightning. "Kau hanya seorang bocah. Berhenti bicara seolah-olah kau bisa membantu."

Terdengar suara percikan yang lembut saat Lightning menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya. Kini, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap layar televisi.

"_...dengan kebijakan istana yang diperketat menjelang pernikahan kerajaan, Niflheim akan mengerahkan pasukan untuk berpatroli di beberapa lokasi kritis, termasuk untuk Kota Bodhum di Bekas Teritori Pulse yang merupakan kampung halaman Lady Lightning. Menanggapi pertanyaan dari pers pagi tadi, Komandan Pasukan Penjaga Noel Kreiss memberikan pernyataan singkat bahwa Lady Serah dari Pulse tidak akan menghadiri pernikahan kerajaan demi alasan keamanan..."_

Hope menggigit bibir. Secepat kilat, ia menghampiri Lightning dan merampas botol anggur dalam genggamannya. Lightning mendongak marah.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Kembalikan."

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini. Kita akan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi."

"_Hope_, kembalikan..."

"Kau tidak bisa menikahi Pangeran, Light-san! Dia orang yang kejam! Dia akan menyakitimu lalu mencampakkanmu!"

"Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti bersikap sok tahu!"

"Aku _tahu_! Aku tahu kalau dia suka dengan wanita lain, dan dia akan mengkhianatimu seperti saat ayahmu berselingkuh dan mengusir keluargamu dari istana! Kau mau tahu apa lagi yang kudengar dari prajurit-prajurit di markas? 'Pangeran akan lebih memilih tidur dengan dayang-dayang supaya bisa terbebas dari istrinya yang cacat'!"

BUAK!

Hope jatuh terduduk ke lantai. Sebelum ia sempat tersadar, Lightning menarik kerah bajunya, dan—BUAK! Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Hope. Belum sampai di situ, ia memukul dari sisi yang lain, menonjok dagu Hope—begitu kerasnya hingga ia sendiri terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

"Light—!"

Ucapan Hope terputus karena pukulan lain. Ia memejamkan mata, bersiap dengan pukulan Lightning yang berikutnya—tetapi di luar dugaan, Lightning mendaratkan pukulan ke perut Hope. Dengan susah payah, ia menyeret tubuhnya menuju Hope. Lalu dipukulnya dada Hope dengan membabi-buta.

Hope tercekat. Pukulan Lightning mengenai luka tembaknya.

"Hentikan!" Hope mengerang kesakitan. Tetesan darah keluar dari lubang hidungnya. "Light-san! Light—!"

Pukulan Lightning yang terakhir mendarat pelan di dada Hope. Lightning tertunduk; seluruh wajahnya tersembunyi di balik helai-helai rambutnya. Sambil mengatur napas, Hope meraih tangan Lightning—menahannya supaya tidak memukul lagi.

Saat itu pula, ia tertegun. Dilihatnya butir-butir air mata berjatuhan ke pangkuannya.

"Light... san..." desis Hope. Lightning tidak menjawab. Namun, air mata dan bahunya yang berguncang sudah cukup menjadi jawaban.

Lightning menyandarkan kepala ke bahu Hope. Suara tangisannya pelan dan dalam._ Ada apa ini..._

_Light-san?_

"L-Light-san?" Tanpa pikir panjang, Hope langsung mendekap tubuh Lightning. "Aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu... m-maaf..."

Hope menyibak rambut Lightning dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan menangis... jangan menangis, kumohon... Aku... aku yang bodoh..."

Lightning menggigit bibir dan terus menangis. Seakan-akan ia sudah tidak sanggup menanggung seluruh masalah yang selama ini membebaninya. Sikapnya yang selalu kuat dan tegar tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa sisa.

**X=x=x=x=X**

_Semakin kau menyakitiku, semakin aku ingat betapa dulu aku sangat menyukaimu._

_Sekarang pun ternyata tidak berubah._

**X=x=x=x=X**

Hope tidak pernah melihat Lightning menangis seumur hidupnya.

"Light-san," bisik Hope, "maafkan aku."

Lightning tidak menjawab. Diselipkannya sebuah gulungan tisu ke hidung Hope yang berdarah. Hope berjengit ketika Lightning mulai menyeka wajahnya yang memar dengan sebuah kapas putih. Sensasi dingin obat memar menjalari wajahnya.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka tidak saling bicara.

Hope memutar otak, berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.

"Kau... jadi sering memakai gaun."

Hope tahu Lightning sedang menyimak. "Serah-san pasti senang. Dia selalu berharap bisa melihatmu berpenampilan feminin."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," desah Lightning. Perasaan Hope berbunga-bunga mendengar Lightning mau bicara.

"Kelihatannya sama sekali tidak jelek, kok. Aku suka."

Hope menggigit bibir. Diliriknya Lightning dengan ragu, berharap ada kata-kata balasan.

Tetapi dialog mereka tidak berlanjut.

Lightning menuangkan obat memar ke sehelai kapas baru.

"Ehm, Light-san..." Hope tertunduk. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Lightning sibuk mengoleskan obat ke memar-memar di wajah Hope. Dengan sabar, Hope menanti jawaban.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "Aku mendengarkan."

"Kau..." Hope mengernyit takut, "suka dengan Tuan Noctis?"

Gerakan tangan Lightning terhenti. Hope langsung tahu kalau ia sedang mengorek lubang kuburnya sendiri.

"M-maksudku...! Tuan Noctis... dan Tuan Ignis. Ya. Yang mana yang lebih kau suka?"

Hope mengerjapkan mata. Meskipun ia tahu Lightning tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini, tetap saja perasaannya deg-degan.

Sambil menuang obat dan mengoles memar di wajah Hope, Lightning berucap pelan,

"Abstain."

"Kau harus memilih."

"Aku memilih untuk tidak memilih."

Hope tersenyum jahil.

"Tuan Noctis atau... Kak Prompto?"

"... Noct."

Hope manggut-manggut. "Hmm... Tuan Noctis atau Tuan Cor?"

"Noct." Lightning mengerutkan dahi, heran dengan pilihan seaneh itu. Hope tertawa renyah. "Tuan Noctis atau Kak Gladdy?"

"Fang akan membunuhku jika bukan Noct."

"Begitu ya..."

Hope tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ibanya. _Kau suka Tuan Noctis, Light-san._

Diam-diam, Lightning kembali melirik Hope. Penasaran dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya. Ada sedikit rasa gugup saat sepasang mata biru-kristal itu menatap Hope begitu dekat.

"Tuan Noctis atau..." Hope memutar mata, "aku?"

Alis Lightning terangkat. Hope langsung terkekeh geli. "Bercanda, bercanda! Aku _nggak_ serius kok, hehehe..."

"... kau."

Tawa Hope terhenti dalam sekejap.

"K-kenapa?"

Telunjuk Lightning terangkat menyentuh dagu Hope. Ia mencondongkan badan, mendekat hingga poninya nyaris menyentuh wajah Hope. Leher Hope menegang, kepalanya mulai panas-dingin. Ia tidak tahu harus menghindar atau tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau tampan," desisnya dengan sorot mata menilai. Napas Hope tertahan. _Light-san..._

"Lelaki yang tampan mudah disukai wanita... dan wanita... biasanya lebih banyak bicara," tambah Lightning, menggoyahkan fantasi Hope yang mulai tidak terkendali. Sambil mulai membereskan obat-obatan di meja, ia berkata, "Kau akan melakukan sebuah misi untukku."

"M-m-misi...?" Hope buru-buru membersihkan pikirannya. Untuk sejenak, ia merasa malu dan tidak tahu diri.

"Ya, misi. Dan hanya _kau_ dan _aku_ yang boleh tahu tentang ini." Lightning bicara dengan sangat pelan hingga hanya ia dan Hope yang bisa mendengarnya. "Aku ingin kau mengumpulkan semua gosip yang beredar di istana akhir-akhir ini. Terutama tentang para petinggi atau siapapun yang dekat dengan Yang Mulia Raja. Latar belakang mereka, seperti apa perilaku mereka, siapa yang sering mereka temui, dan apakah mereka diam-diam melakukan sesuatu yang tidak wajar."

"Caranya?"

Pertanyaan bagus. "Goda para dayang."

"A-APA?!"

Lightning mencengkeram bahu Hope, mengisyaratkannya untuk mengecilkan suara.

"Dayang adalah sumber informasi yang paling aman. Tidak sedikit prajurit mata-mata yang mencoba tidur dengan mereka demi mendapatkan informasi tentang Raja," bisik Lightning. Wajah Hope mendadak pucat. "Aku tidak memintamu tidur dengan mereka. Cukup buat mereka suka padamu. Ajak mereka mengobrol, lalu sampaikan semua yang kau dengar _hanya_ kepadaku. Jika kau tidak bisa menemuiku, aku yang akan mencarimu."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku...?"

"Siapa lagi?" Lightning menatapnya sinis. "Di istana ini, siapa yang pembohong, siapa yang bukan, tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya kau yang bisa dipercaya..."

"Tapi aku orang baru, Light-san! Dan aku bodoh!"

"(bagus kau menyadarinya) Justru karena itu. Posisimu aman."

"Astaga, aku tidak pandai merayu..."

"Kau pacaran berkali-kali."

"Kan beda! Kalau dayangnya tante-tante galak sepertimu, bagaimana?"

Lightning menyambar kerah baju Hope.

"Aku tidak peduli," ancam Lightning, matanya yang biru menyala menakuti Hope. "Targetmu adalah dayang. Ingat, dengarkan mereka, tapi jangan ceritakan apa-apa tentang hal yang kau ketahui—karena mereka mungkin sekali akan menceritakannya kepada orang lain. Jangan sampai ada yang curiga dengan kelakuanmu."

"Kalau..."

"Kalau ada yang curiga, segera melapor kepadaku," jawab Lightning. Ia sudah kedengaran cemas bahkan sebelum hal itu terjadi. Tangannya merosot turun ke dada Hope—tepat ke bekas luka tembaknya.

Sekelebat kekhawatiran terpancar dari mata biru itu. "Kau tidak bisa menolak."

"Aku tahu, kok," ujar Hope pelan. "Tapi Light-san, apa tujuanmu?"

"Aku mencurigai sesuatu. Sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa itu," jawab Lightning, marah dan kecewa dengan jawabannya sendiri. Sementara Hope melempar pandangan bimbang, Lightning mengayuh kursi rodanya menuju meja baca.

"Aku tidak tenang jika tidak memberimu imbalan, khususnya karena misi ini cukup sulit untuk ukuranmu. Kau butuh motivasi." Ia melirik Hope tanpa ekspresi. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Hah?"

"Apa, yang, kau, inginkan. Jangan membuatku mengulangi ucapanku."

"Semacam hadiah?" Hope menggaruk kepalanya. "Uuh, aku tidak tahu... apa ya..."

Lightning memejamkan mata. "Benar-benar masih _bocah_."

"Aku _bukan_ bocah," gumam Hope jengkel. "Tidak harus uang... ya 'kan?"

"Selama masih dalam kemampuanku."

Tidak ada ide yang terlintas dalam pikiran Hope. "Akan... akan kupikirkan."

Lightning mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Ini hari pertamamu."

Hope bangkit dengan ekpresi kecewa.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap menikah?"

"Hmm."

Hope mendesah kecewa. "Jangan cemas. Tidak akan ada masalah," bisik Lightning, walaupun ia sendiri kedengaran sama tidak tenangnya. Hope masih berharap seluruh pemberitaan tentang pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara semata. Namun, melihat betapa sibuknya warga istana hari ini, sepertinya itu mustahil.

Baru saja tiba di mulut pintu, Hope berhenti melangkah. Ia menggigit bibir, kemudian berbalik dan bergegas menghampiri Lightning.

"Light-san!"

Lightning tersentak. Wajah terbalik Hope muncul di hadapannya. "Apa yang...!"

"Kau harus janji satu hal," ucap Hope. "Jangan menangis seperti tadi lagi... ya? Kau bukan cuma membuatku babak belur. Kau membuatku sedih."

Lightning buru-buru memalingkan wajah—malu dan merasa bersalah—tetapi Hope meraih pipinya dan memaksanya kembali bertatapan dengan Hope. "Singkirkan tanganmu! Hope!"

"Kalau kau punya masalah, jangan selalu dipendam. Ceritakan kepadaku, oke?" Hope tersenyum. "Aku masih lemah sekali, jadi aku akan latihan yang keras. Supaya kalau si pangeran itu mengganggumu nanti, aku bisa menghajarnya."

Wajah Lightning bersemu merah. "Janji?" celetuk Hope.

Lightning memutar mata.

"Hmm."

"Bagus." Hope menepuk-nepuk pipi Lightning. Lightning menggerutu kesakitan. "Kita impas sekarang."

**X=x=x=x=X**

Teralis, udara yang lembap, lantai yang dingin. Suara derit pintu dibuka-tutup menggema ke seisi tempat itu. Ravus duduk di pojok penjara, menunduk di tengah kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Jenderal Fleuret menyandarkan tubuh di penjara seberang, menerawang memandangi langit-langit dengan sorot mata dendam.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara siulan.

"Ssst..." bisik seseorang berjubah hitam. "Pelan-pelan.. pelan-pelan... Jangan sampai ketahuan..."

Jenderal Fleuret tersentak dan buru-buru menghampiri pintu. "Datang juga kau, Ardyn!"

"Halo, Jenderal. Sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kamar barumu?"

"Sialan kau!" Jenderal Fleuret menempelkan wajahnya di antara teralis. "Kau... kau seharusnya menyelamatkan Luna dan bukan malah memperburuk suasana! Tapi kau malah membiarkannya...!"

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ini keinginan Tuan Kegelapan. Pikirmu, kau bisa meraih tahta dengan bantuan Tuanku tanpa mengorbankan apapun? Kau sampah menjijikkan."

"Bagaimana keadaan Luna?" sahut Ravus dari belakang. Ardyn meliriknya dan mengangguk tipis. "Tidak parah. Paling-paling luka seumur hidup."

Ravus meremas teralis pintu. "Luna... adik kecilku... dia tidak pernah berniat jahat kepada siapapun..."

"Sayang sekali, ya? Dia malaikat cantik yang lahir di keluarga yang salah. Ups." Ardyn mendesah santai. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik jubahnya. "Luna seharusnya sudah mati kalau bukan karena si cacat yang ternyata pandai bicara itu. Kurasa akan makan waktu lama sebelum Regis bisa sepenuhnya menjadi inang Tuan Kegelapan."

"Kau ahli sihir! Hal seperti ini pun butuh waktu lama?"

"Ayah masih sempat memikirkan ini? Ayah seharusnya mencemaskan Luna!" bentak Ravus. Ardyn melambai-lambaikan telunjuknya.

"Ah, ah, Nak, jangan marah. Ini juga untuk masa depanmu kelak. Untuk tahta dambaan kalian," bisiknya menenangkan. "Regis orang terkuat di kerajaan ini. Mengubahnya menjadi inang tidak akan semudah menangani orang-orang biasa seperti kalian. Tapi jangan cemas, ini sudah sesuai dengan rencanaku. Biarkan masalah klasik yang menghancurkan keluarga ini."

"Masalah klasik?" Ravus mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Pangeran Noctis, tentu saja." Ardyn angkat bahu. "Dia pasti sangat membenci ayahnya sekarang. Mereka saling membenci. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka saling bunuh, ya 'kan?"

"Kau menyebut itu semua _rencana_? Mereka punya banyak pengikut! Keluarga Amicitia, Elites, Kingsglaive, si keparat Cor Leonis! Belum lagi calon istri Pangeran—dia jelas bukan seorang gadis Pulse biasa yang cacat!" seru Jenderal Fleuret parau.

"Wah wah, sebanyak itu? Kingsglaive bahkan tidak termasuk dalam daftarku. Mereka semua tidak berguna. Crowe Altius, mungkin—aku pernah sedikit khawatir melihat kemampuan sihirnya. Tapi toh dia cuma gadis muda yang naif, jadi lupakan saja. Keluarga Amicitia, sudah pasti. Bahkan sekarang kita punya dua Amicitia untuk dikhawatirkan."

"Iris Amicitia masuk ke istana?" sahut Ravus tidak percaya.

"Ya. Mulai sekarang dia menjadi pengawal pribadi Si Cacat. Tapi ini tidak akan sesulit saat Clarus Amicitia masih hidup. Akan kupastikan mereka berdua tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," tutur Ardyn. "Yang paling harus kita cemaskan sekarang adalah Si Keparat. Ah, Cor Leonis... sebentar lagi dia akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai jenderal."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bunuh dia," bisik Jenderal Fleuret berapi-api. Ardyn langsung berdecak takjub melihatnya. "Kau ini... bisa-bisanya kau punya anak seperti Lunafreya..."

"Jalan kita akan lebih mulus jika si keparat itu mati."

"Hmm... baiklah. Aku akan... mencoba," kata Ardyn, tetapi tidak dengan yakin. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke teralis. "Mengenai Si Cacat..."

"Jangan bunuh dia," sela Ravus.

"Pasti kau berhutang budi karena dia sudah menyelamatkan Luna." Ardyn terkekeh sembari berlalu dari hadapan mereka. "Tapi dia harus mati. Apa yang dulu dia lakukan tidak bisa dimaafkan. Akan kutunggu sampai Tuan Kegelapan memberikan wahyu kepadaku untuk menghabisinya. Untuk sekarang, biarkan dia bersenang-senang dengan pernikahannya..."

"Mau ke mana kau?!" Jenderal Fleuret menyelipkan tangannya ke luar. "Hei! Hei! Lepaskan kami dulu!"

Ardyn menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Lho, kenapa?"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau melepas bocah Pulse dari penjaranya dan kau tidak melepas kami?!"

"Tapi kau tidak mau dituduh 'kan seandainya terjadi sesuatu _lagi_?" Ardyn membalikkan badan. "Aku tidak mau bertindak bodoh seperti saat aku melepas si bocah Pulse dan membiarkannya terlalu banyak bicara. Posisi kalian lebih aman di sini. Untuk sekarang, nikmati saja hari-hari kalian di penjara. Kalau ada hal yang penting, aku akan datang lagi."

"Pastikan Luna aman! Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal!" teriak Ravus.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"_Baru saya tinggal dan sudah terjadi hal seperti ini..."_

"Ini bukan salahmu," gumam Lightning lewat ponselnya. Diliriknya Iris yang sedang sibuk mengamat-amati Blaze Edge Saber. _"Bagaimana keadaan Lady Lunafreya?"_

"Lebih baik kau tanya Noctis."

Sunyi sejenak di seberang. _"Yang Mulia Pangeran pasti sangat terguncang."_

Lightning tidak menjawab. Sepintas, terbayang di pikirannya Noctis duduk di kursi tunggu, menunggui Luna sepanjang hari tanpa kenal lelah. Sembari menghela napas, ia berkata, "Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali."

"_Pasti. Saya akan hadir di pernikahan Anda_," sahut Cor dari seberang. "_Jaga kesehatan, Tuan Putri. Jangan minum-minum lagi."_

Lightning memiringkan bibir. "Hati-hati."

_Dan terima kasih atas hadiah kecilmu,_ batinnya sambil kembali melirik Iris, kali ini sedang asyik bergaya-gaya di hadapan cermin. Setelah ia memutus sambungan, Iris langsung angkat bicara.

"Ternyata dulu kau prajurit sungguhan. Aku tidak percaya saat Kakak cerita." Jelas ia terlalu angkuh untuk menunjukkan rasa kagum. "Masih bisa bertarung?"

"Tidak."

Iris melipat tangan, tidak percaya. Lightning mengatakannya hanya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan. "Kuingatkan, ya, aku mau seperti ini cuma karena ingin dekat dengan Kak Noctis."

Lightning tidak membalas. Dilahapnya beberapa potong kue persik di atas meja makan, yang tadi pagi dipotongkan Gladiolus. Kuenya sudah dingin dan liat. "Kau dengar aku, tidak?"

Sama saja. Lightning tidak berminat meladeni bocah perempuan ini. Dengan santai, ia menghampiri tempat tidur dan mengambil posisi untuk berpindah.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Iris mendatanginya. "Jangan," perintah Lightning, menolak untuk dibantu. Namun, Iris tetap saja menggendongnya naik. Mengangkat kedua kakinya hingga terletak lurus di atas tempat tidur. "Terima kasih. Ya, sama-sama," celetuk Iris bosan.

"Lain kali tidak usah membantuku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa? Takut merepotkan Kak Noctis?"

Lightning mendongak menatapnya, emosi. "Akui saja. _Nggak_ usah gengsi. Aku bukannya _nggak_ bisa mengerti, kok."

Iris kembali mengamat-amati dirinya di cermin. "Jaga Kak Noctis. Dia orang baik. Orang lain boleh menyakiti perasaannya, kau tidak."

Lightning tertunduk pelan. _Orang baik?_ Malahan sampai sekarang, ia masih ragu harus menyebut Noctis orang yang baik atau tidak.

Noctis penuh teka-teki seperti ayahnya. Sulit ditebak, baik dari perilaku maupun pikiran. Sekali waktu ia bisa menjadi orang yang garang dan berdarah dingin, lalu tiba-tiba ia melunak dan menunjukkan kasih sayang yang menyentuh hati. Lain waktu, ia pun runtuh seperti tulang-belulang yang rapuh—seperti sekarang, saat ia melihat Luna tersakiti.

Setelah pernikahan ini, Lightning tidak tahu akan melihat yang mana. Noctis yang 'baik' seperti kata Iris, atau jauh lebih buruk dari itu.

"Yoo Putri, kau di dalam?"

"Masuk, Fang."

Iris terkejut. "Apa? Siapa katamu?"

"Ada tamu rupanya." Fang masuk sambil menghentakkan tombaknya di lantai. Ia masih kelihatan santai-santai saja sampai ketika ia mendapati siapa yang berdiri di sebelah Lightning.

Telunjuk Iris terangkat. "K-kau!"

"Kau...?" Fang memelototinya. "_Hell_... ada berita yang kulewatkan, rupanya."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

"Kau bercanda? Siapa menurutmu yang seharusnya bilang begitu?" cibir Fang.

"Pengawal pribadiku," desah Lightning. "Perintah Cor."

"Cor mengirimkan setan kecil ini untukmu?" Fang mendengus ngeri. "Aku turut berduka."

"Kenapa? _Nggak_ senang?"

"Tuan Putri yang tidak akan senang. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dia membunuh tukang ribut sepertimu," tegas Fang, tiba-tiba mengayunkan tombaknya dan mengarahkannya ke perut Iris. "Singkirkan setan kecil ini secepatnya, Tuan Putri. Kau bisa meminta jasaku. Gratis."

"Heh, heh! Jangan macam-macam, ya! Kulaporkan kau ke Kakak!"

"Laporkan saja. Kau mau apa? Memaksanya putus denganku?" Fang memamerkan taring dan sepasang mata hijaunya yang menakutkan. "Coba saja. Kau bahkan sudah pernah mencoba, ya 'kan?"

"Iris, keluar sebentar," sahut Lightning, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menengahi pertengkaran mereka. Iris berjalan merapat di dinding; Fang mengawasinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Segera sebelum keluar, Iris menjulurkan lidah. "Barbar!" ejeknya. Kemudian ia lenyap dari pandangan.

"Lihat? Inilah sebabnya aku malas ke rumah Gladdy. Anak itu tidak suka denganku."

"Dia mirip denganmu."

"Itu penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupku," gerutu Fang sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi makan. Ia mengernyit sejenak. "_Damn_, bau alkohol ini. Serius, Light, kau akan menikah. Berhenti mabuk-mabukan."

Lightning bersandar pada bantal. Berpikir-pikir. Orang seperti Fang tidak mungkin tidak tahan dengan bau alkohol. Namun, Lightning memilih diam saja.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Yah... hanya observasi kecil-kecilan." Fang mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas kursi. Diliriknya Lightning dengan sorot mata nakal. "Tragis, eh? Sayang sekali aku tidak menyaksikannya. Pasti Noct menangis seperti bayi."

Lightning tidak berkomentar. Sembari memejamkan mata, ia mencoba mengatur napas. "Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kalian akan menikah," sahut Fang santai. "Sudah punya rencana? Berapa pangeran, berapa putri?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Lightning.

"Kau bercanda? Raja akan menagih cucu sebanyak-banyaknya. Noctis juga bukannya akan diam saja melihatmu tidur di sebelahnya."

Lightning mengerutkan dahi. "Taruhan, Tuan Putri? Satu bulan?"

"_Hell_...!"

"Ayolah, jangan bicara seolah-olah kau akan _diperkosa_."

"Dia sudah punya Lunafreya," bisik Lightning ironik.

"Tapi dia pernah menciummu, 'kan?" Fang tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wajah Lightning. "Oh, yeah. Dia pernah menciummu. Bayangkan sejauh apa perbuatannya jika gadis bernama Lunafreya itu tidak ada."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di antara kami," bisik Lightning kaku. "Jika waktunya sudah tepat, kami akan berpisah."

Mata Fang berbinar-binar.

"Ini berbahaya, Putri Sayang. Kalau sampai Raja mendengarmu..."

"Dia akan mendengarnya."

"Dan kau pikir dengan begitu Noctis akan berakhir bersama Luna? Kalau Raja mencarikan istri lain, bagaimana?" Fang meringis kesal. "Kukira kau lebih pintar dari orang lain. Ternyata sama saja."

"Kau menang."

"Tsk."

**X=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=X**

Langit sudah mulai terang saat Regis berdiri di dalam lift, mengamati Kota Insomnia yang terbentang luas jauh di sana. Bayang-bayang kerangka jendela melintas selagi lift membawanya turun. Tiga orang prajurit Kingsglaive bersiaga di belakangnya.

"_Ayah!"_

Suara-suara itu kembali datang. _"Apa kata Tifa Lockheart melihatmu menyakiti putranya...?"_

"_Noctis anak kita. Anak kandung kita, Regis. Jika untuk soal ini pun kau sudah tidak mau percaya denganku... aku akan pergi..."_

"_Kenapa dia membunuh ibuku...?! Ibu! Ibu! Ibu...__‼!__"_

Regis memejamkan mata. Berdirinya sedikit goyah.

"Yang Mulia?" sahut Nyx.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Regis. "Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia. Upacara akan dimulai pukul sembilan."

"Bagus." Regis mengangguk pelan. "Noctis?"

Nyx melirik Crowe. "Beliau... sedang bersiap-siap, Yang Mulia," jawab Crowe tanpa melepas pandangan dari Nyx. "Apa harus saya..."

"Tidak usah. Biarkan dia," kata Regis lembut. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, hari ini tiba juga. Hari yang menentukan masa depan Niflheim.

_Noctis, putraku..._

**X=x=x=x=X**

06.13 A.M., waktu Insomnia. Terdengar derit yang sangat nyaring ketika seorang pengawal berseragam besi membukakan pintu teralis. Spontan pengawal tersebut memberi hormat ketika Noctis masuk. Ia terlihat rapi dan formal dalam setelan jas hitam bermotif samar.

Suara langkah kakinya bergaung ke dinding-dinding beton di sekitarnya. Udara di sini lembap dan dingin. Musim dingin akan terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih menyiksa.

Begitu Noctis melongok ke salah satu sel, ia dapat melihat sosok kurus berambut pirang bersandar pada tiang-tiang teralis. Dengan cepat, sosok itu menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Noct!"

"Luna..."

Noctis berlutut di hadapan pintu sel. Dengan susah payah, Luna menyeret dirinya menghadap Noctis. Wajahnya tertutup rapi dengan perban, kecuali di mata kanan, hidung, dan mulut.

Mata Noctis berkaca-kaca. Jari tangan kirinya menelusuri perban yang menutupi wajah Luna. "Kau terlihat tampan," puji Luna dengan pandangan berseri-seri. "Jangan menangis, ya? Kau harus terlihat gembira hari ini."

Noctis tertunduk muram. Luna menempelkan wajahnya di antara teralis. "Hei, kau sudah mengunjungi Lady Lightning, tidak? Dia pasti sangat gugup. Cepat pergi dan tenangkan dia..."

"Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti itu."

Luna mengatupkan mulut. Terkejut. "Berhenti bersikap sok kuat di hadapanku."

"Kau ingin aku menangis?" Luna tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa menangis, Noct. Nanti wajahku sakit lagi."

Bicara begitu pun, Noctis dapat melihat bahu Luna sedikit berguncang. Diusapnya wajah Luna dengan ekspresi perih.

Ia ingin membawa Luna pergi. Sekarang juga, sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat yang memuakkan ini. Tetapi, ia bukannya tidak ingat apa yang bisa ayahnya lakukan.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja." Noctis menggertakkan gigi. "Jika harus menikah... aku akan menikah. Kau mungkin akan menunggu lama. Bersabarlah."

Luna tidak menjawab. Dari mata kanannya yang tidak tertutup perban, Noctis dapat melihat pancaran keputusasaan. Dengan lembut, ditariknya tubuh Luna mendekat. Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi Luna.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Cklik, cklik!

Lightning mengintip dari balik penutup wajahnya. "Sedang apa sih?" celetuk Iris.

"Dokumentasi," jawab Prompto singkat. Sudah sejak setengah jam tadi ia terus memotret Lightning dalam balutan gaun pengantin. "Kalau boleh jujur, kau orang pertama yang kelihatan bahagia hari ini," sindir Iris.

"Jadi aku harus apa? Sedih juga tidak mengubah apapun," ujar Prompto. Seraya mendesah, ia memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Hei, kau _cantik sekali_, Lightie. Semua orang akan terpesona melihatmu."

Lightning memalingkan wajah. "Ayo tersenyum, Ratu Musim Salju! Kau tidak setiap hari menikah," tambah Prompto dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat. Cklik, cklik! Cklik, cklik! Ia terus memotret.

Bunga-bunga putih dalam pangkuan Lightning masih sedikit basah. Ia tertunduk sejenak, menghirup aroma bunga-bunga itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Gaun yang ia kenakan berwarna sama putihnya dan terbuat dari renda bermotif kepingan salju. Bagian leher dan bahunya yang terekspos sejauh ini belum membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sekilas, gaun tersebut memang membuat ia menjelma menjadi ratu musim salju.

Ruang tunggu untuk pengantin perempuan dijaga ketat. Satu-satunya penghubung antara Lightning dengan dunia luar hanyalah sebuah TV plasma . Lewat _breaking news_ yang sudah ditayangkan sejak subuh, Lightning bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan dunia luar—rakyat berkumpul di tepi jalan, wartawan dan media-media internasional bergerombol di gerbang depan istana, prajurit yang berpatroli intens di berbagai lokasi—semua hanya membuat Lightning merasa semakin gugup.

Cklik, cklik! Cklik, cklik! Cklik, cklik! Cklik, cklik!

Lightning memejamkan mata. "Jangan uji kesabaranku."

"Keluar! Ini ruang pengantin perempuan," bentak Iris tanpa ampun. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Prompto mundur menuju ke pintu.

Sebelum ia keluar,

Ckit!

"_Cheers_." Prompto mengibas-ngibaskan _smartphone_ di tangannya. Sialnya, Iris malah sempat-sempatnya ikut berpose. Syukurlah Lightning tidak dalam kondisi yang memadai untuk memberi mereka pelajaran.

Begitu Prompto meninggalkan ruangan itu, Iris menutup pintu.

"Upacara akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Sampai saat itu, kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana." Iris menatap Lightning untuk sejenak. Sambil mendongak sinis, ia berkacak pinggang dan berkata, "Oh. Kau gugup."

Lightning tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak menyangkal. Dilihatnya Iris menyodorkan sesuatu—sebuah kotak karton berwarna putih.

Mata Lightning melebar. Ia tidak pernah bisa tidak mengenalinya.

"Nih. _Nggak_ usah curiga. Aku _nggak_ tertarik membukanya," kata Iris masa bodoh. "Aku pergi sebentar. Jangan macam-macam."

Setelah Iris keluar dan menutup pintu, Lightning menyibak penutup wajahnya. Diletakkannya buket bunga yang ia pegang sejak tadi di atas meja. Kotak yang diberikan Iris terasa hangat dan sedikit basah.

Begitu kotak tersebut dibuka, aroma manis yang menggiurkan mengepul keluar. Sebuah kue mangkuk berwarna keemasan.

Lightning mencubit sedikit kue tersebut. Mengunyahnya dengan perasaan terharu yang meluap-luap. Selai stroberi, jelas buatan tangan dan bukan selai tokoan. Selalu enak seperti biasa, batin Lightning sambil tersenyum pahit.

Dari dalam kotak, ditariknya keluar secarik lipatan kertas berwarna kuning. Ia sudah hafal sekali. Tulisan tangan yang rapi, sangat rapi untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"_Tuan Putri,_

_Baru saya buat subuh tadi. Maaf jika kurang pas. Semoga Anda masih suka stroberi._

_Ini mungkin surat saya yang terakhir. Saya tahu ini tidak pantas, tapi tetap saja, saya ingin menulis. Supaya Anda tahu bahwa kelak, jika Anda tidak bahagia, Anda tahu ke mana harus pergi._

_Entah hubungan macam apa ini. Bisu dan tuli, hubungan yang hidup hanya dari goresan tinta dan tatapan sekilas. Terlalu banyak mimpi yang tersimpan dalam benak pria itu, pria yang berani menaruh harapan kepada seorang wanita yang tidak pernah ia panggil dengan nama depannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia berani menawarkan nama belakangnya di atas nama belakang seorang calon raja? Berharap bahwa wanita itu akan lebih memilih jari-jemari pria itu untuk menghapus air matanya dibandingkan jari-jemari seorang calon raja?_

_Saya berdoa agar hari ini saya terbangun dan sadar bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Tetapi, harapan-harapan saya pun sejak awal hanyalah mimpi._

_Namun setidaknya, saya bisa tersenyum. Karena satu hal yang pasti: saya mencintai wanita itu, seorang putri terhormat dari Pulse. Dan saya berharap ia tahu bahwa itu sebuah kebenaran._

_Mulai hari ini, darah dan pedang saya adalah milik Anda. Hingga maut menutup kisah di antara kita._

_Hambamu dan milikmu,_

_-Ignis Scientia-_

"Hoi!"

Lightning refleks menggeser surat tersebut. Dilihatnya Iris mendongak dari sela pintu. "Cepat siap-siap. Kita akan berangkat ke Aula Agung sekarang," katanya dengan nada memerintah.

_Semua akan berubah mulai hari ini, _batin Lightning seraya memejamkan mata, membalik penutup wajahnya hingga kembali ke posisi semula. Tidak, ia tidak pernah bermimpi bahwa ia harus meninggalkan kehidupan kecilnya di Bodhum. Hidup dengan cara sesulit ini dan, pada akhirnya, harus menikah dengan cara seremeh ini. Entah kehidupan macam apa yang menantinya di masa depan nanti. Yang jelas, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri lagi.

Ia akan terjebak untuk selamanya.

_Takdir sang pangeran sudah ditentukan. Begitu juga dengan takdirku._

**X=x=x=x=X**

Ruang makan sunyi-senyap. Noctis duduk di kursinya, nyaris tidak berkedip memandangi foto yang dikirim Prompto.

'_Dia gugup! Sesuatu yang langka, 'kan? Menurutmu bagaimana?'_

'_Ayolah, Noct...'_

Noctis menggigit bibir. Berpaling dari layar ponselnya sambil menempelkan kepalan tangannya ke bibir. Ia menghela napas panjang.

_... seperti seorang dewi._

"Kakak."

Noctis mematikan layar ponselnya. Vanille muncul di sebelahnya, berdiri dengan sikap sopan dan memberi hormat. Ia sudah siap dengan gaun selutut berwarna putih gading serta perhiasan-perhiasan dengan warna serupa. Perhiasan Oerba, ciri khas kampung halamannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

"Kau gugup, tidak?"

_Kau harus terlihat gembira hari ini,_ pesan Luna.

Noctis tersenyum samar. "Sedikit."

Vanille tidak membalas senyumannya.

"Beritanya ramai sekali. Mereka bilang, pernikahan kerajaan kita adalah yang terindah di dunia. Aku selalu tidak sabar ingin menyaksikannya."

Noctis mengangguk membenarkan. Dari dulu, Vanille yang paling tidak sabar menantikan pernikahan sang kakak.

Sambil menyandarkan kepala, Noctis berbisik, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Bibir Vanille gemetar.

"Apa kau... bahagia?" _Akhirnya pertanyaan yang itu._

Noctis menerawang menatap cahaya dari jendela.

"Entahlah," bisiknya. "Aku..."

Kata-kata Noctis terputus ketika ia mendengar suara sesenggukan. Vanille masih berdiri di sebelahnya, tetapi sambil meraba wajahnya yang tiba-tiba sudah basah. Kedua bahunya berguncang. Noctis bergegas bangkit menghampiri adiknya.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang mengganggumu?"

Vanille tidak menjawab. Ia bersandar pada tubuh Noctis dan menangis lagi. Napas Noctis naik-turun. "Van, berhenti menangis. Katakan siapa yang mengganggumu..."

"Apa selanjutnya giliranku...?"

Noctis tertegun. "Mereka bilang... Ayah akan menikahkanku dengan Kak Ignis setelah ini. Apa itu benar...? Apa itu benar...? Apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi." Noctis memeluk Vanille erat-erat. "Kau tidak boleh sepertiku. Kau harus menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Tapi aku mau Prompto... Hanya Prompto..."

Noctis memejamkan mata. Ia masih tidak sanggup menerima ini.

"Apa Lightning... menangis juga...?"

Noctis tidak tahu. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Vanille. "Dia pasti menangis, 'kan...? Dia pasti benci dengan kita semua, ya 'kan...?"

_Tentu saja tidak_. "Dia tidak cengeng sepertimu."

"Ya..." Vanille tertawa. "Ya... kuharap begitu..."

Noctis mengulum bibir. Kata-kata Vanille seperti sihir yang mengacaukan pikirannya. Sekarang, tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak tenang.

"Yang Mulia." Sekarang giliran Gladiolus yang muncul. Ia mengenakan jas dan sudah siap dengan senjata api. "Ayo. Saatnya menuju Aula Agung."

Noctis masih berdiri mematung, sementara Vanille sibuk menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Alis Gladiolus terangkat. "Apa ada masalah?"

Tanpa diduga, Noctis menyambar ponselnya di meja. Ditinggalkannya Vanille dan Gladiolus begitu saja. "Yang Mulia...!"

Noctis tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa melintasi lorong berlantai marmer hitam. Para dayang dan pengawal yang sedang sibuk di sekitarnya tampak keheranan. Gladiolus mengikuti dari belakang, tidak kalah cepatnya.

Ia menarik napas sejenak. Ruang pengantin perempuan sudah kosong. Seluruh pengawal yang bertugas juga sudah pergi.

Begitu Noctis masuk, berbagai macam aroma yang samar menyambutnya—bunga segar, parfum, dan kosmetik. Ia menghirup udaranya sekali lagi, secara aneh mendapati aroma lain yang lebih khas—aroma kue dan buah. Pandangannya lantas tertuju ke arah meja.

Sebuah kue mangkuk. Noctis menghampiri meja tersebut dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Dilihatnya secarik kertas kuning tergeletak begitu saja di dekat si kue mangkuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil kertas tersebut.

**X=x=x=x=X**

_To be continued._

_**Halo! Tiba-tiba udah September aja astaga! Kok cepet banget ya ckck FF XV ditunda segala lagi rilisnya, tapi tapapah masih ada cerita dengan segudang masalah di sini (y)**_

_**Trus udah mau chapter 10 aja uwowowowowowowooowww! #authorkambuh #authoralay #authorditendang**_

_**Eh eh terima kasih ya sudah membaca selama ini! Saya hanya manusia biasa, kalo ada kesalahan mohon maafkan, kan semuanya seenak author aja *lah ini nih ckck!* Ucapan terima kasih khusus buat reviewer: Rei, star, Sakura, Lily, Ailee, Kim Yeul (apakah kamu orang Korea nak), Harunovia (saya langsung tau nih asal fandom kamu dari mana ohohoho), dan Via948 *cipika-cipiki satu-persatu*. Semua saran kalian author tampung yak.**_

_**Sejujurnya author nyengir melihat kalian nge-blame Noctis but yeah, srsly, saya gak mau bikin karakter cowok yang so ideal so princey dan sok kuat. Saya lebih suka si karakter berkembang seiring cerita dan berperilaku lebih manusiawi (kecuali Light tentunya, Tante Galak is not human). Untuk Hope, well, mari kita lihat nasibnya seperti apa *smirk***_

_**Btw semua jadi suka sama Nyx ya? Ganteng ya? He's even sweeter with his tahi lalat di wajah #inilagi #apacoba**_

_**Tebak apa ada dong dengan chapter selanjutnya! (apa ada atau ada apa nih hmm) Stay tuned, fren! Saran dan kritik saya terima hehe. Mari berharap hidup tokoh-tokoh kita bakal baik-baik saja. Dah!**_


	10. Ep 10: The Requisition

_Aku Lightning Farron. Nama lamaku atau seperti apa kehidupanku sebelumnya bukan urusanmu. Sejak ibuku meninggal, aku mengemban tanggung jawab menjaga anggota keluargaku satu-satunya, Serah Farron. Menjadi prajurit adalah jalanku untuk membuat kami terus bertahan hidup._

_Tetapi, dunia bergerak dengan caranya sendiri. Aku harus meninggalkan Bodhum dan menjadi "hadiah" dari Pulse untuk Niflheim. Dari sana, segala mimpi burukku dimulai. Aku kehilangan kakiku, cita-citaku, kebebasanku. Semua karena Sephiroth, makhluk supranatural yang menaruh dendam pada keluarga Lucis. Selama seluruh anggota keluarga Lucis masih hidup, selama _aku_ masih hidup, roh Sephiroth tidak akan pernah beristirahat dalam damai._

_Kukira, satu-satunya yang perlu kucemaskan di dunia ini adalah Sephiroth. Namun, aku salah besar. Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah memberikan bocah itu kesempatan._

**X=x=x=x=X**

**Episode 10 : The Requisition**

**X=x=x=x=X**

_Dan para dewa akan menjatuhkan hukuman kepada siapapun yang mengkhianati pendamping mereka_—begitu kata-kata terakhir sang pendeta.

Cahaya matahari merembes melewati jendela hias yang menjulang di dinding-dinding ruang pertemuan. Sebuah mahkota kristal dengan penutup wajah berwarna putih tergeletak di atas meja. Lightning duduk tertunduk dengan kedua tangan di pangkuan—sebuah cincin hitam tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Di tengah kesunyian ini, tiba-tiba saja ia kembali mendengar suara-suara itu.

_Kerja bagus, Lightning_—Regis memandanginya dari singgasana yang menjulang tinggi di balkon. Bahu Lightning sedikit terguncang. Dicobanya meraba cincin di tangannya, merasakan ukirannya yang halus di ujung jari-jemarinya. Benda ini terasa asing dan sangat mengganggu.

_Hei._

Lightning mengangkat wajah—pipinya semakin memerah. Walaupun pemuda itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan ini satu jam yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja Lightning dapat kembali merasakan keberadaannya. Punggungnya yang bidang tegap membelakangi Lightning.

_Berapa lama kita akan seperti ini?_

Jeda sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja, udara di ruangan ini terasa menyakitkan untuk dihirup. Lightning bergeming menunggu jawaban.

_Kau sangat ingin kita segera bercerai?_

Pemuda itu menimpali. Bicaranya tidak pernah sedingin itu sepanjang yang pernah Lightning ingat.

_Bukan aku yang membutuhkan perceraian. Kau._

Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti. Ia menengok ke belakang—memamerkan sepasang mata sebiru api yang menatap Lightning tanpa berkedip. Kehangatan yang pernah Lightning rasakan kali pertama melihat pemuda itu kini sirna tanpa jejak.

Bibir Noctis bergerak pelan. Namun, tidak ada suara. Lightning tidak dapat mendengar perkataannya.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Lightning refleks menoleh.

Iris menjulurkan kepala ke dalam. Ia kelihatan lelah dan bosan; mengeluh sepertinya adalah yang paling ia butuhkan sekarang. Anehnya, ia menahan diri dan masuk, kemudian menggeser berdirinya ke samping. Cor Leonis menyusul masuk bersama tiga orang Kingsglaive.

Selain Cor, semua orang yang datang beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Putri."

Cor maju dan memberi hormat. Untuk sejenak, ia kehilangan kata-kata melihat penampilan Lightning. Ia berlutut, mencium punggung tangan Lightning dengan mata berkaca-kaca—cerminan rasa bersalah sekaligus haru dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Putri," desis Cor sambil tersenyum, "Anda sangat cantik hari ini."

Lightning tidak menjawab. "Maafkan saya," tambah Cor, genggaman tangannya pada Lightning semakin erat. "Saya hamba yang tidak berguna..."

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka kalau kau seperti ini," gumam Lightning. "Bangun."

Cor tidak langsung menuruti perkataan Lightning. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku kemejanya—sebuah ponsel. Pandangan Lightning tertuju bergantian antara Cor dan ponsel tersebut.

"Seharusnya saya memberitahu Anda lebih awal," bisik Cor. "Terlalu lama merahasiakan ini tidak ada gunanya."

Cor meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telapak tangan Lightning. Sekarang, Lightning dapat melihatnya dengan jelas—foto seorang bayi dalam keranjang. Masih sangat kecil, mungkin baru beberapa minggu. Rambutnya pirang dan lebat; sekilas terkesan begitu halus. Matanya yang biru pucat melirik heran ke arah kamera. Bayi yang sangat cantik...

Bibir Lightning terbuka. Dipandanginya Cor dengan sorot mata tidak percaya.

_Tidak mungkin._

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**Mika Kobayashi - Bauklötze**_

Cid meneriakkan komando dari tengah lapangan. Para prajurit menegakkan berdiri mereka dari posisi istirahat, kemudian melangkah kompak meninggalkan lapangan markas Divisi 8. Hope mengendap-endap dari sudut yang tidak terlihat mereka, kemudian dengan lincah melompat ke teras markas. Uap air mengepul keluar di setiap napasnya.

Ia menjatuhkan diri di bangku batu yang menutup teras. Tubuhnya tersandar ke tiang. Di tangannya, terselip setangkai mawar merah yang dibungkus dengan sehelai kain loreng berwarna hijau hitam. Angin dingin dari utara berhembus meniup rambut Hope yang nyaris seputih salju.

"_Jadi kau akan tetap menikah?"_

"_Hmm."_

Mata Hope berkedip sayu. Dipandanginya bunga mawar yang tergeletak di pangkuannya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengelus bagian wajahnya yang memar.

"_Hope Estheim?" _Gadis itu, si pengawal baru Lightning. Sekilas, ia tampak tidak percaya melihat kemunculan Hope. Dikiranya gadis itu akan segera melapor kepada prajurit lain. Sebaliknya. _"Putri sedang di dalam bersama Tuan Cor. Mungkin agak lama. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"_

"Harus diakui, Estheim, kemampuanmu menyusup sangat di atas rata-rata."

Hope terlonjak kaget. Bunga mawar yang tadi langsung ia selipkan ke belakang.

"F-Fang?"

"Lagi senggang, 'kan?" Fang melempar sekaleng minuman berwarna hijau yang buru-buru ditangkap oleh Hope dengan dua tangan. Dengan santai, Fang menjatuhkan diri di samping Hope. "Aduh, lihat orang-orang ini. Sibuknya setengah mati."

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Cuma mau santai sebentar." Terdengar suara 'ctek' yang keras saat Fang membuka kaleng minumannya. "Biasanya aku minum bersama Sazh. Tapi tak apa-apalah kalau cuma ada kau. Sesuai dugaanku, bocah yang mukanya bonyok dipukul perempuan tidak mungkin disuruh bertugas..."

"A-aku 'kan bukan anggota resmi, makanya...!"

"Ya ya, santailah." Fang melahap beberapa teguk sekaligus. "Uah..." desahnya, "kenapa aku cepat sekali lelah akhir-akhir ini..."

Bunyi derap langkah prajurit mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Fang mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mengocok-ngocok isi kaleng minumannya sambil mengamati kepergian barisan Divisi 8. "Memarmu sudah baikan, _tuh_."

"Oh? O-oh..."

Fang meringis geli. "Sudah mengunjungi _dia_, tidak?"

"Siapa?"

"Lightning. Siapa lagi?"

Hope memalingkan wajah. "... tidak."

"_I see_."

Fang diam sejenak, menunggu Hope melanjutkan percakapan mereka atau melempar topik lain yang lebih menarik. Namun, melihat wajah Hope yang muram, sepertinya mereka menemui kebuntuan. Fang menyeringai, tidak menyangka ia harus berperan sebagai inisiator dalam sebuah percakapan. "Kudengar kau banyak melamun."

"Hah?"

"Kau. Aku dengar dari Sazh. Kau tidak melakukan latihan apapun dan malah lebih sibuk melamun. Hal yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan dari bocah seperti_mu_, yang katanya punya semangat baja di sekolahmu dulu meskipun kemampuanmu pas-pasan," kata Fang dengan bicara yang sengaja dipelankan. "Cid pasti sudah menghabisimu seandainya ia sedang tidak sibuk."

Hope tidak membela diri. Sebaliknya, ia malah kelihatan semakin lesu. "Coba kutebak. Pasti gara-gara Light-san kesayanganmu."

Wajah Hope merah padam. "B-bukan kok..."

"Begitu?"

Kali ini, Hope tidak menjawab. Ia sadar ini sia-sia. Fang akan tahu.

"Sedang ada masalah? Silakan, cerita saja. Bukannya aku peduli, hanya saja aku penasaran... apa yang membuat orang tebal muka sepertimu bisa murung begini..."

"Menurutmu apa pasangan kerajaan bisa bercerai?"

Hope tidak tahu mengapa pertanyaan segila itu keluar dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Fang. _Apa yang barusan sudah kukatakan?_

"Aku tidak bisa... maksudku, mereka..." Hope tertunduk malu. "Mereka tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku... aku ingin melakukan sesuatu... tapi tidak bisa... Jadi... j-jika pernikahan ini memang..."

Ucapan Hope terhenti. Rasa takut menguasai tubuhnya melihat kilatan di mata Fang.

"Oh." Fang melipat tangan. Matanya yang hijau memancarkan antusiasme. "Ternyata bisa semenarik ini."

Dagunya terangkat menampilkan kesombongan seorang pengamat ulung. "Beritahu aku, Bocah. Mengapa kau ingin menolong Lightning?"

Hope tertegun. Pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba, terasa sangat rumit untuk dijawab.

Butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk memikirkan jawaban.

"A-aku ingin... Light-san bebas..."

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku ingin ia bisa kembali ke Bodhum dan hidup dengan baik seperti dulu..."

"Oh. Dramatis."

Hope melirik Fang dengan tidak senang. Wanita ini sedang mencoba mempermainkannya.

Tidak, bukan begitu. Hope sendiri harus mengakui bahwa jawaban itu tidak memuaskan.

Dicobanya untuk menggali jawaban lain yang lebih jujur.

"... Pangeran itu jahat."

"Oh... ya?"

Hope mengerutkan dahi. "Tentu saja! Light-san tidak akan bahagia bersamanya!"

"Oh... ya?"

"Memangnya apa lagi? Sebenarnya jawaban seperti apa yang..."

"Lightning menyukai Noctis, asal kau tahu," bisik Fang tajam, "atau mungkin kau tahu, tapi tidak mau mengakuinya..."

"Diam...!"

"Kau marah, Estheim?" desis Fang, bicaranya semakin pelan dan tanpa perasaan. "Sekali lagi kutanya... mengapa kau ingin menolong Lightning?"

Rasa kesal Hope yang meluap-luap tiba-tiba saja mereda. Ia mengerutkan dahi, lalu perlahan menunduk dan kembali mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Fang.

Jawaban yang ia cari datang seperti batu raksasa yang menghantam punggungnya.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Alunan musik yang lembut mengiringi kemeriahan pesta. Aroma makanan-makanan lezat dan anggur terbaik membuat malam terasa sedikit lebih hangat. Sesekali, terdengar teriakan dan nyanyian sumbang para prajurit dari kejauhan—tentunya mereka sedang asyik dengan pesta yang tidak kalah meriahnya di luar sana.

Lightning duduk di belakang meja pengantin. Sejak tadi, ia duduk diam tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh hidangan di hadapannya. Gaun sifon berwarna _spring green_ yang ia kenakan membuat ia terlihat sangat mencolok di tengah aula pesta yang temaram. Terlebih lagi, ia memang tidak pernah tampil ke publik selama ini, sehingga wajar para tamu memandanginya dengan rasa penasaran yang agak berlebihan.

Mungkin mereka sedang asyik memperhatikan apakah perut si pengantin perempuan membesar atau tidak—untuk membuktikan gosip-gosip yang beredar di media. Atau, mereka asyik bergunjing tentang si nyonya pemilik pesta yang tidak bisa turun ke lantai dansa. Pikiran-pikiran negatif menghantui Lightning silih berganti.

Noctis duduk di sofa yang melingkar di tengah aula. Sejak tadi, beberapa orang telah menawarinya turun ke lantai dansa, namun ia tolak dengan sikap tidak acuh. Sementara Gladiolus dan yang lain asyik bercengkerama, ia lebih sibuk dengan anggur dan angan-angannya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat memandangi gelas anggur di tangannya. Yang jelas, duduk jauh di sana pasti lebih baik baginya daripada harus menemani sang pengantin perempuan di meja utama.

Ignis berada agak jauh dari mereka. Ia sedang terlibat perbincangan dengan beberapa pejabat yang, entah disengaja atau tidak, juga sekaligus membawa putri-putri mereka ke dalam lingkaran diskusi. Setelah dua kali melirik Ignis dan dua kali pula mendapati si kacamata itu menatap balik, Lightning tidak lagi mencoba meliriknya untuk ketiga kali.

Lightning mengangguk ke pasangan paruh baya yang menghormat di hadapannya. Ia kembali mendesah lemah. Pesta ini seolah-olah bisa berlangsung hingga akhir zaman.

Sementara itu, Raja dan para ajudannya tidak terlihat di mana-mana.

"Saya tidak suka pesta. Terlalu banyak interaksi dan kegiatan yang tidak penting."

Lightning melirik ke samping. Fernand melepas topi fedoranya, lalu membungkuk memberi hormat—memamerkan rambut merahnya yang kali ini pun tidak kelihatan lebih rapi daripada saat di luar pesta. Tanpa basa-basi, Fernand langsung mengambil tempat duduk kosong di samping Lightning. "Saya lebih suka melukis. Melukis adalah tentang kepuasan visual, rasa hormat, cinta, _pemujaan_, ungkapan kata-kata dalam warna..."

"Silakan kembali ke ruanganmu, kalau begitu."

Fernand menyeringai senang.

"Bersama Anda, tentu saja. Saya ingin sekali melukis Anda. Sungguh ciptaan dewa-dewi yang luar biasa." Fernand buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Op, op, jangan salah paham. Saya tahu batas. Saya tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak..."

"Pergi."

"_Pergi_? Astaga, kejamnya! Anda tidak sudi meluangkan waktu mengobrol sebentar dengan pria tua sebatang kara seperti saya? Saya sangat kesepian." Fernand mengucapkan kalimat terakhir seolah-olah itu rahasia besar. "Ah, saya lupa mengatakan sesuatu. Saya tidak tahu apakah Anda bahagia atau tidak (entah ada yang bahagia atau tidak _sih_, sebenarnya). Tapi, ucapan selamat itu penting. Jadi... selamat atas pernikahan Anda, Tuan Putri."

Orang yang bicara barusan adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersenyum di Aula Agung pada saat upacara pernikahan. "Perhatikan, tidak? Berapa banyak wanita yang melirik tidak suka ke arah Anda? Pangeran kita, walaupun kadang manja dan tidak bisa diatur, memang terlahir dengan pesona yang luar biasa. Hebatnya, ia bisa-bisanya cuma mencintai satu wanita sampai sekarang..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan?" bisik Lightning ketus.

Fernand meneguk anggur di gelasnya. Kelihatannya ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hiasan sayap kelelawar di jubahnya. Untuk sesaat, sayap itu membuat Lightning teringat pada sayap Sephiroth. "Ah, Putri... pernikahan ini membuat saya merenung amat dalam. Bagaimana mungkin beberapa baris kalimat di kitab dan dua jawaban 'aku bersedia' bisa membuat manusia begitu terikat? Membuat mereka merasa sehidup semati dan... takut berbuat dosa? Harus diakui, kekuatan kalimat-kalimat di kitab benar-benar tidak logis, ya 'kan? Saya benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Menurut Anda... bagaimana?"

Lightning meraba cincin di jari manisnya. Lagi-lagi, kalimat terakhir sang pendeta terbersit di pikirannya. Ketika ia melihat ke arah sofa di tengah aula pesta, bibirnya terbuka. Noctis sudah tidak di sana.

"Terserahmu saja," bisik Lightning mengawang-awang.

"Oh, jadi Anda sependapat dengan saya? Bahwa pernikahan ini tidak akan mempan menghentikan Pangeran?"

Telinga Lightning mulai terasa panas.

"Pangeran memang seorang pemberontak. Jadi, pernikahan ini tidak akan menghentikannya mengejar-ngejar Lady Lunafreya. Coba, Putri, menurut pendapat Anda... ke mana, dan dengan siapa kira-kira Pangeran akan menghabiskan malam pertamanya..."

Mata Lightning terbelalak. Diliriknya Fernand dengan marah.

Seringai di bibir Fernand semakin lebar. "Ya, Putri?"

**X=x=x=x=X**

_Mana mungkin?_

_Mana mungkin? Mana mungkin?_

Hope meringkuk di balik sebuah patung raksasa. Mengenakan sweter hitam, celana wol, serta syal biru tua yang melilit setengah dari wajahnya. Gigi-giginya bergesekan hingga menimbulkan suara yang aneh.

_Mana mungkin? Mana mungkin?_

"Hai hai!"

Hope terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk. Prompto mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang, heran. Beberapa dayang yang lewat melirik mereka dengan ingin tahu. "Eh... _nggak_ usah bereaksi berlebihan begitu..."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Siapa juga yang _nanya_?" Prompto merangkul Hope dengan penuh semangat. "Sedang senggang, ya? Kau payah _sih_, makanya _nggak _disuruh bertugas..."

Hope memutar mata, sudah mulai terbiasa dihina. "Kau ini bisa-bisanya ya menyusup masuk ke istana. Kau bisa dimarahi _lho_ kalau tidak mencucikan pakaian seniormu. Tapi, tidak usah cemas. Kita teman, jadi aku akan tutup mulut." Sambil tersenyum jahil, Prompto menyeret Hope berjalan bersamanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin kau bilang ingin ngobrol dengan dayang-dayang. Mau sekarang, tidak?"

"J-jangan keras-keras!" Hope menyikut badan Prompto. Pipinya merona merah karena malu dan ngeri. Jika sampai ada yang dengar, bisa-bisa ia dicap sebagai bocah genit. Ia melakukan ini juga karena disuruh Lightning...

"_Kawan masa kecil, eh?"_

Hope tertegun. Ia melihat kilatan di mata Fang. _"Ya ya, itu dulu sekali, saat otakmu masih dangkal dan hormon-hormonmu pun belum berkembang..."_

Fang mendekat dan berbisik di dekat telinganya._ "Apa yang selama ini kulihat? Tatapan seorang adik kepada kakaknya? Seorang pemuda kepada kawannya? Seorang pria... kepada wanita?"_

Tuk! Kaki Hope tersandung ubin batu di halaman. Untung saja Prompto berhasil menangkap lengannya. Prompto mengerang kesal. "Hei, hei, perhatikan langkahmu! Pikiranmu sebenarnya ada di mana, _sih_?" jerit Prompto. "Hope? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hope meremas kepalanya, marah dan jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. _Tidak._

_Tidak._

"_Kau marah. Kau merasa tersaingi dengan Pangeran. Membayangkan Light-san kesayanganmu bersama orang lain membuatmu kesal..."_

_Tidak..._

"_Aku cuma bicara. Jika ingin menjawab, berikan jawaban kepada dirimu sendiri."_

Hope merapatkan tubuh di samping Prompto. "Anu, K-Kak Promp..."

"Prompto saja cukup. Kenapa?" sahut Prompto santai.

"Kalau... kalau jatuh cinta itu... seperti apa, ya?"

Langkah Prompto langsung terhenti. Disentilnya dahi Hope dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. "Hoooi, apa-apaan ini?! Kau _nggak_ serius, 'kan?! Jangan bilang kau belum pernah jatuh cinta atau pacaran...!"

"P-pernah kok. Iya juga, ya..." Hope menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mengapa jadi sulit begini? Mengapa ia malah kebingungan?

Prompto mencibir kesal. "_Geez_, kau ini..." Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa detik, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hope. "Hmm, jangan-jangan kau..."

"A-apa?"

"Hmm, hmm." Prompto manggut-manggut paham. "Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sedang mengalami krisis cinta."

"Krisis cinta?" Tiba-tiba, Hope seperti masuk ke drama televisi.

"Iya. Krisis cinta. Saat kau bimbang karena merasa bahwa... cinta yang kau rasakan sekarang berbeda dengan cinta yang pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti kau ini, yang baru menginjak usia dewasa dan belum bisa membedakan antara cinta monyet dan cinta sejati..." Prompto merangkul Hope lebih dekat. "Kagum, ya? Aku memang seorang spesialis, jadi kau bertanya kepada orang yang tepat! Hehehe..."

"Bedanya itu seperti apa?" tanya Hope tidak sabar.

"Bedanya, ya..." Prompto mengelus dagunya sendiri, merangkai jawaban yang tepat untuk pendengarnya yang masih junior ini.

"Nah, begini." Prompto mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya. "Kalau cinta monyet... kau suka dengan seseorang karena suatu alasan spesifik. Alasan bodoh—orang dewasa sepertiku menyebutnya begitu. Karena dia cantik, dia manis, kau suka parfumnya, uangnya banyak. Mengapa orang sering menyebut ini cinta palsu? Karena jika alasan-alasan ini hilang, kau sudah bosan, atau dia membuatmu kesal, _poof_! Cintamu juga hilang. Tidak ada niat untuk mempertahankan hubungan."

"Oooh..." Kali ini, Hope yang manggut-manggut. "Lalu kalau..."

"Kalau cinta sejati?! Itu seperti... Noctis dan Luna? Eh, sebentar. Ini bukan hari yang baik untuk membicarakan itu. Ehm, ya, kita tukar contohnya saja. Mungkin... cinta sejati itu yang seperti aku dan Vanille! Yep!"

"Yang seperti apa?"

"Yang seperti kami! Bagaimana ya..." Kali ini, Prompto tampak tersipu-sipu. "Hm... kalau dibilang ada yang lebih cantik dari Vanille _sih_, ada. Tapi, aku tetap suka dengannya. Dia lucu, dia manis, dia dermawan dan kalau marah atau menangis dia lebih lucu lagi."

"Oh." Hope tertawa kecut. _Baiklah_. "Kedengaran tidak berbeda dengan yang tadi."

"Beda! Makanya dengarkan penjelasanku sampai selesai!" Prompto menjitak kepala Hope keras sekali. Sepertinya orang ini sudah minum agak banyak. "Dengar ya... kalau aku dan Vanille itu..."

Hope mengangkat tangannya. "Sebentar, sebentar...!"

"Hah?"

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Oi, tapi aku belum selesai...!"

"Tulis saja! Nanti kubaca!"

Prompto mencibir kesal. "Cih. Kau pikir contekan ujian..."

Hope berlari masuk ke lorong istana. Menerobos orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menyusul seorang wanita berkursi roda di ujung lorong. Gaunnya yang berwarna hijau pastel mencolok di tengah temaram malam.

_Light-san_. Mereka bahkan belum bertemu hari ini. Entah bagaimana keadaannya hari ini. Sekarang.

Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu? Bukankah sekarang pestanya belum selesai?

_Light-san_, bisik Hope dalam setiap napasnya yang tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak bisa berhenti.

_Temui, tidak. Temui, tidak_. Pilihan-pilihan itu muncul meneror setiap langkah kaki Hope. Anehnya, ia tidak bisa berhenti melangkah. Kedua kakinya menolak untuk diam meski hanya sebentar. Rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan pergolakan hatinya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah lorong yang sepi. Hope merapat ke dinding, berusaha menjauh dari jangkauan lampu agar bayangannya tidak terlihat. Suara angin dan gesekan dedaunan kering terganggu oleh seruan seorang gadis.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?!"

Hope tertegun. Dilihatnya Lightning berdiri di tepian lorong, mengarahkan sesuatu ke seorang gadis berpakaian merah tua. Itu pengawal barunya, adik Gladiolus. "Oke. Jadi setelah kau memukul si pelukis gila itu, kau mau menembakku? Coba saja!"

"Di mana Noctis?"

Gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Mana kutahu..."

"Cari tahu."

_Noctis_? Ulah apa lagi yang diperbuat si pangeran sekarang? Hope berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berbisik mengutuk orang itu. Didengarnya suara hentakan kaki. "Oke, oke! Aku pembantumu, pasti akan kukerjakan!"

Gadis itu pergi dengan wajah masam. Mau tidak mau, ia harus tunduk dengan ancaman Lightning. Hope merapat lagi ke posisinya semula, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat. Suasana sunyi lagi seperti tadi.

Didengarnya suara 'plek' yang keras. Hope memicingkan mata—bisa-bisanya ia berkeringat di tengah udara sedingin ini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau di sana?"

Mata Hope terbelalak. _Sial_.

Ia menggeser kakinya sedikit. Mengintip di balik dinding, mendapati Lightning sedang duduk memandangi dedaunan kering sambil meneguk sebotol anggur. Dengan hati-hati, ia maju mendekati Lightning. Selangkah demi selangkah.

Lightning melirik ke belakang. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Eh-oh..." Hope mundur lagi. "Aku tadi... tidak sengaja lewat..."

"Sejak kapan kau belajar jadi tukang curi dengar?"

"Aku t-tidak..."

"Masih berani bohong."

"M-maafkan aku!"

"Pertegas bicaramu!"

"Ya!" Hope menegapkan berdirinya. Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada tanggapan. Lightning masih meliriknya dengan dingin, persis seperti cara Cid memandangi Hope. Bedanya, yang ini mungkin jauh lebih sulit ditebak.

Apa akan terjadi sesuatu? Sikap Lightning sangat tidak bersahabat kali ini. Ada apa dengannya?

Apa ia akan melaporkan Hope ke... ke seseorang? Apa Hope akan dihukum? Apa ia akan diseret pulang ke Bodhum?

"Kemari dan turunkan aku," gumam Lightning tiba-tiba. "Cepat."

"O-oh!"

Hope bergerak secepat kilat. Ini sudah seperti saat ia di sekolah militer dulu. Segalanya harus cepat dan tepat, kecuali kau mau menerima hukuman dari seniormu. Pada dasarnya, Lightning memang seorang senior bagi Hope.

Tubuh Lightning lebih ringan dari dugaan Hope. Mungkin karena kedua kakinya yang sudah agak menciut dibanding dulu. Sesungguhnya, Hope tidak pernah menyangka suatu hari ia bisa menggendong orang yang dulunya lebih tinggi darinya. Apalagi seorang Lightning.

Kedua tangan Hope sedikit goyah saat ia mendapati wajah Lightning di hadapannya. Menghirup aroma anggur yang terhembus dari bibirnya, juga aroma kosmetik yang bertebaran di wajah dan tubuhnya. Kegelisahan Hope meningkat berkali-kali lipat melihat gaun yang dikenakan Lightning. Udara semakin dingin setiap harinya, tetapi ia masih disuruh memakai gaun seterbuka itu.

Hope menyingkirkan pandangan. Degup jantungnya kedengaran keras sekali. Mungkin ada yang sedang menabuh genderang di dalam sana.

Setelah berhasil mendaratkan Lightning di tepi lorong, Hope mendesah lega. Ditatapnya wajah Lightning sekali lagi. "Light-san..."

Kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan Hope menguap begitu saja setelah ia merasakan dinginnya tangan Lightning. "Kau... kau kedinginan," ujar Hope. Buru-buru ia melepas syal yang melilit lehernya, lalu melilitkannya dengan sama buru-burunya ke leher dan lengan Lightning yang terbuka. "Ini. Sudah lumayan, tidak? Kau butuh sweter juga?"

Hope melepas sweternya sebelum Lightning sempat angkat bicara. Dipakaikannya sweter itu ke Lightning dengan terburu-buru. Lightning menggerutu jengkel. "Kau tulus atau tidak sebenarnya...?!"

"Jangan marah-marah, Tante Galak. Masih baik kubantu," celetuk Hope sibuk sendiri. "_Nih_... kurasa sudah cukup. Sudah hangat tidak sekarang?"

Hope tersenyum ceria. Uap putih mengepul keluar dari bibirnya.

_Grek, grek, grek_. Giginya mulai bergesekan lagi. Sekarang malah giliran ia yang menggigil.

_Sial. _Jangan sampai kehilangan muka, tegasnya dalam hati.

Wajah Hope seketika memucat. Ia baru sadar kalau Lightning sedang terpana memandanginya.

"A-apa?" Hope mengelus kedua pipinya. "Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

Lightning ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, ia malah mengatupkan bibir dan berpaling. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke pilar batu di sampingnya.

Sunyi. Hope menjepitkan kedua tangannya di antara paha, buah dari sikap sok pahlawannya tadi. Sesekali, desisan kedinginan keluar dari bibirnya yang mulai mengering.

Sebuah benda dingin tergeletak di pangkuan Hope. Botol anggur.

"Minum sedikit," bisik Lightning. Hope mengerjapkan mata. "Tapi Light-san, aku belum pernah minum..."

"Itu perintah," tegas Lightning. Kedua pipi Hope memerah.

Ia melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan Lightning. Desahan puas keluar dari bibirnya setelah ia menelan tiga teguk anggur itu, merasakan sensasi asam, pahit, dan panas menjangkiti tenggorokannya. Benar saja, sekarang ia merasa lebih baik.

"Terima kasih, Light-san," bisik Hope malu-malu. Lightning membalasnya dengan suara 'hmm' yang singkat.

Sunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Hope menendang-nendangkan kaki ke dedaunan di tanah. Gelombang kegugupan yang tadinya sudah hilang kini muncul kembali.

Diam-diam, Hope kembali melirik Lightning. Ia masih menyandarkan kepala di pilar, mungkin sudah setengah tertidur. _Blush-on_ dan _eye-shadow_ yang terpoles di wajahnya yang pucat membuat ia terlihat seperti tokoh Putri Salju yang dulu sering ditonton Hope semasa kecil. Bulu matanya juga sangat lentik—jelas bulu mata palsu. Pasti sangat mengganggu, pikir Hope sembari tersenyum kecil.

Rambutnya—merah muda seperti permen kapas, dengan lembutnya menjuntai jatuh mengenai kulitnya. Bibirnya—merah, berkilat, dan memikat. Entah bagaimana cara ia makan dengan kondisi seperti itu. Hope memiringkan kepala, terhibur hanya dengan membayangkan hal sesederhana itu.

Dari semua itu, Hope selalu paling suka dengan matanya. Biru, jernih, teguh, tanpa keraguan. Di balik itu semua, ada cinta.

Mungkin malaikat tidak bersayap memang sungguh ada.

Hope tidak mengerti kenapa ia malah mulai berpuisi.

_Fang benar._

"Kau masih di sana?"

Hope tersentak. "Uh... y-ya..."

Lightning menghela napas panjang.

"Lupakan saja..."

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja, Light-san. Aku selalu siap mendengarkan." Hope tersenyum. "Apa tentang tugas itu?"

Lightning mengulum bibir.

"Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Belum. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit bingung. Aku memang agak payah kalau soal merayu wanita," ungkap Hope. "Tapi aku akan menjalankannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Demi Light-san..."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Aku belum memberimu imbalan apa-apa," sela Lightning dingin.

Hope menggigit bibir.

"Soal itu... kurasa aku sudah tahu."

**X=x=x=x=X**

_17 missed calls_. Tertera dengan jelas di ponsel Crowe.

Ia mengerutkan dahi. Dua dari Gladiolus, sisanya dari Prompto. Tidak biasanya orang-orang ini menghubunginya, apalagi setelah mereka tidak lagi bertugas bersama. Mungkin mereka hanya ingin mengajaknya menghadiri pesta.

Sayangnya, hingga sekarang ia masih harus berjaga di luar ruang pertemuan raja.

Crowe hampir saja akan balik menghubungi salah satu dari mereka saat ia mendengar suara teriakan dari ujung lorong. Baik ia maupun rekan-rekannya yang sedang bersiaga menoleh ke arah Prompto.

"Crowe! Crowe! Crowe!"

"Kecilkan suaramu. Aku di sini." Crowe lekas menghampiri Prompto sebelum ia sempat tiba di dekat ruang pertemuan. Ia mendesah marah. "Sedang ada pertemuan. Jangan mengacau. Ada apa sebenarnya..."

"Kau harus ikut aku. Sekarang."

"Aku sedang bertugas, Pirang..."

"Tolong, Crowe. Tolong. Cuma kau yang bisa membantu kami sekarang..."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?!"

"Ignis... Noctis..."

Mata Crowe melebar.

**X=x=x=x=X**

"Duh...!" gerutu Iris. Sekali lagi, ia menekan nomor ponsel Gladiolus. Masih saja tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin kakaknya sudah mabuk dan ketiduran di aula pesta. Sekarang, terpaksa ia harus mengandalkan diri sendiri.

Langkah Iris terhenti saat ia tiba di kamar Lightning. Kamar Lightning _dan _Pangeran, lebih tepatnya. Pintunya terbuka sedikit, dan dari luar, kelihatan hanya lampu tidur yang dinyalakan.

Iris melangkah masuk dengan ragu. Matanya kemudian berbinar begitu mendapati sosok bergaun terbaring di ranjang penuh taburan mawar. Akhirnya, ia bisa bernapas lega. Sang putri ternyata sudah di sini.

Siapa yang mengantarmu? Mungkin seharusnya itu yang dipertanyakan Iris sekarang. Namun,ia malah diam saja, memandangi sang putri tertidur. Diam-diam, sebersit rasa kasihan mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

"_Kau sangat ingin kita segera bercerai?"_

"_Bukan aku yang membutuhkan perceraian. Kau."_

_Pemuda itu menengok ke belakang. Matanya yang sebiru api menatap Lightning tanpa berkedip._

"_Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan melepasmu semudah itu."_

Iris mencondongkan badannya sedikit. Sesuatu terselip dalam pelukan Lightning—setangkai bunga mawar merah yang dibalut oleh kain loreng berwarna hijau-hitam.

Baru saja Iris akan mengambil bunga tersebut, Lightning bergerak sedikit—menjepit bunga tersebut lebih erat ke dalam pelukannya. Iris hanya bisa angkat bahu.

"_Jangan hamil."_

_Lightning menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Pemuda itu balas menatapnya. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada tawa yang disusul candaan konyol. Tidak ada ucapan yang terbata-bata atau bahkan keraguan._

_Hanya ada ketegasan di sana._

"_Aku akan membantumu sampai akhir, Light-san. Tapi, itu imbalan yang kubutuhkan," bisiknya muram. "Kau bisa, 'kan...?"_

_Entah apa yang tersimpan di benak pemuda itu. Di balik senyum yang tiba-tiba muncul di bibirnya kemudian. "Apa harus kuulangi lagi?"_

_Lightning tidak yakin ia sanggup mendengar kalimat itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak sempat membayangkan lebih jauh alasan-alasan yang masuk akal._

"_Ada yang lebih sulit?" Lightning mengangguk tipis. "Setuju."_

Uap tebal mulai bermunculan di jendela. Butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan dari angkasa. Musim dingin datang mengubur musim gugur penuh darah di Niflheim.

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_

**Haloooo! Ehehe. Authornya jangan dihajar dong kasian ((keringat dingin))**

**Well basically e****ps 10**** udah selese dari lama cuy, ta****pi author undur ke eps lain karena kayaknya bukan saat yang pas gitu buat menceritakannya. Trus karena hecticnya semester ini ((ditambah lagi that skripshit omg srsly don't try to imagine it guys)) akhirnya yah baru bisa selese sekarang.**

**Makasih banget buat yang sudah membaca! Ucapan terima kasih khusus buat reviewer yang saya kasihi dari chapter 9: Andromeda no Rei, Sakura Hanami, Verdennia, Kim Yeul, SillyLily, QueenOfLucis, Via948 (gila dek jangan galak-galak dong), Ailee, junjouispure (eh bener ya kan nulisnya), guest, guest, guest, and guest (eh lain kali tinggalin nama dong biar gampang dikenali haha).**

**Masukan atau komentar sangat diterima cuy! Ingat, author cuma manusia yang makan nasi, jadi ampuni yach kalo berbuat salah atau mengecewakan huehehe~~~**

**Eps 11 bakal author rilis minggu depan. Stay tuned bro sis, akan lebih banyak lagi rahasia yang terungkap! Bha bhay!**


	11. Episode 11: The Green-Eyed Men

"_Kau bisa kupercaya, 'kan, Iris?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Dengar, ya." Noctis menyuruh Iris berjongkok. Mereka bersembunyi di antara semak-semak yang tumbuh lebat di taman belakang istana—tidak ubahnya maling roti yang sedang dicari seantero desa. "Aku mau pergi sebentar. Kalau ada yang mencariku, bilang kalau kita sedang main petak umpet dan kau belum menemukanku. Kalau ada yang bersikeras, bilang aku tidak mau diganggu. Mengerti?"_

"_Kak Noctis mau ke mana?"_

"_Kok kamu penasaran amat?"_

"_Aku tidak mau bantu kalau Kakak nggak bilang..."_

"_Geez." Noctis mengacak-acak rambutnya. Segera setelah itu, ia menarik napas pasrah. "Tapi... tapi jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa, janji ya? Aku... aku mau ketemu Luna."_

**X=x=x=x=X**

_Pada suatu hari, aku bermimpi. Aku bermimpi terbangun di samping seorang malaikat. Ia menatapku dengan sepasang matanya yang cemerlang seperti kristal. Di belakangnya, cahaya mentari sore menimbulkan bayang-bayang hitam dan keemasan di dinding._

_Tumpukan bantal dan selimut menjadi pemisah jarak di antara kami._

Tuk tuk tuk!

_Mataku membelalak. Ia menekankan telunjuknya ke bibir. "Claire, kau lihat Hope tidak hari ini? Ayahnya sedang mencarinya..."_

"_Tidak," jawabnya datar. Aku terkesima. Malaikat itu melipat tangannya dan kembali menatapku. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa emosi._

_Aku tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, wajahku bersemu merah._

_Claire-san itu... orang yang baik._

"Hope? Hei, Hope!"

Hope meringis lemah. Tenggorokannya kering dan sesak seperti dijejali bongkahan kertas. Setiap hembusan napasnya menimbulkan aroma yang tajam dan tidak mengenakkan. Ia menggigit bibir, menahan rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Sazh berlutut di samping. Ia kelihatan panik sekaligus lega—berbeda dengan dua dayang di belakangnya yang kelihatan bingung melihat Hope. Kulit Hope nyaris mati rasa, dan ia takjub setelah mendapati dirinya menyentuh sesuatu—lantai koridor yang hitam dan dingin. Butuh beberapa lama baginya untuk sadar, ia telah tertidur di koridor istana sepanjang malam tadi.

**X=x=x=x=X**

**Episode 11 : The Green-Eyed Men**

**X=x=x=x=X**

"... dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana kok," jawab Hope lesu. Ia sedang tidak _mood _diceramahi pagi-pagi begini, terutama karena badannya meriang karena udara yang menusuk kulit. Jujur saja, ini musim dingin pertamanya. Ia tidak pernah punya pengalaman beradaptasi dengan daerah subtropis.

Sazh mulai mengendus-endus bahu Hope. "Hmmph! Aroma apa ini? Kau minum-minum ya semalam?"

Hope menoleh sedikit. Menatap Sazh yang kelihatan gemas dan curiga. Bukannya mendengarkan kata-kata Sazh, pikirannya malah terisi dengan suara-suara aneh yang muncul entah dari mana.

"_Aku memang agak payah soal merayu wanita, tapi aku akan menjalankannya sebaik-baiknya."_

"_Jangan hamil."_

Tenggorokan Hope seakan tersangkut jarum.

"_Ada yang lebih sulit?" Ia mengangguk. "Setuju."_

"Cid akan memotong kemaluanmu kalau sampai dia tahu. Jangan harap dia akan berbaik hati meski ini sedang musim dingin. Aku kenal dia, dia bukan orang yang punya belas kasihan..."

"Apa...?" Sazh tertegun mendengar Hope berbisik. Hope menggeleng pelan—rambutnya yang pirang ia garuk hingga acak-acakan. "Bicara apa kau? Ada masalah, Nak?"

"Gila!" pekik Hope. "Masa iya aku bicara begitu... masa iya..."

Sazh menyeringai. "Oh. Nah, itulah yang terjadi kalau kau mabuk. Itulah sebabnya prajurit tidak boleh mabuk saat bertugas. Bayangkan kau mabuk dan tidak sengaja membocorkan rahasia kerajaan..."

Langkah Sazh terhenti tiba-tiba. Hope mengikuti. Ia menoleh ke arah Sazh—masih dengan ekspresi tidak karuan—kemudian ke arah koridor di mana sekumpulan prajurit berpakaian hitam berjalan beriringan lengkap dengan senjata dalam tentengan. Regis Lucis Caelum berjalan dalam kawalan mereka. Ia sedang terburu-buru, pikir Hope. Begitu sampai di tengah koridor, Regis memberi isyarat agar prajurit-prajurit itu berhenti di tempat.

Ia berdiri menunggu dengan tangan tertumpu pada sebilah tongkat. Di ujung koridor, dua orang yang sedang menuruni tangga berhenti untuk memberi hormat. Mata Hope melebar—itu Ignis Scientia.

Wajahnya penuh luka. Tangannya apalagi—jenis cedera yang butuh hampir setahun untuk sembuh total. Hope sedikit terkejut ketika Regis berjalan menghampiri Ignis, yang dibalas Ignis dengan balik menghampiri, meski harus dengan bantuan wanita di sampingnya.

Bibir Hope tenganga mendengar perkataan Sazh.

"Ini hari terakhirnya di sini. Bocah itu dikeluarkan dari Elites."

_**Satu jam yang lalu...**_

"Kau masih menyimpan kacamata lama Iggy?!" pekik Prompto.

"Kebetulan," sahut seseorang dari luar.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Ignis merampas kacamata tersebut sebelum Prompto sempat membantu memakaikannya. Prompto terkekeh-kekeh dan melipat tangan, menyaksikan Ignis bangkit dari ranjang seraya mengenakan kacamata berbingkai penuh yang baru dirampasnya. Begitu ia keluar, giliran Prompto yang melompat naik ke atas ranjang.

Crowe Altius sedang mengencangkan ikatan perban di tangannya saat mendapati Ignis keluar dari ruang pasien. "_Well_, ternyata kau masih benci nama panggilanmu," komentar Crowe—ucapan selamat pagi yang tersamar untuk Ignis.

Bibirnya memar. Luka-luka gores menghiasi lehernya. Kedua tangannya diperban dari ujung jari hingga ke atas, persis seperti tangan mumi. Dari celah-celah yang tidak tertutup, Ignis dapat melihat luka kemerahan seperti bekas terbakar.

"Ada apa?" celetuk Crowe. "Oh. Jangan bilang selain patah tangan, kau juga kehilangan ingatan. Kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah mencoba melindungiku lagi," gumam Ignis. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan, sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa terjadi pada orang seperti dirinya. Crowe terdiam sejenak—kemudian tersenyum lembut dan berpaling ke obat-obat yang berserakan di meja.

"Tidak usah cemas. Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah. Lagipula, kalau tidak seperti ini, kalian tidak akan berhenti berkelahi sampai salah satunya mati," ujar Crowe santai.

Ignis tertunduk pelan. Kata-kata itu seperti tombak Fang yang menghunjam menembus jantungnya. Begitu sering ia dan Noctis bertengkar hingga ia tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali mereka bercanda bersama.

_Bunga-bunga api beterbangan di udara._

"_Noctis, buka dindingnya!"_

_BLLZZ! Serangan es menjalar memadamkan lautan api di tanah. Crowe melesat dengan gesit memutari halaman, memadamkan setiap serangan Noctis dengan serangan balasan yang cepat dan tanpa ragu. Noctis berdiri di tengah halaman—tangan kanannya melancarkan Firaga, sementara tangan kirinya terkepal menahan dinding tidak kasat mata di sekitarnya._

_BRRLF! BLLZZ! Blizzaga dan Firaga berkonflik silih berganti._

"_Hentikan! Kalian bisa menghancurkan tempat ini!" jerit Prompto. Tanah dan benda-benda di atasnya berubah menjadi hamparan lahan gosong yang menyeramkan. Crowe meringis kesakitan—rasanya sudah seperti berlari di atas tumpukan arang panas._

_Dari sini, ia dapat melihat Ignis terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di hadapan Noctis. Tangannya dibanjiri darah. Kacamatanya hancur berkeping-keping. Crowe merapatkan diri di balik sebuah pilar._

"_Noctis, buka dindingnya! Apa sebenarnya maumu?!" seru Crowe._

_BLAAAR! Serangan Thundaga tepat menghantam dinding tidak kasat mata di atas Noctis. Disambarnya kerah baju Ignis dengan tangan bergetar hebat. Kobaran api terpantul pada kedua matanya._

"_Aku selalu ingin menjadi lebih hebat darimu... tapi hari ini... aku yakin aku menginginkan lebih dari itu..." bisik Noctis dingin. "Aku ingin kau mati."_

_Mata Ignis bersinar dari balik kelopak matanya yang hampir terpejam. BLAAAR!_

"_Noctis..." bisiknya, "... aku tidak takut padamu."_

"Ia sudah semakin kuat," ujar Crowe lemah. "Dulu, aku bisa menjatuhkannya hanya dengan satu serangan Blizzara. Itupun kulakukan dengan main-main saja. Sekarang, dia bisa membuat dinding. Aku harus melakukan Thundaga berkali-kali untuk bisa menghancurkan dinding buatannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan segera melampauiku, kemudian ayahnya sendiri."

Ignis tidak berkomentar. Matanya menerawang memandangi lantai. "Yah, setidaknya sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kau bisa istirahat untuk waktu yang lama. Setelah itu, semoga kau betah bekerja bersama saudara-saudara lelakiku di Kingsglaive. Anjing dan kucing tidak bisa selamanya disatu-kandangkan, bukan begitu?"

Crowe meraih gelas susu yang terletak di atas nampan. Ia tersentak—dikibaskannya tangannya sambil mundur menjauhi meja. Ignis buru-buru menghampiri Crowe. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit..."

Crowe refleks menghindar sebelum Ignis berhasil menyentuhnya. Ia memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dari jangkauan Ignis. Prompto menyibak tirai ruang rawat dan keluar sambil bersiul-siul—tetapi begitu melihat mereka, ia mundur dan menarik tirai di hadapannya hingga tertutup kembali.

Ignis menarik napas panjang.

"Kau harus berjanji... kau tidak akan terluka lagi karenaku."

Jeda sejenak di antara mereka. Crowe masih berpaling membelakangi Ignis. "Teman-temanmu akan sangat marah kepadaku."

"Aku bertindak atas kemauanku sendiri. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah."

"Tetap saja..."

"Kau sendiri rela terluka demi membela Lady Lightning, bukan?" Tangan Ignis perlahan terkulai turun. "Aku mengerti, Iggy. Aku pun begitu," desis Crowe.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Gladiolus bersandar di balik sebuah pilar. Matanya meredup menyaksikan kepergian Ignis.

"Kau kelihatan sedih," sahut Fang. Ia bersandar di balik bayang-bayang pilar—tepat di hadapan Gladiolus—dengan tangan terlipat dan senyum sinis mengembang. "Buat apa dipikirkan? Sudah kubilang, ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat..."

"Kami sudah melewati banyak hal bersama."

"Coba katakan itu kepada Noctis kalau menurutmu itu ada gunanya. Itu juga kalau dia tidak semakin pemberangas..."

Gladiolus tertunduk. Keputusasaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Fang bangkit dan melangkah maju. Ia mendongak untuk bertemu-pandang dengan Gladiolus—tangannya terangkat menelusuri lekuk wajah Gladiolus yang tegas. Gladiolus mengelus jari-jemari Fang yang ramping dan mungil. Beban pikirannya pun menguap begitu Fang mendaratkan ciuman mesra di bibirnya.

_**Nocturne Op. 55 No.1**_

"Kelihatan tidak separah Crowe," komentar Gentiana. Dengan hati-hati, ia membalut luka bakar di tangan kanan Noctis dengan perban. "Bukankah ini pertanda bagus? Kemampuan sihir Anda sudah tidak perlu diragukan, Yang Mulia..."

Kepala Noctis tertunduk amat dalam. Matanya yang biru menerawang kosong ke lantai. Sementara ia tertunduk muram, Gentiana mulai menyeka beberapa luka kecil di punggungnya.

_Awan mendung menyelimuti langit. Butiran salju berjatuhan di tengah kelamnya malam._

"_Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"_

"_Bukan urusanmu."_

_Ignis menggeser berdirinya menghadang Noctis. "Anda seharusnya menemani Tuan Putri. Anda sadar Anda dilarang keras mengunjungi Lady Lunafreya. Perbuatan seperti ini sangat tidak pantas..."_

"_Aku tidak punya waktu mendengar ceramahmu. Minggir dan urusi saja surat cintamu yang tolol itu!"_

Wajah Noctis pucat tanpa ekspresi. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan sensasi perih yang ditimbulkan dari obat yang dioleskan Gentiana. Dengan lembut, Gentiana menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah dan punggung Noctis.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar. Gentiana melirik sedikit ke arah pintu, kemudian tersenyum dan menyentuh bahu Noctis. "Lihat siapa yang datang, Yang Mulia," bisiknya di dekat telinga Noctis.

"_Mengapa Anda seperti ini...?"_

Di mulut pintu, ia dapat melihat sosok Iris—berdiri tegap dengan jubah semata kaki yang membuat tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar. Menyusul di belakangnya, Lightning dengan gaun seputih salju yang menjuntai menyentuh lantai. Mantel bulu bercorak loreng menyelubungi tubuhnya yang kurus.

Mata Noctis terbelalak. Ia bergegas menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan Lightning. Biarpun begitu, ia bisa membayangkan tatapan Lightning yang dingin menusuk dirinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal meremas seprei.

"Tinggalkan kami," sahut Lightning.

Mulut Noctis terbuka. Potongan demi potongan kejadian semalam mulai meneror pikirannya.

"_Anda murni mendendam kepada saya, atau Anda marah karena Anda mencintai Tuan Putri?"_

"Buat apa kalian ke sini..." bisik Noctis ketus. "Keluar..."

Dahi Lightning berkerut. Iris mengguncang bahu Lightning, membujuknya sekali lagi agar tidak mendekat, tetapi Lightning menghempaskan tangan Iris begitu saja. Sementara Gentiana berjalan meninggalkan Noctis, Lightning malah bergerak mendekat.

_Ignis menepati janji yang ia tulis. Darah, pedang, dan kesetiaannya, ia serahkan semua kepada Lightning Farron._

_Crowe menyambar kerah baju Noctis. "Crowe!" cegat Prompto._

"_Kau puas sekarang? Kau puas menghajarnya? Kau puas menjadikan dia sasaran sifat iri hatimu?" bisik Crowe gemetar._

"_Crowe, hentikan! Jaga sikap hormatmu!" cegat Gladiolus._

"_Iri... hati...?"_

_Bahu Noctis mulai berguncang. Mata Crowe menyipit. Di tengah sunyinya ruang rawat, tiba-tiba saja, tawa Noctis meledak tak terkendali. Membuat rekan-rekannya, juga beberapa petugas rawat yang sedang berjaga membisu karena ngeri. Tawanya semakin keras hingga membuat suasana subuh mencekam._

"Keluar..." Suara Noctis semakin gemetar. "Keluar, kubilang...!"

Kristal-kristal kecil muncul di udara. Tangan Noctis terhuyung menahan pisau besar yang muncul di tangannya. "Menjauh atau kubunuh kau sekarang!"

"Kak Noctis!"

"_Iri... hati... katamu?" Noctis mendongak memandangi langit-langit. Ia mulai tenang kembali setelah menarik napas beberapa kali. "Tentu... tentu saja. Kau berada di pihaknya. Tahu apa kau sampai berani menceramahiku?"_

"_..._dia_ yang selalu memperoleh segalanya, bukan aku!"_

"_Masalahnya adalah kau selalu menang! Kau yang akhirnya selalu menang!" Crowe mulai menjerit dan menarik-narik kerah baju Noctis. "Si bodoh itu! Hanya dia yang cukup bodoh untuk mencintai dengan cara seperti itu! Padahal imbalan apa yang dia peroleh? Tidak ada!"_

Bibir Noctis bergetar. Satu tangan Lightning terangkat, diam tidak bergerak seperti tangan patung. Mulut Lightning terbuka, tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Noctis baru benar-benar tersadar ketika melirik pedang yang ia genggam, menyaksikan darah menetes mengotori lantai. Pedang dalam genggaman Noctis jatuh dalam seketika.

Lightning membungkuk sedikit. Dari celah robekan di gaunnya, tepat di tengah dadanya, mulai mengucur darah segar. Dengan napas memburu, Noctis menarik lengan kursi roda Lightning. Disambarnya kain yang tergeletak di tengah perlengkapan milik Gentiana.

"Sialan... sialan..." Noctis menekankan kain itu ke luka Lightning. Baru saja Iris akan mendekat untuk memberikan bantuan, Noctis membentaknya dengan kasar. "Keluar! Keluar, kubilang!"

"Sial..." Tangan Noctis berguncang. "Brengsek... brengsek..."

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**Flashback**_

Akhir-akhir ini, Ayah dan Ibu tidak saling bicara.

"Mau susu coklat, Vannie?" Ibu memiringkan kepala, rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang tergerai dengan indahnya. Aku menggeleng pelan, menolak salah satu minuman yang paling kusukai itu. Kontan saja Ibu terheran-heran. "Kau tidak enak badan? Sedang tidak selera?"

Aku diam saja. Kutusuk-tusuk kue apel di piringku hingga hancur tidak berbentuk. Di saat-saat seperti ini, siapa sih yang masih berselera makan?

Ibu mengelus-elus kepalaku. Kali ini, kupandangi Kakak yang masih duduk membisu di seberangku. Seperti biasa, ia sibuk memisahkan sayur dari sup di mangkuknya.

"Makan sayurnya, Noctis."

Suara Ayah membuatku terkejut. Gerakan tangan Kakak terhenti; wajahnya menegang. Biasanya, Ibu yang selalu mengomeli Kakak supaya mau makan sayur. Ayah, sebaliknya, selalu berada di pihak Kakak, membantu menyelamatkan Kakak di saat-saat ia terpojok.

Namun, kali ini Ibu diam saja memandangi piring di hadapannya.

"Sehabis makan, pergi ke arena dan ulangi seluruh latihanmu. Untuk seminggu ini, aku akan menyuruh Gladiolus memperpanjang sesi latihan supaya kau bisa mengejar ketertinggalanmu. Belajar yang benar dan jangan coba-coba kabur..."

"Dia baru saja pulih, Regis. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu," tegas Ibu membela.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kejadian yang sama terulang lagi dan dia masih belum bisa bertarung dengan benar?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Luna..."

Wajahku memucat. Buru-buru Ibu merendahkan kepala dan tersenyum. "O-orang tua Luna sedang banyak urusan, Sayang. Lain kali saja, ya..."

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama anak perempuan itu lagi. Jika kau sekali lagi mencoba menemuinya, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman berat."

Ucapan Ayah membuat bujukan Ibu sia-sia. Kakak menundukkan kepala, kecewa. "Kau seorang putra mahkota, kelak kau yang akan melindungi kerajaan kita. Mulai sekarang, fokus dengan pelajaranmu dan ubah segala tingkah lakumu yang sembrono. Kau terlalu banyak bermain-main dengan anak perempuan itu, itulah sebabnya kau selalu kalah dari Ignis..."

"Aku tahu," potong Kakak dengan nada tinggi. Ayah kelihatan murka. "Diam dan jangan bantah kata-kata Ayah."

"Makanya kubilang aku tahu! Ayah sudah bilang berkali-kali! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

"Noctis Lucis...!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! _Tidak_, aku tidak mau dengar! Aku tidak mau dengar!"

Kakak menutup kedua telinganya. Lalu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Kakak menangis. Ibu bergegas bangkit dan memutari meja untuk menenangkan Kakak. Namun, Kakak langsung turun dari kursinya dan berlari meninggalkan ruang makan.

Tinggal aku sendiri di sana bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Ibu berdiri membelakangi kami. Lagi-lagi, aku mencium aroma pertengkaran.

"Suruh dia kembali, Tifa..."

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu?"

Aku begidik. Tidak pernah kudengar Ibu bicara sekeras itu. "Minggu lalu kau menangis melihat putramu sekarat. Sekarang kau bisa-bisanya menyakiti perasaannya. Apa sebenarnya maumu...?"

"Noctis adalah putra mahkota. Dia harus dididik dengan keras..."

"Tapi kau tahu Noctis paling tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Ignis. Kau juga tahu Noctis ingin sekali bertemu dengan Luna. Mereka berteman, mereka hanya anak kecil. Jika saja kau tidak melarang-larang Luna datang ke istana, Noctis tidak akan diam-diam pergi ke danau untuk menemuinya dan hal seperti ini juga tidak akan pernah..."

"Ya, ini salahku! Aku bersalah karena ingin melindungi putraku dari bangsat-bangsat Fleuret...!"

"Kau hanya mencari pelampiasan!"

Ruang makan sunyi-senyap. Dengan tubuh gemetar, aku menggeser dudukku dan turun ke lantai. Tetapi ucapan Ibu membuatku berhenti. "Habiskan kuemu, Vannie. Jangan buang-buang makanan. Banyak orang di luar sana yang kelaparan."

Aku sudah hampir menangis saat itu. Tanpa memprotes, aku naik lagi ke kursiku. Ibu sendiri tidak terlihat akan kembali ke kursinya.

"Kau marah denganku. Aku _tahu_. Tapi kau malah menjadikan Noctis sebagai sasaran pelampiasan kemarahanmu. Apa gunanya seperti ini?" bisik Ibu serius. "Jika kau punya masalah dengan_ku_, Regis, lampiaskan kepada_ku_. Kita bicarakan semua baik-baik... selagi aku masih bisa bicara."

Dan dengan itu, Ibu pun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Sekarang, tinggal aku dan Ayah saja di sana.

Sambil meraih sendoknya lagi, Ayah melanjutkan makan seolah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Habiskan kuemu, Vannie," sahut Ayah datar. Aku menurut dan mulai menyendok kue apel yang sudah kuhancurkan tadi.

**X=x=x=x=X**

Tepat seminggu yang lalu, peristiwa itu terjadi. Waktu itu sudah sore dan langit sudah sedikit menguning. Aku sedang memetik bunga bersama Ibu di rumah bunga ketika Gladiolus muncul dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

Kakak jatuh ke danau. Kondisinya sudah sangat kritis. Saat kami tiba di lorong perawatan, orang-orang sudah ramai berkumpul di sana. Kulihat Kak Luna berada dalam gendongan Cor, menangis tersedu-sedu seolah ia baru saja menyaksikan kejadian yang sadis. Kenapa Kak Luna di sini? Bukannya Ayah melarang dia datang ke istana?

Iris, tangisannya keras sekali sampai membuat jantung kami nyaris lepas. Gladiolus tidak bisa menenangkannya. Berkali-kali Iris berseru, 'Kak Noctis akan mati', 'Kak Noctis akan mati'.

Aku tidak lihat bagaimana kondisi Kakak. Tetapi waktu aku mengintip ke dalam, kulihat Ibu dan Ayah sedang bicara dengan dokter. Mereka _menangis_. Kukira orang dewasa tidak punya air mata.

"Kakak benar-benar akan mati?"

"Dia pasti selamat. Kakakmu orang yang kuat," jawab Gladiolus sambil menepuk kepalaku.

Hari itu, malam terasa sangat panjang. Semua orang panik. Semua orang takut. Sembuhnya Kakak adalah sebuah mukjizat bagi Niflheim. Rakyat berpesta dan bergembira merayakan lolosnya Kakak dari maut.

Namun, kondisi keluargaku memburuk. Bukan, bukan karena masalah keluarga Fleuret. _Jauh_ lebih buruk daripada itu. Waktu itu, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku melangkah mendekati arena pelatihan. Mengintip dari pagar kawat raksasa yang menjulang tinggi di atasku. Ternyata, Kakak menuruti Ayah dan benar-benar ke sini. Ia sedang duduk dengan punggung disandarkan ke pagar, memandangi anak-anak lain yang sedang asyik berlatih.

Aku berjongkok di belakangnya. "Kak...?"

Kakak menengok ke belakang. "Kau, Vanille." Ia mendesah pelan. "Jangan ke sini. Bahaya. Pulang sana."

Aku tertunduk sedih. Kakak memang sering mengingatkanku untuk menjauhi markas militer. Tempat ini penuh dengan bahaya. Bukannya tidak mau menurut, aku hanya sedang mencemaskan Kakak. "Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kakak tidak menjawab. Aku juga tidak berharap mendapat jawaban. Kupandangi lagi anak-anak di arena pelatihan yang sekarang mulai sibuk berduel. Suara pedang beradu selalu membuat telingaku ngilu.

"Van," sahut Kakak tiba-tiba. Aku tertegun dan menyelipkan pandanganku lewat celah-celah pagar. "Y-ya?"

"Anak haram itu... apa ya?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Menoleh kembali ke arah arena pelatihan.

"Aku _nggak_ tahu," jawabku seadanya. Orang-orang sering menyebut istilah itu akhir-akhir ini, tapi tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan artinya kepadaku. "Mereka bilang aku anak haram. Aku _nggak_ paham," ujar Kakak.

Aku tidak menyahut. Mungkin nanti aku harus bertanya kepada Gladiolus. Pasti dia mau menjelaskan.

"Hoi, kau!"

Napasku tertahan. Aku buru-buru bangkit dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah kotak kayu. Seorang anak berambut merah mengarahkan pedang ke Kakak. "Halo halo, Yang Mulia! Kau kelihatannya sudah sembuh, ya?"

Kakak sama sekali tidak beranjak. Mungkin sedang malas meladeni anak itu dan teman-teman segengnya. Meski sering diganggu seperti ini, Kakak tidak pernah melapor kepada guru, mengadu kepada Ayah, atau meminta Gladiolus menghajar mereka. Mengurusi mereka cuma buang-buang tenaga. "Pergi sana."

"Wah, mentang-mentang putra mahkota jadi bisa sesuka hati mengusir orang, ya? Jangan sok kuasa, anak haram!"

Aku mengepalkan tangan. Kakak berangsur-angsur bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. "Ayo kita berkelahi! Kau 'kan punya banyak pedang, Yang Mulia! Ayo sini pamerkan!"

"_Nggak_." Kakak memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan berlalu. Salah seorang di antara mereka, yang bertubuh paling besar, datang dan menyambar kerah baju Kakak. "Hei!"

Kakak tidak sempat berteriak. Tubuhnya diangkat oleh si anak besar hingga menggelantung di udara. "Kau ini punya sopan santun, tidak? Bicara yang benar! Bilang, 'iya'!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Kau ini memang dasar keras kepala, ya? Kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?" Si anak berambut merah menarik Kakak turun dan mendorong-dorong bahunya. "Mana pedang-pedangmu, Yang Mulia? Ayo sini pamerkan! Pamerkan...!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku mendesis lega. Syukurlah! Ignis datang di saat yang tepat. Dengan langkah tenang, Ignis maju ke tengah arena pelatihan. Si anak bertubuh besar yang tadi buru-buru melepaskan Kakak. Yang lain diam seribu bahasa.

Ignis memang ditakuti di sini. Kalau soal berkelahi, jumlah sudah bukan masalah. "Kali ini saya melihatnya sendiri. Ternyata kalian memang sering mengganggu Yang Mulia Pangeran. Sepertinya saya tidak punya pilihan selain langsung melapor kepada Yang Mulia Raja..."

"_Nggak_ perlu."

Kakak memotong perkataan Ignis. Ekspresi wajah Ignis sedikit berubah. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Yang Mulia..."

"Aku bilang _nggak_ perlu, ya _nggak _perlu. Kau tidak mengerti, ya?"

Gerombolan yang tadi mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur. Ignis memandangi kepergian mereka dengan sorot mata tidak rela. Tiba-tiba, kulihat bintang-bintang kecil bermunculan di sekitar Kakak.

Sebuah pedang menyerupai jarum raksasa tergenggam di tangannya.

"Ayo kita bertarung," gumam Kakak.

"Yang Mulia..."

"Kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu. Jangan ditahan." Kakak memasang kuda-kuda pertanda siap menyerang. "Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini. Jangan meremehkanku."

"Yang Mulia, Anda belum pulih..."

"Tidak usah banyak alasan. Ayo!" Sambil menggeram lantang, Kakak berlari menuju ke arah Ignis. Ignis bahkan masih sibuk memasang sarung tangannya saat Kakak mengayunkan pedang itu. Aku bangkit dari persembunyianku dan menghantamkan tangan ke pagar. "Hentikan, Kak! Hentikan! Jangan...!"

_**End of Flashback**_

**X=x=x=x=X**

Noctis tertegun ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyelimuti tangannya. Ia tertunduk memandangi Lightning dengan sorot mata kaget. Jari-jemari Lightning yang hangat menyelubungi tangan Noctis di dadanya.

Lightning menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Noctis. Samar-samar, Noctis dapat merasakan denyut nadi Lightning yang tidak teratur, mungkin karena menahan sakit. Dengan gerakan panik, tangan Noctis merosot mencari-cari pipi Lightning. "Akan... akan kupanggilkan Gentiana sekarang..."

Kata-kata Noctis terputus ketika tangan Lightning yang lain mendarat di dadanya. Alis Noctis bergerak turun. Lightning berbisik kepadanya—halus, tetapi jelas sekali.

"... kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

**X=x=x=x=X**

_Apa yang sudah kukatakan?_

"368... 369... 370..."

"_Ada yang lebih sulit?" Lightning mengangguk. "Setuju."_

_Mengapa Light-san setuju? _Hope mendorong tubuhnya naik dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa. _Apa yang ia rencanakan? Ke mana akal sehatnya?_

Tubuh Hope roboh ke tanah. Pipinya mendarat di tanah halaman markas Divisi 8 yang basah dan dibubuhi butiran salju. Di saat seperti ini, Cid tampak seperti monster Titan yang menjulang mencakar langit. Mengejek Hope yang kecil dan tidak berdaya.

Cid menggeleng pelan. "Bahkan si tua Sazh bisa lebih baik darimu." Sembari berbalik, ia berujar malas, "Satu jam. Kembali ke sini tanpa terlambat sedetikpun. Tidak ada toleransi waktu."

Hope mendesah mendengar suara _ceklik_ dari _stopwatch_ yang digenggam Cid. Disaksikannya kepergian si raksasa berambut hitam sambil terus berbaring di halaman markas. Satu persatu prajurit di sana mulai beranjak dari latihan dan kesibukan mereka. Semua bergerak penuh semangat menuju ke kantin markas.

Sementara Hope masih diam—kegalauannya mengalahkan rasa lapar setelah tidak mendapatkan jatah makan pagi. Hari ini malahan, ia tidak berselera makan sama sekali.

"Staminamu di atas rata-rata, ya."

Hope tersentak. Fang terkekeh-kekeh memandanginya dari tempat duduk di teras markas. "Hai."

"K-kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku mentormu. Lupa?"

Hope mengernyit kesal. Disambarnya handuk yang dilemparkan Fang. Memang sial melihat Fang di saat-saat seperti ini. Coba, siapa yang kemarin sudah habis-habisan mempermainkannya?

Hope mendengus kesal. "Buat apa sih aku di sini?"

"Untuk orang sepertimu, pertanyaan yang tepat itu: 'kok bisa sih kau masuk ke sini'?"

"Ya ya, aku payah. Aku bukan pangeran yang bisa sihir dan punya pedang-pedang bagus."

"Ckckck." Fang menggeleng tipis. "Sudahlah iri, tidak mampu lagi."

Wajah Hope merah padam. "Kalau cuma mengandalkan sifat, kapan kau bisa lebih hebat dari Noctis? Bersanding dengan Lightning saja tidak pantas..."

"H-hei...!"

"Nanti Lightning yang malah balik melindungimu. Semakin dibayangkan semakin lucu," ejek Fang.

Hope menghentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kenapa sih aku harus _push-up_ dan _sit-up_ begini?! Atlet olahraga saja bisa kalau begini. Aku mau belajar pakai senjata! Ajari aku pakai senjata Niflheim yang keren-keren itu!"

Mata Fang berbinar takjub.

"Kau sadar 'kan kau sedang meminta apa?"

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**Yoko Shimomura – Tears of The Light**_

Noctis memalingkan wajah dalam sunyi. Dengan tenang, Lightning menyibak rambutnya dan menarik resleting gaunnya hingga terbuka. Gaun putih yang ia kenakan merosot ke pangkuannya. Ragu-ragu, Noctis meliriknya sedikit.

"Mau kubantu...?"

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Wajah Noctis memerah. Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajah lagi karena malu. Kain yang sudah berlumur darah tadi masih ada dalam genggamannya. Setiap mendengar tarikan napas Lightning, setiap kali itu pula Noctis meremas kain itu lagi, seolah-olah ia dapat merasakan perihnya luka itu saat diolesi obat.

Noctis membungkukkan duduknya. "Aku... minta maaf..."

"Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu minta maaf, aku benar-benar akan membalasmu."

"Jangan bicara seakan-akan itu tidak sakit."

"Ini cuma tergores. Mau lihat?"

"Oi, oi!"

Noctis buru-buru menggeser duduknya. Entah mengapa, ia bisa membayangkan Lightning sedang menertawakannya dalam hati. Noctis merapatkan bibir dan berpaling lagi. _Jelas-jelas darahnya banyak..._

"Mengapa kau datang mengunjungiku?"

Sunyi sejenak. "Seharusnya?"

"Seharusnya kau melihat Ignis. Kau pasti sudah dengar tentang semuanya. Jangan pura-pura bodoh," sergah Noctis tanpa terkendali. "Lihat? Ayahku bahkan tidak mengunjungiku."

"Oh."

Gigi Noctis bergemeretak. Ia berpaling memandangi Lightning, tetapi refleks berbalik lagi begitu mendapati punggung telanjang Lightning. Lagi-lagi, wajahnya mulai memerah.

Kepanikannya dalam sekejap berganti dengan penyesalan. Isu tentang halaman depan gedung penjara yang hangus terbakar pasti sudah menyebar ke seluruh istana. Orang-orang membicarakannya, tetapi hanya rekan-rekannya yang tahu jelas apa yang terjadi antara ia dan Ignis.

"_Jadi, di luar dugaanku... ini semua karena Tuan Putri, bukan Lady Luna?"_

"_...Noct." Gladiolus membungkuk memandanginya, tepat sebelum Noctis mengusirnya dari ruang pengobatan. "Coba lebih tegas soal perasaanmu. Katakan... apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Tuan Putri?"_

"Maafkan aku tidak menemanimu semalam," gumam Noctis. "Aku memperlakukanmu seperti sampah. Kau... pasti sangat membenciku."

Lightning tidak menjawab. Mungkin sedang sibuk dengan perban atau apapun itu. "Karena aku... dan Luna..."

"Aku mengerti."

"Ini bukan seperti dugaanmu..."

"Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri," ucap Lightning. "Apa yang ada sekarang, kita jalani dulu. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan menyelamatkan keluargamu."

Noctis mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"

"Bersabarlah. Mungkin akan butuh waktu lama. Tapi kujamin, aku akan menolongmu."

Dari nada bicara Lightning, Noctis dapat merasakan kegeraman—juga sebuah rahasia besar. Ia melirik sedikit ke belakang dan mendapati Lightning sudah sibuk menaikkan gaunnya. Dengan lembut, Lightning berpaling, kemudian tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

Dari celah pintu yang terbuka, Iris mengintip dalam bisu.

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**Flashback**_

Kakak mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun, cengkeraman tangan Paman Cloud malah semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas!"

"Minta maaf," perintah Paman Cloud.

"_Nggak_!"

Paman Cloud mendesah lemah. "Ignis, tinggalkan kami," perintahnya. Ignis masih tidak beranjak—luka gores di tangannya mulai meneteskan darah ke tanah. Jelas ia lebih mencemaskan nasib Kakak daripada luka di tangannya. Namun, kalau urusannya sudah begini, aku yakin siapapun tidak akan berhasil membela Kakak.

Ignis menurut dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Untuk sejenak, ia melirik ke arahku. Aku buru-buru berjongkok, berusaha supaya tidak kelihatan.

Paman Cloud melepaskan tangan Kakak. Sambil meremas pergelangan tangannya yang sakit, Kakak mundur beberapa langkah. "Menyerang Ignis saat dia tidak bersenjata tidak akan membuat Anda lebih hebat darinya."

"Aku _nggak_ mau dengar..."

Kakak berbalik untuk meninggalkan Paman Cloud, tetapi Paman Cloud dengan cepat menangkap bahunya. "Yang Mulia..."

"Awas!"

Kakak menghempaskan tangan Paman Cloud. "Jangan sentuh aku! Aku benci denganmu!"

"Anda membenci saya?" gumam Paman Cloud dengan ekspresi datar. "Kenapa?"

"Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini! Karena kau, Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar! Kau jahat, kau seorang penjahat!"

Jarang sekali aku melihat ekspresi di wajah Paman Cloud, khususnya ekspresi terkejut. Emosi Kakak yang meledak-ledak tidak kunjung mereda.

"Beritahu aku..." bisik Kakak, "...apa itu anak haram?"

Paman Cloud tertegun.

"Itu istilah yang sangat kasar, Yang Mulia," jawabnya. Sikapnya tenang yang membuatku takjub.

"Apa aku anak haram?" tanya Kakak. "Apa aku... anak Ibu... dan _kau_?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan..."

"Jangan bertele-tele! Katakan yang jujur dan jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku! Ya atau tidak...?!"

"Tidak!"

Aku begidik. Tidak pernah kudengar Paman Cloud berseru seperti itu.

"Ibu Anda orang baik, Yang Mulia. Dia tidak akan berbuat secelaka itu," jelas Paman Cloud. Tidak sedikitpun terdengar kemarahan dalam bicaranya. Sebaliknya, ia menaruh simpati. "Sekarang saya mengerti. Tidak heran kenapa sikap Anda tidak beres akhir-akhir ini."

Kakak jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Paman Cloud menghampiri Kakak dan berjongkok—mengacak-acak rambut Kakak sambil menampakkan seulas senyum langka. "Sekarang Anda sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Saya harap Anda tidak bersedih lagi..."

"Kau serius, 'kan...? Kau tidak bohong... 'kan...?"

"Hmm."

Tangisan Kakak semakin keras. Angin dingin berdesir meniup rambutnya yang hitam kelabu. Kulihat Paman Sazh masuk ke arena pelatihan dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh. "Oi oi, ada apa ini, Cloud? Kenapa Pangeran menangis?"

Paman Cloud tidak menjawab. Dibiarkannya Kakak terus menangis seperti itu. Aku yakin, pasti berat bagi Kakak menanggung begitu banyak beban dan masalah selama ini. Aku mengerti perasaannya.

Tanpa sadar, sekarang aku malah ikut-ikutan menangis.

Tapi waktu itu aku belum tahu, saat itu akan menjadi saat terakhir kalinya aku melihat Paman Cloud.

_**End of Flashback**_

**X=x=x=x=X**

Dayang-dayang yang sedang sibuk membereskan kantin tersipu-sipu melihat Hope. Hope membalasnya dengan senyuman—senyuman bingung, lebih tepatnya. "Yah yah, sudah kuduga. Darah muda sepertimu pasti cepat populer di antara mereka."

Piring di tangan Hope nyaris terjatuh saat Sazh menyikut lengannya. "Kau _nggak_ berminat dengan salah satunya?"

"_Nggak_!" jawab Hope tegas. Mata Sazh membulat melihat reaksi Hope. "M-maksudku, aku... bingung juga..."

Dengan kening berkerut, Hope meletakkan piring sisa makan malamnya di kereta cucian dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Sazh menyaksikan kepergiannya dengan melongo. "Yah yah, dia ini membingungkan ya. Mirip seperti Cloud saat muda dulu," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Malam itu, Hope naik ke tempat tidur dengan sekujur tubuh kesakitan. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Ia menggaruk-garuk langit-langit di atas tempatnya tidur. Para prajurit di markas mengorok bersahut-sahutan. Hope memiringkan tubuh ke kanan, lalu diam sejenak—mengamati langit hari kedua musim dingin yang kelam lewat celah-celah jendela. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berbalik lagi, kini menghadap ke kiri.

Setelah satu jam mencoba untuk tidur dan tidak berhasil,

"Psst, psst!"

"Hnng?"

"Sazh? Sudah tidur, ya?"

"Uuh... sama sekali tidak." Sazh menguap lebar sekali hingga membuat Hope merasa bersalah. _Apanya yang 'sama sekali tidak'_. "Maafkan aku, tapi ini penting."

"Oh, ya ya... silakan, aku mendengarkan, Nak..."

Wajah Hope bersemu merah. Ditempelkannya kedua tulang pipinya ke ujung tempat tidur.

"Kalau orang mabuk itu, dia memang hilang kesadaran, ya? Apa mungkin dia lupa apa yang orang katakan, apa yang orang lakukan, apa yang orang...?"

"Hehehe, ada keuntungan dan kerugiannya, sih. Tapi mabuk itu kadang-kadang bagus, kok. Gladiolus berani mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Fang saat mabuk. Memang urat malu orang bisa putus ketika mabuk... tapi itulah keberanian sejati menurutku."

Wajah Hope merah padam.

"Bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Hnng?" Mata Sazh terbuka sedikit. "Teruskan, Nak. Kenapa? Pantas saja kau kelihatan tidak beres hari ini..."

Hope mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sazh.

"Aku suka dengan seseorang."

"Hmm."

"Dia... lebih tua dariku."

"Berapa tahun?"

"Enam... tujuh tahun... kira-kira begitu."

"Jauh juga," komentar Sazh mengawang-awang.

"Apa aku punya kesempatan, ya?"

"Selagi dia belum menikah, tentu saja."

"M-masih pacaran dengan orang lain, kok. Mereka hampir menikah." Hope berbohong. "Aku harus bagaimana, ya?"

"Kalau dia kelihatan tidak bahagia dengan pacarnya, rebut saja. Kau kelihatannya pemuda baik-baik. Dia pasti bahagia bersamamu."

"Tapi aku lemah. Maksudku... orang yang kusukai itu... butuh perlindungan," sela Hope ragu.

"Kalau begitu jadilah kuat."

Hope mengerjapkan mata. Sazh mengecap-ngecap lembut, kemudian memiringkan kepala dan memejamkan mata lagi. "Sazh, menurutmu apa yang dipikirkan wanita ya saat kita bilang, jangan... jangan hamil..."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih..."

"Aku serius."

"Mana kutahu? Aku pria, lho." Sazh terkekeh. "Pria sejati..."

Hope merengut kesal.

"Karena... aku merasa akan sangat susah mendapatkan dia, jadi mungkin karena itu... tanpa sadar aku bicara begitu..." Hope meraba-raba kayu di ujung tempat tidurnya, tempat tulisan 'CLOUD TIDAK BERGUNA' diukir. "Masih bangun, tidak...?"

Sunyi. Beberapa saat kemudian, kembali terdengar suara dengkuran Sazh. Hope hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

**X=x=x=x=X**

9.10 P.M., waktu Insomnia. Nyx berjalan melintasi lorong istana yang sunyi. Setiap langkah kakinya di atas marmer menggema mengisi kekosongan malam. Ia mengangguk pelan, menyapa dalam bisu empat orang prajurit berseragam besi yang berjaga di dekat sebuah pintu. Salah satunya mendorong pintu itu sedikit untuk memberinya jalan masuk.

Hanya lampu rias yang menyala di kamar itu. Namun, samar-samar, Nyx masih dapat melihat tirai renda yang menutupi jendela, bayangan sofa hitam di hadapan televisi (yang dulu suka ia tiduri sembarangan), rak-rak berisi buku-buku pengetahuan kerajaan—mulai dari strategi perang hingga soal krisis ekonomi—serta senjata-senjata keramat yang disimpan dalam kotak-kotak kaca di dinding. Setelah Lightning Farron dan Noctis Lucis Caelum menikah, kamar ini disulap menjadi lebih ramah perempuan daripada ketika Nyx terakhir kali datang. Meja rias itu buktinya, meskipun perlengkapan rias di sana juga tidak banyak.

Nyx berhenti melangkah, kemudian menunduk memberi hormat kepada sosok bergaun putih di hadapan meja rias. "Salam, Putri."

_Lightning Farron_. Dari semua anggota keluarga kerajaan, ia adalah yang paling asing bagi Nyx. Sejujurnya, menerima panggilan dari wanita tersebut malam-malam begini lebih mengejutkan daripada kabar pernikahannya dengan Pangeran Noctis.

Sang putri diam saja. Tangannya dengan telaten mengikatkan sehelai kain loreng berwarna hijau-hitam ke vas bunga di meja rias. Setangkai mawar terselip di dalamnya—beberapa kelopaknya berguguran di atas meja. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Putri?"

"Kau yang ditugaskan Raja untuk mengawasi penahanan Lady Lunafreya?"

Mata Nyx melebar. "... saya, Putri."

**X=x=x=x=X**

_**To be continued.**_

**Ini kan yang janjinya 'seminggu kemudian' ((haha trus masih bisa ketawa))  
Maafkan author guys, doi sedang berusaha berkarya untuk nusa bangsa, iaitu lewat skripsi. Semoga chapter ini cukup untuk menjawab rasa lapar kalian (5000 words lho wkwk banyak iniii)**

**Oh iya, author mau mengucapkan maacih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk reviewer chapter lalu, antara lain: Verdennia, Sakura Hanami, TamakiiNanao, Rei, lunafreyaulric, Lily, LightningShun, Via948, Torra, junjouispure, blueknight211, dan PinKrystal. Buat pembaca bayangan lainnya, makasih juga yaa untuk sarannya meski cuman dalam hati, semoga kalian sehat dan selalu gembira hehe.**

**Untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan:**

**Kenapa sih Niflheim? Kenapa gak pake Lucis aja?**

Nah bozz, fic ini nongol sebelum gembar-gembor FF XV sih, jadi author waktu itu belum tau mendalam soal kota dll. So for the sake of consistency, I'll go straight with Niflheim aja.

**Ketebak ceritanya, boring!**

Bisa baca garis tangan nggak? Tebak nasib author juga dong

**Aku pengen banget Light sama Ignis, kalo Hope mah terlalu muda, kesannya pedo banget.  
**Sodara-sodari, apa pendapat kalian? Author bingung jawabnya

**Hope di sini masih polos banget yah**

Iya, awalnya author mau bikin dia biar lebih dewasa kayak di "NO" but instead kayaknya lebih alami kalau dia bertingkah kebocah-bocahan huehue

**Kukira Hope bakal minta Lightie buat cerai.**

Soalnya entah mengapa, kalau Hope meminta Light cerai sama Noctis itu rasanya ekstrim banget. Eh tapi minta jangan hamil juga nggak lebih baik sih

**Munculin Nyx lagi dong  
**Nah, itu muncul

**Author gimana dong? Ini NoctLight 'kan?  
**Sudah berapa orang yang nanyain ini dan nggak pernah author jawab hehe aduh

**Chapter berikutnya gatau nih bakal keluar kapan. Mungkin Mei? Mungkin juga jauh, jauhhh lebih cepat, tergantung kondisi author.**

**R&amp;R please! Jangan pelit-pelit! ;v**


End file.
